Mi más profundo desprecio
by Exorcista Omi
Summary: Nunca pensé que una pelea tonta pudiera terminar tan mal. ¿Es así como tratas a quien dices que amas? [YxW]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío y blablah... listo, ya pueden empezar a leer.

* * *

A/N: Ya saben... "Diálogo". 'Pensamiento'. :3

* * *

Capítulo primero

* * *

"Hazte a un lado" protestó Yuuri "¿Por favor?", pero Wolfram siguió sin moverse. Había noches en las que simplemente se les hacía imposible ponerse de acuerdo y dormir en paz.

"Wolfram, me estás aplastando. ¡No puedo dormir así!. ¿Podrías correrte aunque sea un poquito?" volvió a pedir el Maou.

Ante la negativa de su prometido, decidió actuar. 'Si Mahoma no va a la montaña... o algo así... Si él no se corre, lo hago yo.' Acto seguido, retrocedió unos centímetros en la cama, saliendo de abajo del otro joven. En respuesta, éste volvió a acercársele. Yuuri retrocedió nuevamente, ésta vez, hasta el borde de la cama.

'Ugh' pensó 'Hoy sí que está caprichoso. ¡Sólo quiero dormir!'

Cuando sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse hasta el día siguiente, sintió que algo lo empujaba con un golpe y cuando menos se hubo dado cuenta, se encontraba en el durísimo piso de la habitación.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa ¡Wolfram!" El maou se levantó de un salto, hecho una furia. Si había algo que le molestaba era que no lo dejaran dormir. Especialmente si estaba tan cansado como en ese momento. Wolfram parecía genuinamente dormido, pero eso no le importó, podía ser alguna especie de truco. Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que rodara hasta caer por el otro lado de la amplia cama.

"Ouuuuuch" se quejó Wolfram desde el piso.

Yuuri rió para sus adentros y trepó a la cama para observar desde allí la expresión en su rostro, mas al asomarse, no pudo evitar largar una estruendosa carcajada.

El otro joven observaba todo desde su lugar en el piso, visiblemente confundido.

"¿Qué pasó Yuuri¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Te caiste" contestó entre risotadas "Estabas dormido enserio, perdón Wolf... no sabía. Pensé que lo hacías a propósito"

"¿A propósito?. ¿Hacía que?"

"Eso de empujarme y tirarte arriba mío.Ya sabes... muy molesto"

"Muy molesto..." meditó en voz alta Wolfram. A medida que razonaba, su expresión iba cambiando de confusión a desconsuelo.

"Wolfram...?"

"¿Me tiraste a propósito?. ¿Eso es? No me caí como siempre, me tiraste... ¿Y sobre eso te ríes? Yuuri..."

"Pensé que estabas despierto..."

"¿Y eso qué?. ¡Podría haberme lastimado!"

"Wolfram, mira, no me importa ---

"¿No te importa!"

"No, no dije que no me importaba si te lastimabas, quise, decir... todo este asunto..." Yuuri suspiró. Sí que se había metido en un lío.

"¿Todo este asunto qué!" gritó Wolfram. Estaba realmente furioso.

"Esto es estúpido, Wolf. Estás bien, no te pasó nada. ¿Para qué el escandalo entonces? Vamos a dormir¿si?. Estoy muy cansado..."

"¡Irresponsable!" exclamó el joven rubio "¡Deberías preocuparte un poco más por mí!"

"¿...Por qué?" preguntó bostezando Yuuri. El sueño le estaba ganando la batalla.

Los ojos de Wolfram se abrieron de par en par. Rápidamente, se puso de pie.

"¡No lo puedo creer!. ¿'Por qué', dices?. ¡Por qué?" vociferó, tomando un finísimo jarron de vidrio y arrojándolo contra Yuuri, que estaba quedándose dormido. ¡PORQUE SOY TU PROMETIDO!"

Estaba claro que Wolfram nunca midió las consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

A/N: Espero que les haya gustado. Está claro que acepto sugerencias.Yay, como me gusta eso. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: KKM no es míOoOooo. Lala.

* * *

Capítulo segundo

* * *

El Maou se bajó de la cama de un salto, sacudiéndose los pedazos de vidrio que no estaban incrustados en su cuerpo ni enganchados en su ropa.

"Yu- Yuuri..." susurró Wolfram, horrorizado. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

La cama, el piso, la ropa, todo estaba teñido por la sangre de la persona que más quería. Rápidamente se acercó a él, pero el Maou lo detuvo.

"No te me acerques" susurró. Se oía molesto, dolido.

"Pero... ¡Yuuri...!"

"¡Que no te acerques!. ¡No me toques!"

"Voy... voy a buscar ayuda." Avisó Wolfram y se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación, mas de repente, se paró en seco. Algo que había escuchado lo paralizó. Su corazón simplemente se estrujó de dolor.

"Prometido... nunca dije que quería algo así" Yuuri murmuraba. Sentía en su cuerpo mas fuerte la ira que el dolor de los cortes en su piel. "Ojalá nunca hubiera cometido ese estúpido error... No hubiera tenido que soportar tantas cosas..."

"¿Q-qué dices?" preguntó Wolfram, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¡Que fue un error!. ¡Siempre te tomas las cosas a pecho! Te enredaste en algo que sabías que no quise decir y que nunca diría. ¡Nunca te quise proponer nada!. ¡Ni te conocía!"

"¿Sólo un error...?. ¿Sólo eso soy para tí?" susurró el joven rubio, acercándose al otro. Se sentía muy ofendido. "¿Sólo eso? Y todo este tiempo...¿que hay con eso?. ¡Te aprovechaste que te protegía, de que te cuidaba...!"

"¿Así me cuidas!" exclamó Yuuri exasperado, señalando los cortes en su pecho.

"Eso es... ¡es porque no me quieres!. ¡Me engañaste!"

Yuuri se abalanzó sobre Wolfram y lo sujetó por la ropa, sacudiéndolo.

"Nunca, pero nunca te dije que te quería. ¡Estás muy equivocado,Wolfram!"

"¡Te me propusiste!" replicó sollozando desesperado el otro joven. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.Yuuri estaba fuera de sí, nunca lo había visto tan furioso.

Cuando las manos del Maou soltaron su ropa, pensó que todo había terminado, pero la bofetada que le dió Yuuri a continuación lo tomó realmente por sorpresa.

"Esto, en mis tierras, no significa matrimonio. Significa desprecio. ESO fue lo que sentí ese día, muy lejos de ser amor. Y eso no tendría que haber cambiado... no te mereces menos que mi más profundo desprecio...¡Si así tratas a quien dices que amas!"

Wolfram salió corriendo de la habitación, ahogandose en sus lágrimas.

Corría descalzo por los corredores del gran castillo, sin saber a donde ir, que hacer.

Semoría de angustia. Yuuri nunca le había gritado así, nunca lo había golpeado... claro, a excepción de aquella primera vez, pero Wolfram nunca pensó en el verdadero significado de aquella acción.

De repente, chocó con alguien que salía de una de las habitaciones.

-¿ Wolfram...? .¿Te pasa algo?. ¿Por qué estas---

Conrad no pudo terminar la frase, su pequeño hermano se desvaneció, cayendo en sus brazos.

* * *

A/N: disculpen si se me escapó algún error como que haya dos palabras juntas... mi teclado y su barra espaciadora me están volviendo un poquito loca. Gomen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kkm no es mío, no no no.:3

* * *

A/N: Perdón por la tardanza. Gracias por el review Sindy! Me puso muy contenta que te gustarael fic.Te dedico este cap.

* * *

Capítulo tercero

* * *

"Al fin te despiertas" observó Conrad sentado al borde de la cama. 

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"En mi cama, espero no te moleste" replicó sonriéndole dulcemente a su hermano menor.

Conrad esperaba con ansias la reaccion de Wolfram, que probablemente sería explotar de rabia al enterarse que el medio humano estaba cuidando de él. Para su sorpresa, ni siquiera se inmutó. En vez, preguntó preocupado:

"¿Cómo está... Yuuri?"

"¿Yuuri? Él está bien. No te preocupes" contestó Conrad apoyando una mano en su hombro "Cuando viniste asó, anoche, enseguida imaginé que había pasado algo entre ustedes y como tenías sangre en la ropa y en la cara, mas ninguna herida, supuse que no era tuya..."

La cara de Wolfram se contrajo en una mueca de aflicción. Se sentía demasiado culpable.

"No te preocupes... fueron sólo cortes menores. Yuuri está bien. Aunque, enserio podrías haberlo lastimado..."

"Lo sé..." replicó Wolfram "No quería que esto pasara. No quería llegar tan lejos... Nunca me creí capaz... de lastimarlo. Se supone que desde el día que llegó a Shin Makoku, me gustase o no, debía protegerlo con mi vida. Pero dejé que los asuntos personales se mezclaran con algo... más importante" dijo con tristeza. Todo su pequeño cuerpo temblaba "Soy un mal soldado... y soy mucho peor como prometido."

"Tranquilo... no te apresures a sacar conclusiones en el estado en el que estás. Por ahora necesito que te clames y descanses, como Gisela aconsejó. Anoche te desmayaste ante mis ojos y no es otra cosa que la presión que te estás imponiendo a tí mismo"

"No... no puedo soportarlo" susurró entre sollozos "¡No quería lastimarlo! Pero él... pero él..."

Conrad apoyó la mano en la cabeza de su hermano menor y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos rubios como el sol. "¿Él que..?"

"A élno le importa... nada. Sólo soy una molestia para él. Siempre a su lado estorbando, siempre metido en su cama sin su permiso, siempre reclamando algo que no es mío. Algo que nisiquiera me merezco..." dijo secándose las lágrimas con la manga. "¡Me esforcé! Cada día, siempre... Pero no pude hacer que me quisiera ¡Nunca sintió nada por mí!"

"Supongo que no se puede obligar a nadie a sentir algo... pero Wolfram, te estás equivocando cuando dices 'nada'. Sabes bien que Yuuri te aprecia mucho"

"Ya nisiquiera es eso" respondió con tristeza el jovencito "Él... lo dejó bien claro"

* * *

"No podemos permitir que suceda nuevamente algo como esto" dijo Gwendal en un tono muy serio, más de lo habitual.

"Fue una simple pelea doméstica, no creo que vuelva a pasar. Wolfram está arrepentido..." afirmó Conrad tomando asiento al frente del escritorio de su hermano mayor.

"Simple... Ninguna pelea doméstica es simple o para ser tomada a la ligera si el Maou esta involucrado"

"Pero..." Conrad no pudo terminar su frase, la mirada de Gwendal le hizo dar cuenta que no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. De cualquier forma, por más que le pesara, sabía que el hombre tenía razón. La situación podía haber terminado mal para toda Shin Makoku. "¿Qué propones?" preguntó derrotado.

"Mandarlo lejos... es un peligro"

Conrad abrió la boca para rechazar la propuesta, pero Gwendal lo interrumpió.

"No lo defiendas. Esto no se trata de tu amor por tu hermano... se trata de los intereses de Shin Makoku"

"Tienes razón... pero no me parece que alguien como él... Gwendal..."

"No confías en él. Deberías"

"...no va a soportarlo"

"Conrad, Wolfram ya no es un niño. Tiene que aceptar y hacerse cargo de sus actos y las consecuencias que estos traen. Es sólo por un tiempo, ya está todo arreglado. Parte esta misma noche hacia el puesto de la frontera oeste. Necesitamos gente allí, de todas maneras."

"¿A la frontera...?.¡Pero...!"

"No te alarmes. Envío a Yozak con él."

"¿Yozak?"

Gwendal sonrió levemente. "¿Pensabas que iba a dejarlo a su suerte en un lugar tan peligroso?"

Conrad no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Su hermano parecía completamente frío con respecto al asunto, pero le había asignado la mejor compañía y protección de todo el reino.

"Gwendal, una última cosa. No tengo corazón para comunicárselo ¿Podrías hacerlo tú?"

El hermano mayor asintió.

"Gracias. Voy a darle una visita a Yuuri. Creo que necesita saber..."

* * *

"¿Cómo te encuentras, Heika?"

"Es Yuuri" protestó el joven "Estoy bien. No fue nada. Ustedes se preocupan demasiado por todo"

"Cuando se trata del Maou, nada puede ser tomado a la ligera" Un escalofrío recorrió a Conrad, al darse cuenta que estaba usando las mismas parabras que Gwendal.

Yuuri suspiró.

"Oh, por cierto, Conrad ¿... Wolfram? No lo he visto en toda la tarde..."

"Wolfram está preparando sus cosas, Heika. Esta misma noche parte hacia una misión en la frontera oeste"

"No le oí mencionarlo... es raro"

"No, claro que no. Gwendal lo decidió muy temprano por la mañana"

"¿Por qué tanta prisa?" protestó Yuuri. Algo no encajaba... tan de repente. "No será que..." exclamó enojado, entornando los ojos a Conrad.

"Heika, lo de anoche pudo ser grave" dijo seriamente el hombre.

"¡Conrad!. ¡No lo fue! No me digas que esto... es un castigo... No lo puedo creer..."

"Heika... por favor, tranquilo" pidió Conrad mientras lo detenía de salir de la habitación "Tienes que descansar"

"¿Descansar?. ¡Pero si no tengo nada! Fueron cortes sin importancia y nada más"

"Heika, no voy a dejarte salir" negó el hombre cambiando el tono. Odiaba prohibirle cosas a Yuuri, pero...

"¡Quiero ver a Wolfram!" imploró el joven

"Discúlpame, tengo órdenes de no dejar que eso ocurra" replicó Conrad con tristeza.

Yuuri desistió, sentándose en su cama, sin dejar de mirar al hombre.

"... no es que no me molestara, no es que lo que dije anoche fuera una mentira, algunas cosas eran ciertas... no es que vaya a extrañarlo tanto, pero... me hubiera gustado aclarar las cosas. A veces me salen palabras que no quiero decir cuando me enojo. En realidad..." rió Yuuri "Nisiquiera creo que Wolfram se acuerde ya de todo esto. Fue una pelea como tantas otras que hemos tenido... sin importancia. No debería preocuparme tanto"

Parecía satisfecho con su razonamiento, mas Conrad no dijo ni una palabra.

No quería hacerlo sentir mal.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío, nonono.

* * *

A/N: Gracias por los reviews y disculpen mi manera desorganizada de updatear :P Soy un desastre.

* * *

Capítulo Cuarto

* * *

Con manos torpes, Wolfram acomodaba sus cosas en un baúl de color oscuro. Más que acomodar, arrojaba la ropa y demás pertenencias a su suerte. Algunas caían afuera, por su falta de puntería.

Naturalmente, esto no era normal en el joven, pero... ¿Qué importaba si se arrugaba o rompía algo?. ¿Qué importaba si olvidaba algo que hubiera caído fuera del equipaje? Si lo mas importante, iba a quedar en el castillo.

Se sentía frustrado, abandonado y por encima de todo eso, culpable.

Cerró el baúl de un golpe y lo volvió a golpear, por si acaso. Acto seguido, lo arrastró hasta la puerta, donde sus dos hermanos lo esperaban, observándolo con algo de compasión.

Se paró frente a ellos con determinación, y dirigiéndose al menor, vociferó:

"Mas vale, Weller, que protejas a Yuuri mientras yo no estoy. Y a Greta..." sus ojos brillaban furiosamente, mas no quería mostrarse débil delante de ellos "...y a Greta, sobretodo. En la biblioteca están... los libros que le gustan. Le vas a leer también" Mas que un pedido, parecía una orden, pero sólamente era un pedido desesperado. A su manera.

Conrad asintió, mientras Wolfram se daba media vuelta y se alejaba por el corredor, sin dirigirle la palabra a su hermano más mayor. Nisiquiera volteó a mirarlo. En unos segundos, él y los soldados que acarreaban sus pertenencias, se habían desvanecido en la distancia.

"Ese mocoso..." murmuró Gwendal.

"... debe estar realmente ofendido" Conrad completó la frase de su hermano mayor.

* * *

Cinco meses después del incidente...

* * *

Yuuri observaba todo cuanto pasaba al otro lado de la ventana. Los pájaros y las flores parecían reírse de él. Tan alegres, tan libres, mientras que su escritorio estaba tapado por papeles, sobres, libros y demás cosas que caían en la categoría: trabajo aburrido.

Los papeles de autorizaciones de presupuestos para puentes, monumentos y espacios de recreación lo tenían especialmente harto.

A Yuuri le gustaba ser el Maou, pero había veces...

Estaba mortalmente aburrido.

Observó la mesa en busca de algo mejor que hacer, pero sólo encontró más de lo mismo,impuestos, solicitudes raras y una gran caja llena de cartas.

¡Cartas!

Eso sonaba diferente, hasta algo entretenido. Sin dudarlo, la bajó delescritorio y sentándose en el piso, comenzó a revolver, cual conductor de televisión a punto de entregar un premio.

"Y... el ganadoooor es..." gritó para sí.

De repente, uno de los sobres le llamó la atención.

Era pequeño y de un color verde esmeralda que le hacia recordar algo, pero no sabía bien a qué.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo volteó, para ver el remitente. Su corazón comenzó a latir dolorosamente rápido.

'Wolfram Von Bielefeld'

Wolfram... hacía cuanto... cinco meses... dos meses... ¿Cómo podía haber pasado por alto el hecho de que Wolfram no hubiera vuelto cuando el plazo se hubo cumplido?

¿Por qué nadie le había avisado? No... él tenía que recordar este tipo de cosas. Él tenía que sentir su ausencia. Tenía. Aún así...

Bastaron unos segundos para que Yuuri se sintiera la peor basura en todo el universo.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío, etc, etc. x3

* * *

A/N: Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por los reviews. Me alegro mucho que les guste el fic.

Tal vez este cap sea un poquito corto, gomen. Ultimamente me están dando mucho trabajo. A éste lo reescribí 3 veces :P No me quedaba. Igualmente, alegrensé de que el próximo, ya está a la mitad. Voy a ponerle ganas a ver si antes del fin de semana lo puedo subir. :)

* * *

Capítulo quinto

* * *

"¡Conrad!" llamó a los gritos, asomándose a la puerta "¡Conrad!"

El hombre acudió inmediatamente, corriendo por uno de los pasillos.

"Heika" exclamó jadeando, falto de aire "¿Qué ocurre?"

Yuuri lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Parecía enojado, o asustado... descepcionado, o un poco avergonzado. Tal vez un poco de cada una.

"¿Heika?" El rostro de Conrad se suavizó al ver que el Maou se encontraba sano y salvo.

"Eh... perdón, Conrad" replicó el joven rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente "Seguro pensaste que era algo serio... ¡Bueno... ES serio! Pero no una emergencia... digamos que... esto..."

Se pausó un segundo, pensando qué decir. Tenía un verdadero desorden de ideas y sentimientos bailando en su cabeza.

No sabía como preguntar. Ni él mismo podía creer haberse olvidado de... ¡Wolfram! De alguien tan importante como él. Probablemente Conrad se descepcionaría.

Al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, lo invitó a pasar a la habitación, con un simple "... necesito que hablemos sobre algo."

Yuuri se sentó en su lugar del escritorio mientras Conrad se acomodaba frente a él, observándolo.

Era inusual que el muchacho estuviera hecho un manojo de nervios. Jugaba con sus manos y con su ropa, y sus ojos divagaban por toda la habitación.

"¿Qué es, Yuuri? Puedes contarme con confianza..."

"Verás..." dijo el joven, poco resuelto, mostrándole el sobre "Esto"

A Conrad le bastó con verlo para saber de qué se trataba.

"¿Por qué nadie me avisó...? No tenía idea que... digo... ¡El tiempo pasa muy rápido, Conrad!" exclamó Yuuri, sin mirarlo a los ojos "Eso ya no importa, creo que ya es inútil el intentar justificarme... ¿Dónde está?. ¿Dónde está Wolfram?. ¿Por qué no ha vuelto?"

"Heika..." dijo el hombre mirando de reojo la carta que el jovencito sostenía entre sus dedos "Deberías leerla... así--

"¡NO!" exclamó sobresaltado Yuuri "No... Mejor oirlo de tu boca. No es necesario leerla. Probablemente sea larga y..."

"Yuuri. Wolfram se ofendería si supiera que no quieres leer lo que tenía para decirte"

El joven Maou hizo silencio, mirando el sobre verde, que bailaba en sus temblorosas manos.

El papel comenzaba a humedecerse. Estaba sudando mucho.

Una eternidad parecío pasar hasta que sus ojos se elevaron del escritorio para encontrarse con los de Conrad.

"¿Por qué siento tanto miedo de abrirlo?. ¿Por qué, Conrad?"

Un frío intenso recorrió la espalda del hombre.

No pudo evitar sentirse afectado por la incertidumbre por la que pasaba su joven rey, aquel que tenía el don de contagiar lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo.

Si él reía, todo parecía brillar. Si él lloraba, hasta las aves parecían dejar de cantar. No había forma de evitarlo, era completamente transparente. Honesto. No era bueno ocultando lo que sentía, y esa, porsupuesto, era una de sus más grandes virtudes.

En ese momento, sus ojos rebalsaban de miedo.

"Puedes leerla tranquilo. Wolfram nunca escribiría algo que te lastimara" replicó gentilmente, aunque conocía el motivo de la carta y, por más dulces que fueran las palabras, iban a dejarle un sabor amargo por mucho tiempo.

De todas maneras, no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Sólo esperar mientras Yuuri leía lo que decía aquel papel, que todavía llevaba, apenas, el perfume de su hermano.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío dadsadsads y eso. :(

* * *

A/N: Bueno, no hice tan a tiempo como quería, pero al menos lo subo antes que se termine el fin de semana :P No es lo mismo, ya sé, pero bueno, es mi pequeño consuelo. Igualmente, esto me sirvió para darme cuenta que tardo mucho menos tiempo si lo escribo directamente en la pc que si lo hago en una hoja y después lo tipeo, así que... espero que apartir de ahora vengan más y más rápido. No los distraigo más, lean. :)

* * *

Capítulo Sexto

* * *

"Heika:

Acaban de cumplirse los dos meses que se me impusieron en justo castigo aquel día, mas no retornaré al castillo. Las ganas de hacerlo me han abandonado.

Comprendí, que me siento mas a gusto en este lugar.

Dudo que le preocupe mi ausencia, mas le suplico que si no es así no se moleste conmigo.

Le deseo todo lo mejor.

Atentamente.

Sir. Von Bielefeld."

Tan seco. Tan frío.

¿Desde cuándo Wolfram se dirigía a él así, con tanta formalidad y distancia?

Yuuri permaneció inmóvil, con sus ojos todavía repasando la letra prolija de su amigo. Leía y volvía a leer... ¡No tenía sentido! Wolfram tenía que volver...

No podía ser cierto. No lo creía y no quería creerlo tampoco.

"Es una broma¿cierto?" preguntó alzando la vista.

"No lo es, Heika. De hecho, esa carta es bastante vieja ya. Han pasado tres meses desde que se cumplió el plazo."

"¿Por qué nadie me avisó?. ¡Por qué!"

"Pensé que ya te habías enterado. Recien ahora me entero que no acostumbras a leer el correo que llega para tí." observó Conrad señalando la inmensa caja llena de sobres.

"No es que no sea mi intención... Tengo demasiados papeles idénticos que firmar. ¡Me aburre mucho!" protestó el joven Maou "Todo esto... seguro medio Shin Makoku ya se enteró de todo esto..."

"No te preocupes. Sólo Gwendal y yo sabemos de esto. Por mi parte, le prometí personalmente que iba a ser discreto con el asunto ya que él tenía planeado avisar por su cuenta. Gwendal podría haberte contado tal vez, ya que sólo recibió una carta parecida a la tuya."

"Me preguntó por qué... ¿Gwendal está molesto conmigo, verdad? Desde aquel día apenas me dirige la palabra..."

"Es natural que lo esté. Para protegerte tuvo que castigar a su hermano más pequeño." meditó Conrad en voz alta.

"¡No es mi culpa!. ¡Yo no quería que lo castigaran! Fue su idea... Yo..."

"No quise decir eso. Por supuesto que no es tu culpa. A veces hay que hacer cosas que no nos gustan, o que van encontra de todo lo que sentimos, por el bien del reino. Gwendal debería entender eso. Estoy seguro que lo hace, mas, eso no quiere decir que no duela."

"Ya veo..." susurró con tristeza Yuuri "A tí también te dolió¿Verdad?"

La vista de Conrad se perdió por las nubes que se divisaban a través del gran ventanal ubicado a espaldas del jovencito.

...tanto...

"Fue mejor así" respondió Conrad, levantandose de la silla con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro.

"Conrad" llamó el joven, levantándose también "Tenemos que ir a buscarlo. ¡Tiene que volver!"

El rostro de Conrad se volvió serio de repente.

"No. Wolfram lo ha decidido así y debemos respetar su decisión."

"¡Pero...!" objetó el joven, acercándose al hombre

"Sin peros. Te prohíbo que vayas a buscarlo. Si lo haces, yo voy a ser el que te detenga, Yuuri."

Dicho esto, el soldado salió de la habitación, casi dando un portazo.

Yuuri se desplomó en el sillón más cercano.

¿Conrad también estaría enojado con él? Un poco tal vez. Nunca lo había demostrado. Nunca hasta... hasta ese día. Tal vez no lo había demostrado tanto, de todas formas. El hecho de que Yuuri tenía miedo de que fuera así tal vez lo estaba volviendo un poco paranoico.

¡Qué inutil se sentía!

Estaba enojado... triste... Se sentía muy mal.

La hora de la cena se avecinaba, pero decidió saltearse esa comida. No tenía cara como para estar enfrente de ellos. De la familia de Wolfram.

Se puso de pie y caminando despacio, se dirigío a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con lo peor que podría haber pasado en ese justo momento.

Sobre la cama se encontraba Greta, jugando con un par de muñecos que le había tejido Gwendal. Sonriente, lo saludó.

"Hola Yuuri. Te estaba esperando"

"Hola Greta"

El joven Maou entró en pánico internamente.

¿Cómo le iba a decir¿Cómo se suponía que le iba a contar que por su culpa su otro padre ya no iba a volver?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío

* * *

A/N: Buenas buenas, antes de que pasen a leer ( si no lo hicieron ya :P ) les tengodos preguntas. ¿Prefieren caps cortos que vengan mas seguidos o largos pero que tarden un poco mas? y ¿Con que palabra prefieren que traduzca 'wimp'? Porque hay varias cercanas pero no me decido. Es un clásico entre Yuuri y Wolfram, la voy a tener que usar más seguido. En éste puse 'cobarde' pero tal vez alguien tenga alguna mas exacta. 

BTW, le deben update semi-rápido a una nena igual que Greta que viajaba conmigo ayer :P Me inspiró jaja.

* * *

Capítulo séptimo

* * *

"¿Te pasa algo, Yuuri?" preguntó Greta al ver la expresión del joven Maou. 

"Nada, nada. Estoy un poco cansado. Creo que ya me voy a acostar..." dijo sentándose en la cama. Todavía tenía la mirada perdida.

La niñalo examinó unos segundos y se encogió de hombros.

"Entonces yo también... ¿Puedo dormir contigo?" pidió tímidamente.

"Claro... ve a cambiarte" respondió Yuuri mientras se paraba y dirigía a su armario. La niña salió enseguida de la habitación, alegre como siempre.

¿Cómo iba a hacerle saber? No quería ponerla triste.

Abrió el cajón del mueble de golpe, como si éste tuviera la culpa de todo lo que pasaba. Sus manos tomaron su pijama azul y observó, que directamente abajo de él, se encontraba la ropa de dormir de Wolfram. Todavía estaba doblada cuidadosamente, tal como él la había dejado. Probablemente todavía tuviera su olor, pero el joven no quiso averiguarlo y cerró rápidamente el cajón. No era posible que todo lo recordara a él. No era posible que le importara tanto...

Todo ese tiempo, nisiquiera lo había sentido. Los días habían pasado normales, como si nada hubiera cambiado en el castillo. Hasta se sentía un poco culpable por haber disfrutado de esa ausencia, de esa libertad que se le había otorgado. No tenía idea cúal era el precio, claro.

Sólo las primeras noches en las que él no estuvo lo sintió raro. La cama no acostumbraba a estar vacía, fría y quieta. Porsupuesto que no extrañaba las patadas y robos de sábana de Wolfram, pero algo faltaba. Desde ese entonces, empezó a dormir con su hija, pero no era lo mismo. De todas formas, el tiempo había empezado a borrar el recuerdo de lo que era tener su compañía, de sus celos y de sus burlas.

Yuuri se tendió en la cama, ya vestido para dormir. No entendía por qué le molestaba tanto el asunto. Wolfram era Wolfram, y nada más. Nada especial. Sólo un soldado orgulloso y posesivo.

¡Pero él estaba seguro de que iba a volver!. No había tenido necesidad de extrañarlo, porque sabía que en cualquier momento iba a estar gritándole como siempre. Pero eso no iba a pasar. Ya no.

Miraba el techo. Pensaba. No podía hacer nada.

"...no va a volver"

"¿Quién no va a a volver?"

Yuuri se sentó de un salto, empalideciendo. No se había dado cuenta que Greta ya había vuelto. Había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no había oido la puerta ni sus pasos.

"¿Quién, Yuuri?" repitió la niña, acercándose a él.

Ahora estaba contra la espada y la pared. No tenía como explicarle, pero no tenía otra opción que hacerlo.

"Wolfram" susurró finalmente, y la miró esperando la peor de las reacciones.

"Ya sabía" respondió la niña bajando los ojos "Oí a Gwendal y a Conrad hablar"

"¿C-cómo que...?" Yuuri se encontraba más que sorprendido. Ella tampoco le había dicho nada. Es más, nisiquiera había notado cambiar su humor ni un poco. "¿Por qué no me dijiste, Greta?"

"No quería que te pusieras triste..." respondió secándose las lágrimas "...por mi culpa..."

"¿Tu culpa?" preguntó el joven, más confundido que nunca. El mundo se había puesto patas para arriba de un momento al otro.

"Wolfram no vuelve porque estoy aquí. Llegué y me metí entre ustedes dos. Y lo obligaron a cuidarme y a estar conmigo cuando no estabas. Sé que no me quiere ni un poco. Nisiquiera se despidió de mí cuando se fue."

Esas últimas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del Maou. 'Ni siquiera...'

"Greta, no es tu culpa" dijo Yuuri mientras la abrazaba. "No llores"

"No puedo... ¡No puedo!. ¡Me odia!" chilló la niña. Estaba histérica.

"Entonces no tiene sentido llorar por alguien que te odia¿O si?"

Yuuri se sorprendió de sus palabras. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era verdad que quería ayudar a Greta a superar la partida de Wolfram, pero...

"Wolfram nos abandonó..." concluyó la niña acostándose a su lado. Yuuri no pudo contradecirla. Tal vez era mejor que pensara eso, a que supiera... ¿A qué supiera qué? Si él mismo no sabía la razón por la que Wolfram no había vuelto. No podía ser cierto que se sintiera mas a gusto alejado de todas las personas que quería. Era ilógico.

Probablemente estaba enojado ¿Todavía? Era posible. Wolfram era una persona muy orgullosa.

'Ni siquiera le pedí perdón'

"¿Yuuri?" su hija interrumpió sus pensamientos "¿Estás triste por Wolfram?"

"No..." se apuró a contestar el Maou "...él nos... abandonó¿verdad? No tengo por qué estar triste por alguien así"

Greta pareció quedar conforme con la respuesta.

Yuuri la cubrió con las sábanas y le dio un beso de buenas noches, antes de acomodarse a su lado.

"Buenas noches Greta"

"Buenas noches papá"

El que no había quedado nada conforme con esas palabras era Yuuri. No podía creer que le había dicho semejante cosa. Estaba ensuciando el recuerdo de Wolfram para cubrirse él. No por maldad, sino por miedo. No quería que Greta supiera que era su culpa y se descepcionara de él.

'Soy un cobarde' pensó, y no pudo evitar sonreir débilmente. Wolfram se hubiera sentido satisfecho si supiera que al fin lo había admitido.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío, etc.

* * *

A/N: Ahora viene la parte divertidaaaaaaa :P Gracias por los reviews, me pone muy contenta que les sea interesante el fic. Enserio, gracias.

* * *

Capítulo octavo

* * *

Los meses volaron a partir de ese día, uno tras otro, sin detenerse. Nada se detuvo, nada esperó. Para sorpresa de muchos, nada cambió en el castillo. Medio-acostumbrados a la ausencia de Wolfram, siguieron con sus vidas. Nisiquiera se hablaba de él. A veces parecía como si nunca hubiera existido...

Hasta ese día.

"Conrad" llamó el joven Maou, levantándose de su asiento "Necesito pedirte un favor"

"¿De qué se trata, Heika?"

"Verás" respondió solemnemente Yuuri "Necesito que encuentres a Wolfram"

El pedido sorprendió notablemente al hombre, que no pudo disimular su disconformidad con la petición de su rey. Antes que pudiera decir nada, el muchacho se apuró a terminar su pedido.

"No, no me he olvidado de la advertencia que me diste aquel día, hace casi un año. Pero esto es realmente importante." Entonces se pausó, buscando las palabras justas. De algún modo, le costaba decirlo. "Necesito que se resuelva este asunto del compromiso"

Más sorprendido aún, Conrad preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero cancelarlo. Me... quiero comprometer... con alguien más"

"La señorita Camilla¿eh?" replicó con algo de tristeza el hombre. No era algo que no pensara que iba a pasar, estaba seguro que en algún momento Yuuri iba a querer formar su propia familia ¿Pero tan pronto? No pudo evitar sentir algo de recelo hacia la joven que había tomado el corazón del Maou. Desde el primer día había sido así.

Ella había llegado, deslumbrante y llena de gracia, conquistando a todos a su paso. Todos en el castillo estaban fascinados por ella. En verdad, Conrad tenía que admitir que era encantadora, pero no podía dejar de pensar que había llegado para quitarle el lugar a su hermano.

"No se te escapa nada, Conrad" acotó sonriente Yuuri. Se veía feliz.

"Está bien, Heika. Voy a hacer lo posible para resolver ese asunto. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo algunas cosas que hacer" Con esto, salió de la habitación.

Los corredores estaban más silenciosos que nunca. Al menos eso le parecía. Había quedado, tal vez, un poco conmovido por el pedido de Yuuri. Un poco molesto, también. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Yuuri tenía derecho a ser feliz. Era su obligación ayudarlo, aunque... aunque tuviera que pisotear la felicidad de su hermano mas pequeño.

Nada había sabido de él durante el último año. No había recibido una sola carta, nisiquiera un mensaje enviado en una paloma. No le extrañaba, de todas maneras. Wolfram no era muy apegado a él. A nadie en realidad... o eso era lo que quería hacer creer. Su condición de hijo menor le había dado todo el espacio para ser el consentido de la familia. Pero desde su niñez hasta ese día, había cambiado mucho. Demasiado. A veces Conrad deseaba que Wolfram fuera como era de pequeño, dulce e inocente, como todos los niños.

Estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos que sin querer, chocó con otra persóna.

"Disculpe..." murmuró avergonzado

"¿Desde cuando eres tan formal, mi amigo?"

"¿Yozak?. ¿Qué estas haciendo a--" Antes que pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta, Yozak le golpeó la espalda, amistosamente fuerte, mientras lo abrazaba

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Conrad. Esa no es forma de saludar a un amigo."

"Si... Es verdad ¿Cómo esta todo...en la frontera?"

"¡La frontera¿No me vas a preguntar como estoy yo?" protestó Yozak jocosamente "Supongo que no hay nada que hacerle. Te preocupa más tu hermano..."

"Disculpa" dijo Conrad por lo bajo

"Ya es la segunda vez que te disculpas en menos de cinco minutos ¿Te ocurre algo?"

"Nada de importancia" mintió el hombre "Y bien..."

"Si... Verás. La frontera está en orden, no hemos tenido mayores problemas durante todo este tiempo. Pero supongo que no es eso lo que te interesa, así que ya podemos cambiar de tema. Wolfram está..." hizo una pausa y meditó un segundo "...bien. Bastante bien, considerando cómo estuvo cuando llegó. Nisiquiera comía. Conrad, pensé que se iba a morir."

Al ver la cara de Conrad, se apresuró a agregar "Pero ya está bien, no te preocupes. Te sorprenderías si lo vieras. Ya no parece el mocoso consentido de antes. Ha cambiado mucho... ¿Qué pasa? Sigues con esa cara..."

"Yuuri quiere disolver el compromiso..."

"Bueno, no me extraña. Es una persona que no vio durante mucho tiempo, no creo que una cosa así se pueda mantener..."

"... para comprometerse con alguien más"

Las palabras abandonaron a Yozak por un momento. Trató de contestar varias veces, pero simplemente, no sabía que decir.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Wolfram? No tenía idea. Era verdad que había madurado mucho en los últimos meses, pero...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío, etc.

* * *

A/N: Como siempre, gracias por los reviews. Ahora pasemos a la parte de las aclaraciones. Yo seeee que esta un poco confuso lo de la anulación del compromiso. En la serie no parecen mostrar grandes problemas para volver a casarse, o al menos en ningún momento mostraron que Cheri se hubiera divorciado alguna vez. De todas formas, ya era tarde cuando me acordé de este detalle ya que la historia esta planeada de principio a fin. Igual supongo que no es tan grave. :P No me maten.

Btw, Ross, por ahora no estoy publicando el fic en ningún otro lugar, sry. :(

Ahora si, vayan a leer.

* * *

Capítulo noveno

* * *

"¿Estás conciente de que necesitan verse para completar la cancelación del compromiso? Esto no fue sólo de palabra. Después de la proposición, todo quedó asentado en los libros oficiales. Si quieres empiezo el papeleo, pero te advierto que yo no voy a llevar a cabo el trámite de hacerlos firmar"

"Gwendal ¿Es realmente necesario? Tal vez les podríamos ahorrar---"

"No" lo interrumpió el hombre "Un compromiso no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera si el Maou es el que está involucrado."

Conrad permaneció pensativo en su asiento. Él tampoco iba a ser el que estuviera en el momento de la ruptura. Entendía perfectamente la postura de su hermano con respecto al asunto. No tenía cómo mirar a la cara a Wolfram después de haber ayudado a Yuuri a hacer semejante cosa. Tampoco podía obviarse el hecho de que prefería no verlo, a tener que verlo sufrir.

"Así será"

"Heika" llamó Conrad desde la puerta de la habitación del Maou "Prepara tus cosas. Esta noche estás partiendo con Yozak hacia la frontera."

"¿QUE?" gritó Yuuri levantándose de la cama de un salto y corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el hombre "¿Para qué?"

"Disolver tu compromiso" contestó Conrad sin mirarlo a los ojos "Gwendal ya preparó todos los papeles y en breve te va a explicar donde tienen que firmar. Estás pálido ¿Qué pasa?"

Porsupuesto que estaba pálido. Iba a tener que ver a Wolfram, que probablemente iba a gritarle hasta quedarse mudo porque esta vez SI lo estaba engañando con alguien. A Yuuri le dió escalofríos ese pensamiento. No era el tipo de persona que haría eso. Era obvio que sólo era porque ese compromiso había sido sin querer, aún así, se había hecho oficial y le había causado muchos problemas.

En realidad no le preocupaba ese tipo de reacción de Wolfram, sino todo lo contrario. Le temía a su silencio, que no lo retara, que no le gritara.

Le temía a la señal que anunciaba que algo estaba roto. Algo que no sabía describir, pero era muy delicado y precioso para él. Y para Wolfram también. Algo que apenas se dejaba sentir...

Durante todo ese tiempo había jugado a olvidarse y a vivir como si nada pasara. El asunto había quedado suspendido en el tiempo... pero ahora, el reloj volvía a correr.

"¿Voy a tener que verlo?" preguntó nerviosamente

"Es necesario, Heika. Si no fueras el Maou bastaría con romper el compromiso de palabra, pero ya que está todo documentado para hacerlo oficial, se requiere de ciertas cosas para poder llevar a cabo su cancelación"

Al caer la noche sobre Shin Makoku, todo estaba listo para la partida del Rey.

"Te portas bien" recomendó el joven abrazando a su hija.

"Vas a volver¿verdad?" preguntó Greta con tristeza

A Yuuri no le extrañó la pregunta. Después de lo que había pasado con Wolfram, Greta se mostraba muy suceptible al asunto de las partidas. Cada vez que el joven tenía que salir del Castillo, debía prometerle que volvería.

La ausencia de Wolfram la había dañado mucho. Sobretodo en los tiempos donde Yuuri regresaba a su otro hogar. Antes de que se fuera, Wolfram era el que se quedaba con ella. Ahora no había nadie que la pudiera cuidar todo el tiempo. Estaban todos tan ocupados en el castillo que pasaba de una mano a otra. Había perdido toda estabilidad.

"Por supuesto. Lo más rápido que pueda" respondió Yuuri sonriendo amablemente

"Te voy a extrañar"

Bajo la luna, salieron del castillo. Les esperaba un viaje muy largo.

'Mientras más tardemos, mejor' eran las únicas palabras que la mente de Yuuri parecía retener. No quería ni pensar cómo iba a ser el momento del encuentro.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío, etc.

* * *

A/N: Tsk, creo que no les gustó mucho el chap anterior :P

* * *

Capítulo décimo

* * *

Ya había pasado el mediodía cuando el carruaje arribó a un pueblo pequeño. Yuuri miraba por la ventana con curiosidad. 

Había muchas tiendas y gente comprando. A pesar de esto, nadie parecía estarle preparando una bienvenida. Nisiquiera parecían percatarse de que él estaba allí. Al parecer, esta vez todos habían actuado con discreción y rapidez. Tanta que nisiquiera los rumores habían tenido tiempo de expandirse.

De un momento a otro, el carro se detuvo.

"Heika... ya puedes bajar" anunció Yozak jovialmente.

Atravesaron el jardín de una casita pequeña. Había muchas plantas a su alrededor, lo que hizo preguntarse a Yuuri desde cuando le gustaban las plantas a Wolfram.

Al lado de la casa parecía haber un establo y un par de habitaciones que suponía que debían ser para guardar cosas.

Interrumpiendo el análisis del entorno de Yuuri, el hombre golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

Enseguida, se escucharon pasos del otro lado y el ruido de la llave girando en la cerradura.

"Por fin estás de vuel---

Al descubrir lo que tenía ante sus ojos, la figura que abría la puerta quedó completamente paralizada.

Wolfram pestañeó incrédulamente y luego volvió a hacerlo para ver si en algún momento algo le indicaba que estaba mal de la cabeza o que se encontraba dentro de una pesadilla que casi parecía real.

Pero eso no pasó.

"No seas descortés, Wolfram..." dijo Yozak para romper el hielo. Tomando a consideración que el joven cada vez parecía ponerse más pálido, agregó " Heika... por favor pasa"

Claro que eso no pudo ser posible porque Wolfram permanecía inmóvil bloqueando la puerta. El único movimiento que atinó a hacer fue girar su cabeza para mirar al hombre. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preguntas silenciosas.

Yozak lo tomó de un brazo y lo sacó del camino.

"Heika, siéntate. Enseguida estamos contigo" Cuando Yuuri hubo entrado, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

-

"¿Qué hace aquí?. Yozak ¿Por qué...?" preguntó Wolfram a los gritos, entre enojado y desesperado.

"Viene a decirte algo importante"

Al oír esas palabras, los ojos del joven rubio parecieron brillar.

"No te alegres. No es bueno para tí"

Mirando a otro lado, Wolfram preguntó "¿Qué es, entonces?"

"No tengo la sangre fría para decírtelo, pero supongo que es necesario..."

Yozak dudó un momento y se dispuso a contestar, lo mas brevemente posible.

"Viene a deshacer el compromiso... para casarse con otra persona"

El hombre se sorprendió ante la falta de reacción del joven. Realmente esperaba lo peor, pero eso no ocurrió.

"¿Sólo eso?"

Yozak asintió, confundido.

"Estás sobreactuando" dijo Wolfram en un tono cortante pero nervioso "...cómo si todavía..."

Con esto, se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de la casa.

"Heika..."

No... nada que empezara con tanta formalidad podía terminar bien. Yuuri silenciosamente esperaba lo peor.

"Disculpa mi poca hospitalidad ¿Quieres tomar algo?"

"No... gracias" contestó nervioso Yuuri. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato de parte de una persona que antes vivía llamándolo llorón. Lo hacía sentir muy incómodo.

En los minutos siguientes, Yozak anunció que tenía un par de asuntos pendientes en el pueblo y se marchó. El joven Maou creía firmemente, que se había ido para no tener que estar allí si se desataba una batalla campal entre él y Wolfram por el tema del 'divorcio'.

"Seguro estás hambriento... el viaje fue largo" dijo el mazoku dandose media vuelta "Heika, pasa a la cocina. No querrás quedarte sólo en la sala"

¿Wolfram iba a cocinar? Yuuri pensó que el cansancio lo debía estar afectando. Estas cosas nunca pasaban en el castillo.

Al entrar, el joven descolgó de atrás de la puerta un delantal muy rosado y se lo ató a la cintura.

Yuuri se asombró de lo adorable que se veía con eso. Hasta él podía ser adorable a veces.

En realidad, mayor fue su asombro cuando notó lo torpe que era en la cocina. Las ollas chocaban las unas con las otras, los cubiertos se le caían al suelo, los ingredientes volaban ensuciando todo. Cuando menos se habían dado cuenta, estaba todo hecho un desastre.

"Wolfram..."

El rubio sólo giró la cabeza

"¿Siempre es así cuando cocinas?"

"¿Así cómo?" preguntó cortante Wolfram

"Un... lío" replicó Yuuri riendo nervioso. Sabía que se iba a enojar. Lo sabía.

El otro joven sólo lo miró... pero si las miradas mataran...

"No. No me gusta que me miren cuando cocino" terminó por responder

"¿Entonces para qué me invitaste a la cocina?" preguntó el Maou casi haciendo puchero

"¡Para que no estuvieras solo!" ... _'¡Llorón!_'

Lo último no pudo decirlo. Ya no podía decirlo. Ahora era su rey... No tenía derecho a ser irrespetuoso con él. Hasta podría ser castigado... ¿más?

Eso ya era imposible.

"Gracias..." respondió Yuuri "Si quieres me tapo los ojos" agregó tapándose la cara con ambas manos, lo que hizo que Wolfram sonriera levemente.

Ese tipo de cosas eran las que adoraba de esa persona sentada enfrente suyo. Las que hacían que su corazón latiera con más fuerza. Por supuesto, en ese momento el latido era increíblemente doloroso. De a ratos deseaba que sólo cesara de una vez.

"No es necesario, Yuuri" dijo con falsa calma Wolfram

Yuuri abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Lo había llamado por su nombre? Era bueno oírlo...

Wolfram advirtió su error también y frunció el ceño. No podía ablandarse en ese momento. La noticia lo iba a destrozar. Era verdad que ya sabía de que se trataba, pero escucharlo de la boca de Yuuri iba a ser una puñalada.

"¿Qué es lo que viniste a decirme?" se apresuró a preguntar. Quería librarse del asunto rápidamente, como si eso lo fuera a hacer menos doloroso.

Yuuri parecía sorprendido. En ningun momento había visto venir la pregunta y todavía no estaba preparado para responderla.

Se quedó en silencio meditando y repitiendo en su mente las palabras que iba a usar. Mientras tanto, Wolfram servía la comida.

"Vine a pedirte que firmes un papel para disolver nuestro compromiso"

La respuesta tomó desprevenido a Wolfram y el plato de sopa que llevaba en sus manos se tambaleó peligrosamente sobre Yuuri. No pensaba que iba a responder tan pronto. Al Maou le gustaba dar vueltas y vueltas cuando tenía algo importante que decir. Tal vez se había superado.

Posó el plato en la mesa y fue en busca del suyo, sentándose al otro lado.

"Entiendo. Buen provecho"

Algo le dijo a Yuuri que Wolfram no había entendido realmente. Si hubiera sido así, no hubiera permanecido tan calmado revolviendo su sopa. Sintiendo la necesidad de explicarse, el joven dijo:

"Verás... Ojalá no tuviera que pedirte esto..." se pausó para aclararse la garganta y de paso echar una mirada al joven enfrente suyo, que seguía ensimismado en la comida "En el verano conocí a una chica. Tu madre la trajo al castillo cierto día..."

_'Madre_'

"Venía a aprender algo de defensa y del uso de espadas con Conrad, que accedió encantado. Enseguida a todo el mundo le cayó bien. Es realmente simpática... ¡Hasta Gwendal que no es tan... amistoso, quedó encantado!

_'Hermanos'_

Yuuri parecía fascinado mientras hablaba.

"Es verdaderamente dulce ¡Y le encantan los niños! Greta es realmente feliz cuando juega o lee con ella"

_'Greta'_

"De a poco me fui enamorando.Wolfram... espero que me entiendas..."

_'Tú'_

Se hizo un silencio largo e incómodo.Yuuri, que todo este tiempo había retenido la mirada en la sopa de Wolfram, por la incapacidad de mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaba, notó un ligero movimiento en el líquido.

Ondas.

Levantó la mirada y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas de Wolfram chorreaban por sus mejillas y caían dentro de la sopa.

El mazoku levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos negros de su rey. Para sorpresa de Yuuri, no había rastros de enojo, rencor, nisiquiera se lo notaba alterado.

Observaba con cuidado sus ojos verdes y no los entendía, porque estaban llenos de una dulzura que era imposible en un momento como ese.

"Claro que entiendo"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío, etc.

* * *

A/N: Gracias por los reviews n.n

* * *

Capítulo décimoprimero

* * *

Su intención no había sido mala. Para nada. Nunca pensó que a Wolfram iba a molestarle... o dolerle... o lo que fuere que estuviera sintiendo en ese momento, de lo que Yuuri no podía estar seguro por la expresión en su rostro. Sólo quería explicarse.

"Se enfría tu comida" señaló el joven rubio con la voz medio ahogada. Lo observaba casi con curiosidad, parecía haber crecido un poco en el tiempo que habían estado lejos, mas en nada había cambiado su forma de ser. "¿Qué es esa cara, heika?" preguntó casi molesto. Odiaba que sintieran lástima por él. "¿No te gusta mi sopa?"

"No.. es eso" respondió Yuuri haciendo girar una cuchara con desgano en el líquido "Wolfram..."

"Heika, hay veces que uno tiene que pasar por encima de otros para lograr su cometido cual sea que fuere. Es parte de la vida y no lo vas a poder cambiar nunca, por mas que te esfuerces. No es necesario que te sientas mal por mi. Me parece bien que hayas decidido de una vez dar un paso que venías buscando hace mucho tiempo y nunca te animabas a dar." dijo Wolfram en un tono distante, interrumpiéndolo. "Enserio estoy contento"

El Maou solo permaneció callado. Sus ojos no se despegaban del mantel.

Odiaba ese silencio.

"¿No me crees?" gritó Wolfram golpeándo la mesa con el puño.

Yuuri saltó en su silla por el susto y enseguida la deslizó para atrás, alejándose un poco más del joven enfrente suyo.

"¡Yuuri!" exclamó Wolfram poniéndose de pie.

La puerta de la casita se abrió y el joven Maou suspiró aliviado.

Yozak los miró extrañado un segundo, sospechando que algo había pasado entre los dos. Cuando Wolfram se dio vuelta a mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas confirmó todo lo que había estado pensando. No debía haberlos dejado solos, después de todo.

"Eeh... Heika, necesitamos ir a un lugar cerca de aqui. Ahora" Yuuri lo miró confundido, así que agregó "Tus padres... están por llegar"

"¿Aquí?" exclamó el Maou mirando de reojo a Wolfram. Ciertamente le preocupaba que el joven fuera a actuar impulsivamente enfrente de ellos.

Como si adivinara, o tal vez porque la mirada de preocupación hacia él era demasiado evidente, Wolfram murmuró entre dientes

"No te preocupes, no voy a arruinar nada" Luego, salió dando un portazo.

-

Después de caminar unos minutos, llegaron a un lago de aguas muy claras. Estaba rodeado de árboles y vegetación muy variada. Yuuri estaba tan fascinado como nervioso, hacía mucho que no veía a sus padres.

De entre las aguas aparecieron tres figuras, y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Ulrike había elegido ese lago especialmente porque no era muy hondo y no había posibilidades de que ocurriera ningún accidente con los padres del rey.

"¡Mamá!. ¡Papá!... ¿Murata?"

"Buen día, Shibuya" contestó el joven riendo al ver que la señora estaba asfixiando a su hijo en un abrazo de oso. "¿Está todo bien por estos lares?" preguntó dirigiéndose a Yozak.

"Todo _casi _en orden, Geikarespondió el hombre señalando con los ojos a Wolfram, que nisiquiera estaba prestando atención. Se había quedado embobado mirando el reencuentro. Yuuri parecía feliz...

"¿Dónde esta Shouri, mamá?" perguntó el maou extrañado, mirando a ambos lados y al lago, en busca de su hermano.

"Tenía cosas que hacer, en unos días Ken-chan lo va a buscar" contestó la señora sonriente, mirando a los demás "Yuu-chan... ¿No me vas a presentar a tus amigos?"

"Ehhh.. claro. Este de aquí es Yozak, algo así como un guardaespaldas sacado de una película, y..." de repente enmudeció y se quedó pensativo "Él es Wolfram"

Nadamás.

¿Qué le iba a decir? Este es Wolfram, mi ex-prometido... No, de ninguna manera. Su madre no tenía por que enterarse de ese tipo de cosas.

"¿Wolfram?... ¡Oh! Ken-chan me contó algo al respecto..."

Yuuri grunó avergonzado y se preparó para lo peor.

La señora se acercó al joven príncipe y lo observó detenidamente.

"¿Tú eres el prometido de mi Yuu-chan?"

La sonrisa que Wolfram mantenía en su rostro por cortesía desapareció de golpe.

El Maou abrió los ojos de par en par, empalideciendo. La tensión en el ambiente era evidente, excepto para Jennifer, que seguía esperando una respuesta de lo mas sonriente.

Yuuri abrió la boca para intentar salvar la situación, pero no alcanzó a decir nada, ya que Wolfram le ganó de mano.

"No, señora. Soy sólo un soldado" respondió con gentileza y un intento de sonrisa en los labios. Realmente se estaba esmerando.

"Pero... tenía entendido..."

"¡Mamá!" protestó el Maou

"Está bien, Heika" dijo Wolfram interrumpiéndolo otra vez, dirigiéndose a la señora, agregó "yo _era_ el prometido de su hijo, pero sólo fue un error... que tardamos en remendar..."

"¿Entonces quién se va a casar con mi Yuu-chan?. ¿Conoces a esta persona?"

"Tengo entendido que es una noble que le presentó mi madre... No la conozco, mas dicen que es realmente dulce"

Las palabras se le clavaban en la garganta. Sonreía, pero por dentro se estaba partiendo de dolor.

De pronto, Yozak interrumpió la charla cambiando de tema drásticamente, para alivio de todos.

"Heika, nos vas a tener que disculpar. Contamos sólo con dos camas, y creo que vas a preferir que sean tus padres quienes las usen" Al asentir Yuuri, el hombre prosiguió "En el establo hay un colchón... si no te importa la incomodidad del lugar, puedes dormir ahí"

-

La noche cayó sin más momentos incómodos, ya que era el turno de la guardia de Wolfram y se ausentó la tarde completa.

Luego de darles las buenas noches a sus padres, Yuuri se preparaba para irse a dormir. Acostado en el colchón, se dio vuelta para mirar al hombre que se había sentado a su lado, en el suelo.

"¿Yozak?"

"Voy a descansar un rato, hasta que toque mi guardia otra vez" aclaró el hombre, girando la cabeza para mirarlo "Por la expresión de tu rostro, hay algo que te preocupa... ¿Qué es, Heika?"

Yuuri guardó silencio un momento y suspiró

"Creo que fue mala idea venir"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el hombre haciéndose el tonto. Estaba más claro que el agua que era lo que estaba pensando Yuuri.

"Wolfram... no creo que lo esté tomando bien..."

"Heika, no esperes que Wolfram cambie de parecer de la noche a la mañana. Hace falta tiempo..."

"¡Ya pasó mucho tiempo!" exclamó Yuuri confundido

"Es verdad, pero ¿crees que todo este tiempo que pasó lejos de todos se conformó con darse por vencido? Yo no lo creo. Wolfram no es así" dijo con determinación Yozak "Aunque fuera muy ínfima, estoy seguro que guardaba algun tipo de esperanza y ganas de volver a verte, hasta cuando decía que no iba a volver al castillo, olvidándose de todos ustedes"

El Maou permaneció pensativo.

"Heika, debo ir a cubrir mi puesto" informó levantándose Yozak "Si te levantas para ir al baño, no te tropieces con nada" agregó burlonamente, abriendo las grandes puertas del lugar. La luz de la luna se filtró y bañó todo a su paso. Era una noche hermosa.

Haciendo una graciosa reverencia, el hombre salió, y todo se volvió oscuridad de nuevo.

'¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí?'

Yuuri no podía ahuyentar todas las cosas que se le venían a la mente, todas las ideas que giraban en su cabeza. Inútil era tratar de dormir. Por más que daba vueltas y vueltas no encontraba una posición cómoda, en realidad, lo que le molestaba era la conciencia.

¿Por qué siempre alguien más tenía que sufrir por su culpa? Parecía que eso era algo que nunca iba a poder cambiar, tal como se lo había dicho Wolfram.

También había dicho... que estaba contento. Pero Yuuri sabía que era una mentira. ¿Cómo? Simplemente lo sabía. Tanto tiempo habían pasado juntos, que podía leer sus ojos, el movimiento de sus manos, todo. Tanto que le dolía su silencioso dolor.

Así estaban de conectados.

Y así de lejos, también.

La luz de la luna volvió a colarse en la habitación, sorprendiendo a Yuuri ligeramente. La puerta se había abierto tan suavemente que no había hecho ruido.

Escuchó pasos, varios, que se detuvieron al lado suyo. Alguien se había sentado al lado del colchón.

El Maou abrió un ojo despacito, para satisfacer su curiosidad. Apenas iluminado por un haz de luz que se colaba por una hendidura en la madera de la pared, vio que lo miraba con tristeza, sin percatarse que estaba despierto.

"¿Wolfram...?"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío, etc.

* * *

A/N: Últimas noticias: Murata Kenha caído en un plot hole, y nadie sabe como sacarlo de allí. Bueno, disculpen, me olvidé que Murata también estaba :P Pasa que en el plot original no figuraba, pero pensé que sería mas normal si los padres de Yuuri vinieran acompañados por alguien. Es un misterio donde pasó la noche Murata... pongámosle que la casa de Wolfram tenía un sofá y listo :P

Gracias por los reviews n.n Me pone muy contenta que sigan la historia y que les guste tanto como a mí escribirla.

En fin... ah, algo que quería hacer. Si alguien me quiere dar alguna sugerencia, comentario sobre el fico simplemente hablar :P ...iriskurenai hotmail :)

* * *

Capítulo décimosegundo

* * *

"¡Yu-Yuuri!. ¿Estabas despierto?" preguntó sorprendido el joven.

"No podía dormir... Ne, Wolfram..."

"¿Qué pasa?" respondió mientras bostezaba y acomodaba la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados apoyados en sus rodillas.

Yuuri no se animaba a preguntarle si estaba bien, si seguía enojado o si le había dolido, sólo se quedó callado. Le sorprendió que Wolfram estaba igual de callado que él. Lo llamó, pero seguía sin contestarle. El Maou apoyó una mano en una de las piernas del joven a su lado y lo empujó suavemente, para llamarle la atención.

Wolfram abrió los ojos de repente y miró a su alrededor confundido

"¿Me quedé dormido? Perdón Heika... no oí lo que querías decirme" murmuró volviendo a cerrar los ojos

"No importa... ¡Y no me llames Heika! Esa maldita costumbre que tienen..." protestó Yuuri mientras volvía a empujarlo "¡Hey! Si vas a dormir, que no sea ahí sentado... Mi madre siempre dice que no hace nada bien dormir incómodo" agregó haciéndole un lugar a su lado. Wolfram lo miró con los ojos apenas abiertos y negó con la cabeza.

"Wolfram..."

"No voy a dormir ahí aunque me lo pidas" respondió el joven rubio de manera cortante "Buenas noches"

"No es un pedido. Te lo ordeno" replicó triunfante Yuuri, sabiendo que en ese caso, no podía negarse. Después de todo, el era el rey.

Wolfram se sentó derecho de golpe, enfurecido

"¡No porque seas el Maou tienes derecho a decidir sobre este tipo de cosas!"

"¿Entonces te estás rehusando a cumplir una orden?" preguntó divertido Yuuri

El joven dudó, y sin mirarlo a los ojos, se acercó al colchón en el piso "Supongo que no" murmuró entre dientes tumbándose a su lado. A la acción prosiguió un silencio tan incómodo que daba risa. ¿Quién iba a decir que iban a volver a dormir tan cerca otra vez? La vida seguro actuaba de maneras extrañas...

El Maou observaba a Wolfram atentamente. Parecía estar enojadísimo, pero a la vez, se le notaba tan sonrojado que su cara parecía una manzana.

Yuuri no pudo contenerse y empezó a reir, sin dejar de mirarlo. El joven pareció molestarse al principio, pero enseguida devolvió la mirada y sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

Aún así, sus ojos estaban tan tristes que Yuuri tuvo que mirar a otro lado.

"¿Cómo está el castillo ahora que no estoy?" preguntó tímidamente Wolfram, no porque particularmente le interesara, sino para evitar la vuelta de aquel silencio monstruoso que los separaba.

"Bien... Normal" respondió Yuuri y se detuvo a pensar un momento "Al principio se sentía un poco raro. Todos preguntaban donde estabas. Fue muy repentino..."

Al decir esas palabras, el Maou recordó que aún no le había pedido perdón por todo lo que había pasado ese día.

"Sobre ese día..."

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Wolfram se le adelantó, interrumpiéndolo

"Perdón Yuuri. Nunca quise lastimarte, no debí actuar de esa manera. Nisiquiera debí enojarme... Siempre supe como eran las cosas, pero no quería aceptarlas. Ahora ya está bien. Vas a ser feliz..."

El Maou permaneció callado. Era un hecho que las palabras del otro joven lo habían sorprendido. Hasta parecía optimista... y lo hubiera engañado de no ser porque su mirada lo delataba.

"Wolfram... yo...yo también tengo que pedirte disculpas..."

"No" lo interrumpió otra vez el rubio "Sólo dijiste lo que sentías. No es raro que desprecies a una persona como yo. Todos en el castillo lo hacen... aunque se lo callen, por eso... Por eso aquí estoy mejor... Durante todo este tiempo me di cuenta que nadie me necesitaba. Nadie me vino a buscar, no me escribieron ni una carta, nisiquiera preguntaban por mí cuando Yozak iba de visita para allá."

Yuuri se sintió avergonzado, ya que él era una de esas personas que no habían tenido la delicadeza de averiguar si al menos estaba bien. Hasta se había olvidado de su existencia por meses... Definitivamente se sentía una mala persona.

"No te sientas mal" murmuró Wolfram intuyendo que era lo que encerraba el silencio de su -todavía- prometido "No puedo culparte de que no me quieras siendo como soy"

"Así como eres... Te quiero, Wolfram. Así"

Al ver la sorpresa en los ojos del príncipe, Yuuri reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

"Es decir... Ehh... como a un..."

"Amigo" dijo Wolfram completando la frase que al Maou le costaba decir "Seamos amigos, Yuuri... que es lo único que podemos ser"

"Ya somos amigos" respondió el Maou sonriendo y el otro joven le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se acomodaba mejor bajo la frazada. Al hacerlo, sin querer pateó a Yuuri, que no tardó ni un segundo en chillar

"¡Ou! No extrañaba esto" bromeó.

Wolfram lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se dió vuelta, dándole la espalda.

"¡Ya sé que no lo extrañabas!" gritó molesto. Yuuri observó que estaba otra vez refregándose los ojos con el puño de la chaqueta.

Wolfram... ¿No lo extrañaba? No exactamente sus patadas... pero había tantas otras cosas que si...

El calor bajo las sábanas, su voz, sus cabellos contra la almohada, justo al lado de su cara... su perfume. Yuuri inspiró hondo. Seguía oliendo como antes...

Se sentía mal... aunque no sabía bien por qué.

_¿Qué me pasa?_

Estaba de nuevo con Wolfram, pero todo había cambiado. Sentía los ojos húmedos. No sabía si por una inmensa alegría, o una inmensa tristeza.

Se concentró en la respiración tranquila del joven, que todavía le daba la espalda.

_¿Qué me pasa?_

En algún momento, todo eso se iba a acabar... y no se iban a ver nunca más. Él se iba a casar... y su vida iba a tener que seguir sin Wolfram. Después de todo, en esos meses había vivido y probado como era estar sin él... pero en ese preciso momento, no podía pensar en que nunca se volvieran a encontrar.

Cuando menos se hubo dado cuenta, estaba sollozando sin poder controlarse. El joven a su lado se dio vuelta y lo miró afligido

"¿Qué pasa, Yuuri?" preguntó en voz baja

"Nada" respondió el joven Maou ahogándose con sus propias lágrimas.

Wolfram lo miró callado por unos minutos. Luego susurró "No seas estúpido. Me vas a hacer llorar a mí"

Yuuri lo miró a los ojos, sin entender

"Sabes que tu dolor es mi dolor" replicó Wolfram dulcemente, tomándolo de un brazo y acercándolo a él. Sin previo aviso, lo abrazó suavemente. El otro joven devolvió el abrazo pero con mas fuerza y algo de desesperación.

"No quiero que desaparezcas" susurró entre sollozos

Sin entender, el rubio príncipe acarició sus negros cabellos en silencio hasta que el joven se durmió. No era momento para preguntar nada... Yuuri debía estar muy cansado.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío, etc.

* * *

A/N:Omg, cuanto tiempo... Mil disculpas por no updatear en estas... dos/tres semanas? Las fiestas me secuestraron y no pude hacer nada para remediarlo. Pasó tanto tiempo que le perdí un poco el hilo a la historia :( Me está costando, pero ya retomé. Disculpen también el cap super corto, leeeeees prometo que el próximo va a ser super largo (?) para compensar x3

* * *

Capítulo décimotercero

* * *

Lo primero que sintió Yuuri al despertar fue una mano, que aunque todavía gentil, presionaba sus labios con algo de fuerza. Algo alarmado, abrió los ojos y observó lleno de confusión cómo Wolfram miraba a su alrededor nerviosamente. Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, hasta que en cierto momento, repararon en el joven de cabellos negros. El joven príncipe frunció el ceño y susurró

"Sh... Tranquilo y quieto. No pasa nada"

Ya más despierto, los sentidos de Yuuri comenzaron a agudizarse y pudo escuchar, que al otro lado de las paredes del lugar, resonaban pasos. Muchos pasos.

"Se debe haber corrido la voz de que estabas por aquí... Malditos humanos" dijo el mazoku por lo bajo mientras conducía a Yuuri, sin destaparle la boca, hacia uno de los rincones de la habitación. Acercando unas mantas, lo tapó casi completamente. Al ver el rostro asustado del joven, suspiró.

"No te preocupes. En cuanto todo esté seguro, te voy a venir a buscar. Mientras tanto, no hagas ruido ni te muevas... Por precaución sólamente, no voy a dejarlos pasar" susurró mientras acomodaba la manta por encima de la cabeza de Yuuri.

Estaba listo para irse cuando oyó algo a sus espaldas. Alarmado, se dio vuelta y observó que Yuuri se había parado y lo observaba con impaciencia.

"¿Qu-"

"¿Qué hay con mis padres? Pueden estar en peligro ¡Seguro esas personas saben que--"

Wolfram se acercó algo irritado y apoyó su índice en los labios del Maou

"Heika... Te dije que estuvieras callado" susurró en un tono serio que no pudo mantener por mucho tiempo. No se le daba bien el retar a alguien como Yuuri. Había veces que le hubiera gustado ser como su hermanoGwendal, pero simplemente no podía."Llorón... No pasa nada" agregó burlonamente "Los voy a proteger tanto como a ti, no tienes por qué preocuparte"

"¡No puedes irsolo! Voy contigo..."

"No" lo interrumpió el príncipe. Yuuri sí que era irritante cuando se ponía así. El querer ayudar y participar era una de sus mejores virtudes, pero no tenía la habilidad necesaria como para enfrentarse al enemigo la mayoría de las veces "Solamente vas a estorbar... Puedo sólo" mirando hacia la puerta, agregó "Al menos esta vez confía en mí" Volviéndolo a ocultar bajo la gruesa tela, se alejó del lugar.

Bajo la manta, abrazado a sus rodillas, Yuuri no pudo evitar preguntarse si todo iba a estar bien.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío, etc.

* * *

A/N: Primero lo primero... gracias por los reviews, como siempre, me pone muy contenta que les guste el fic y me anima a seguir updateandolo (No pensé que en realidad le llegara a gustar a una sola persona, así que estoy mas que satisfecha) :)

Este cap... todavía no me decido que pensar de él :P Intenté hacer algo mas descriptivo, mas lleno, pero... terminó siendo una especie de palabrerío que no empuja mucho la historia en sí. Si no les gusta avisen, ok? Igualmente el próximo viene en el mismo formato ya que anoche decidí sacrificar algunas horas de sueño para ver si podía mejorar aunque sea un poquito el fic. So... sean buenos y cuentenme que les parece. Se aceptan críticas constructivas :P

* * *

Capítulo décimocuarto

* * *

Yuuri no estaba seguro de cuantas horas habían pasado. Nisiquiera sabía con exactitud si eran horas o minutos, segundos tal vez. El tiempo parecía detenerse y correr pesadamente bajo aquella manta gruesa y descolorida.

¿Cómo podía esperar tranquilo? Había demasiado en juego si algo salía mal. Demasiadas cosas preciosas para él. Su familia... ¿Qué iba a decir su madre cuando se encontrara con semejante recibimiento? No iba a estar para nada complacida. Eso, pensando en el mejor de los casos, que era el que nadie saliera herido. Quería confiar en eso, creer en eso, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, más difícil se tornaba hacerlo. A pesar de que Wolfram estaba encargado de asegurarse de que nada les pasara a sus padres ni a él, no podía estar del todo tranquilo. No era porque no confiara en el soldado, al contrario, era uno de sus más confiables y fieles súbditos. El maou no pudo evitar sonreirse cuando pensó en esa palabra. "Súbditos". Wolfram no era eso... Era su prometido, todavía, aunque ya no actuara como tal. Su comportamiento había cambiado mucho, tanto que apenas se podía vislumbrar algún rastro de ese príncipe enérgicamente orgulloso y posesivo, tal vez, por cansancio o desilusión. Aunque bien, era difícil creer que ese joven se hubiera dado por vencido. No era ese tipo de persona. De cualquier manera, no le preocupaba tanto ser protegido, como el bienestar de su protector.

Yuuri sabía que Wolfram estaba bien entrenado. En el peor de los casos...

Miles de situaciones pasaban por la cabeza del joven rey. ¿Qué podía llegar a pasar si Wolfram no podía con ellos? Tal vez fueran demasiados, tal vez fueran habilidosos, tal vez... ¿Y si raptaban a su madre?. ¿Y si herían a su padre? Nunca se lo iba a perdonar. No por haber perdido, sino por no haber aceptado su ayuda. Por encapricharse en ir solo contra quien sabe cuantos y arrojarse a una batalla incierta y peligrosa.

¿Qué estaría pasando afuera? Ya había pasado mucho tiempo... En cualquier momento tenía que abrirse aquella puerta y dar paso al vencedor. Podía ser Wolfram, podía ser... alguien más, de dudosas intenciones. Probablemente lo raptarían y demandarían una recompensa, forzaran algun tratado o negociación con Shin Makoku. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Morir, tal vez.

¿Estaba preparado para morir?

Había muchas cosas que no había hecho. Había tantos de los que no se había despedido... A decir verdad no se había despedido de nadie, porque sólo había viajado para firmar un estúpido papel. Estaba completamente confiado en volver, pero, eventualmente ese tipo de contratiempos ocurrían y se llevaban la vida de más de uno.

_Accidentes_

No era la culpa de nadie, nisiquiera de aquellos humanos. No conocía sus motivos, pero los debían tener. ¿Quién era él para juzgar a los demás? Estaba conciente del peligro que afrontaba cuando decidió acceder a convertirse en el nuevo Maou. No era que le hubieran dejado muchas opciones de todas formas, pero a decir verdad, había disfrutado todo ese tiempo que había pasado en Shin Makoku, con la gente del castillo y todos los que conoció en su paso por el resto de las tierras. Se había divertido mucho, y había conocido a personas invaluables. Todos a fin de cuentas le habían brindado un apoyo incondicional, sin importar las primeras impresiones ni las diferencias que pudieran haber, convirtiéndose, más que en sus soldados, consejeros, protectores y demás, en verdaderos amigos.

No tenía ningún tipo de remordimientos. Solamente tal vez, el hecho de romper aquella promesa que le había hecho a Greta antes de partir, pero estaba seguro que en el castillo no le iba a faltar protección ni afecto. Todos querían mucho a la niña.

De repente se sintió tranquilo y pudo sentir que los latidos de su corazón habían disminuído notablemente hasta llevar un ritmo normal. ¿Estaba preparado? Eso pensó hasta que...

El mundo parecío ponerse cabeza abajo cuando se abrió la puerta de aquel lugar, de golpe y sin avisar. La calma que había ganado hacía unos momentos se desvaneció súbitamente y dio entrada a una desesperación ya conocida.

Yuuri se apretó contra la pared, acurrucándose y tapando sus oídos. Aquellos pasos y el latir desenfrenado de su corazón lo estaban volviendo loco. En cualquier momento lo iban a descubrir, y se iba a acabar todo. Esa repentina cobardía estaba mas allá de su entendimiento. Sentía mucho miedo, aunque ya se había hecho a la idea de la muerte. Sabía que tarde o temprano, aquella señora vestida de negro lo iba a ir a buscar. Tal vez tenía miedo de, antes de sentir su abrazo, ver su cara satisfecha y demoníaca.

Cada pisada retumbaba en aquella habitación. Se acercaban cada vez más. Se dirigían hacia él.

Llegado un momento, se detuvieron, y pudo hasta sentir la presencia de aquella persona. Estaba justo a su lado. Había llegado el momento...

Sintió, de repente, cómo la manta era apartada de su cabeza. En un movimiento repentino, la apretó fuertemente entre los dedos y tiró con fuerza, volviéndose a tapar. Era inútil, pero no podía dejarse asesinar sin al menos antes haber opuesto algo de resistencia. Todo fuera por su honor, que de todas formas, no le servía de mucho en ese momento.

La figura al otro lado de la manta siguió tironeando, pero con desgano y tan poca fuerza, que Yuuri pudo quitársela de las manos. En vez de volver a intentarlo, decidió llevárselo con manta y todo, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y moviéndolo hacia donde se encontraba. El Maou pateó y se debatió bajo la gruesa capa de tela hasta que se dio cuenta que el sujeto aquel nisiquiera se movía. Sólo parecía sostenerlo.

Yuuri se armó de valor y se desenredó de la manta que lo cubría con dificultad, sólo para observar a un Wolfram que lo miraba entretenido sentado en el piso. Estaba muy despeinado y sucio, pero aún así, conservaba su característico encanto.

"¿Esas son formas de recibirme, llorón?" bromeó el rubio "Sabía que eras miedoso, pero no a tal punto. De todas formas... ya estoy aquí. Vine a buscarte como dejé prometido" agregó satisfecho. Hablaba rápido y de una manera tan nerviosa que extrañaba a Yuuri. Al observar que la mirada algo perturbada del Maou no se le quitaba de encima, preguntó con algo de preocupación "¿Estás bien? No entró nadie ¿Verdad?"

"No... estoy bien" respondió Yuuri sin dejar de mirarlo "Me asusté un poco... nada más"

"¡Un poco!" rió Wolfram sarcásticamente mientras se recostaba contra una pared, a su lado "Es poco decir un poco, Heika"

El joven de cabellos negros frunció el ceño y miró a un lado, algo avergonzado. "No me digas así... es Yuuri" respondió por reflejo. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando y analizando la situación como para contestar algo coherente. ¿Qué disfrazaba Wolfram con esa conducta tan sospechosa en él? Moviendo la vista en torno al soldado, observó que éste jadeaba un poco. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y Yuuri observaba con nerviosa fascinación cómo sus largas pestañas temblaban de vez en cuando.

"¿Wolfram?"

El susodicho abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa débil. "No es nada... Estaba descansando" susurró, agregando luego "¿Vamos a la casa? Ya va a ser hora de desayunar" Con esto, se paró resueltamente, tendiéndole la mano a Yuuri para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Al salir, el Maou observó con horror la escena. Estaba todo hecho un desastre, el jardín en el que tanto se esmeraba su amigo ahora estaba convertido en un grotesco paisaje de guerra. Nada quedaba ya de las plantas ni de las flores. Todo estaba cortado, arrancado y deshecho.

El pie de Yuuri de pronto, se encontró con algo macizo, que de no ser porque Wolfram lo sostuvo, lo hubiera hecho caer al suelo. Instintivamente miró hacia abajo, y la vista le heló la sangre. Un hombre... un humano. No había observado que por todo el jardín estaban sus cuerpos. Los cadáveres de los invasores, que no eran más de diez.

El Maou volteó su cabeza hacia Wolfram, que lo miraba con algo de compasión.

"No era mi intención que vieras esto..." dijo por lo bajo. Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos. Tomándolo de un brazo, lo forzó a caminar hacia la casa, ya que los pies de Yuuri estaban como pegados al suelo. Se encontraba petrificado.

¿Ésta era la tarea de un soldado?. ¿Tomar la vida de otras personas para proteger algo? Todo había sido por él. Esas personas habían muerto por él. Se sentía horriblemente culpable. Sentía como si él los hubiera matado. Indirectamente, así era.

Sintió caminar, sintió una mano tironearlo y conducirlo por el sendero de la casa, regado de sangre. Se tambaleaba y bajo la imposibilidad de caminar derecho quería parar, pero lo seguían empujando. Quería parar. Quería que todo parara, porque se sentía como en la peor de las pesadillas.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas. Todo le daba vueltas.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío, etc.

* * *

A/N: Gracias por los reviews :) Acuerdense... críticas constructivas, críticas constructivas... quiero! Ah y por cualquier cosa o para hablar nomas... iriskurenai en hotmail. Pasen y lean.

* * *

Capítulo décimoquinto

* * *

De la boca de Wolfram no parecía salir ningun sonido, aunque Yuuri atribuyó lo anterior al estado de aturdimiento en el que se encontraba. Sostenido entre los brazos del joven príncipe, dejó que sus párpados cayeran y se abandonó a su suerte. Le pareció ser arrastrado unos metros, pero el movimiento frenó allí. Recostado en el pasto todavía húmedo de rocío, sintió algo muy fresco apoyarse sobre su frente y algo muy cálido recorrer su rostro con suavidad. La brisa de la mañana lo estaba reanimando de a poco, y sus sentidos comenzaban a funcionar correctamente otra vez.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Wolfram retirar su mano de encima suyo con rapidez. Inclinado sobre su cuerpo, preguntó "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

¿Cómo se encontraba? Sin duda impresionado, asqueado y con ganas de volver a su mundo y despertarse de una vez por todas, para que le dijeran que sólo había sido un mal sueño. El asunto había llegado muy lejos.

Ver gente morir por su causa era demasiado crudo. Intolerable. No podía apartar de su mente aquella imagen.

Entonces sus ojos se concentraron en aquel que les había dado muerte. No se había apartado de su lado ni un segundo, y sus ojos verdes lo miraban con preocupación y algo de una amable dulzura. ¿Era posible que aquel sujeto que a veces se comportaba de manera noble y entregada hacia él, albergara en su pecho el coraje para matar a otra persona?. ¿Se sentía a gusto...?. ¿Tranquilo? Indiferente...

¿Cómo era que podía dormir de noche?

¿...podía?

Yuuri se estremeció de pensar lo que pasaría por la cabeza del soldado en el preciso instante que arrebataba la vida de alguien con su propia espada. Nunca se había quejado, porque si se trataba de protegerlo, habría hasta vendido su alma sin chistar.

Al no recibir respuesta de su parte, Wolfram frunció el ceño y lo tomó por debajo de los brazos. Lo arrastró con dificultad poco menos de dos metros y se dejó caer en la hierba. "Yuuri, por lo que mas quieras... No te puedo acarrear, estoy..." Su frase se detuvo cuando observó que Yuuri se había incorporado y lo miraba con una extraña expresión en el rostro "... muy cansado"

"Ya estoy mejor" dijo poniéndose de pie resueltamente. No tenía derecho a ser comportarse como un niño mimado en ese momento. Wolfram ya debía tener suficiente como para tener que estarlo cuidando como a un chiquito. "¿...y tú?"

"¿Y yo qué?" preguntó el otro con un aire de desinterés evidentemente falso, mientras se paraba y caminaba a su lado.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Cansado, ya te dije" respondió apurado y abrió la puerta de la casa. Adentro parecía todo en orden. Los padres del rey no se habían levantado aún, y Murata dormía despatarrado en un sillón. Yuuri lo miró con algo de envidia. "¿Cómo puede dormir tan despreocupado en un momento como éste?" le dijo por lo bajo a Wolfram, que sonrió festejando la broma.

"Yuuri¿podrías poner las tazas en la mesa? Voy a cambiarme el uniforme... A tus padres les va a dar un ataque si tienen que desayunar con una persona cubierta de tierra"

El joven de cabellos negros asintió y se dispuso a hacer lo que le habían encargado. La tarea se dificultó notablemente al no conocer dónde guardaba el príncipe sus tazas y tener que abrir cada una de las puertas de aquel mueble alto y de madera lustrosa. Finalmente las encontró, en uno de los estantes más altos. Sólo subido una silla pudo alcanzarlas. Yuuri se preguntó la razón de tener las cosas tan altas en la casa del mismísimo Wolfram, ya que no era mucho más alto que él. Tal vez no era como se había pintado en su mente, y el joven soldado sólo cocinaba esporádicamente o a lo sumo no era él quien guardaba la vajilla, ya que la colocación a tal altura de las tazas tenía que ser, indefectiblemente, obra de Yozak. En su afán de completar rápido el pedido, el Maou tomó varias tazas a la vez. Mientras bajaba de la silla, se tambaleó e inevitablemente, una de las tazas se deslizó de encima de las demás, cayendo al suelo y haciéndose añicos en un ruidoso estallido de vidrios.

Murata dió un salto y abrió los ojos de golpe, buscándo frenéticamente sus lentes sobre la mesita ratona que estaba ubicada enfrente del sillón.

"¿Shibuya?" preguntó luego de encontrarlos y acomodarlos sobre su nariz "¿Qué...?" Al asomarse a la cocina yver la cara de espanto de Yuuri observando la taza rota, el joven decidió que ya no era necesario preguntar nada.

"¡Wolfram se va a enfurecer cuando vea que rompí su taza!" susurró desesperadamente a la vez que intentaba bajar de la silla sin pisar ningún pedazo de dicho objeto. Se detuvo en seco cuando Wolfram apareció por la puerta, con media sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

"¡Yo sabía!" exclamó mirando el desorden de vidrios a sus pies "Sabía que iba a pasar esto. Ya era raro que no hubieras hecho ningún desastre hasta ahora..."

Yuuri se disculpó energicamente, una y otra vez, a lo que Wolfram respondió algo divertido "Está bien, es sólo una taza. Voy a buscar una bolsa para poner los pedazos"

Con esto, salió de la casa cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas con suavidad.

"Veo que Sir Von Bielefeld sigue siendo tu niñero..." observó pensativamente el joven de lentes, poniéndose cómodo en una de las sillas de la cocina "Shibuya... ¿en qué estás pensando?" agregó al ver la falta de respuesta del joven. Parecía mirar detenidamente los vidrios en el piso, pero Murata sabía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, como de costumbre.

Yuuri sacudió la cabeza e hizo una mueca que más se asemejaba a una sonrisa triste que a ninguna otra cosa. "No es nada... Creo que voy a juntar un poco el desorden" murmuró bajando de la silla con cuidado y tomando, con mucho más cuidado, algunos de los fragmentos mas enteros de la taza. Pero no importa cuanto cuidado pusiera, siempre algo le tenía que salir mal. El joven rey maldijo su suerte, cuando uno de los afilados bordes rasgo su piel.

"Hoy no estás de suerte Shibuya..." rió el joven a sus espaldas "Deberías vendar eso" agregó con tono serio "Sir Von Bielefeld es un soldado, debería tener una caja de primeros auxilios en algún lugar"

Yuuri asintió y se dirigió hacia el baño. No estaba seguro de que lo que buscaba estuviera allí, pero guiándose por el hecho de que en su casa su madre guardaba las vendas, algodón y demás en el baño, pensó que en el caso del príncipe no debía ser muy diferente. Al entrar observó que el lugar era pequeño y muy celeste. Estaba bastante limpio... a no ser por el uniforme que había usado Wolfram hacía unos minutos, que permanecía tirado en el piso. Dispuesto a hacer una buena acción, para el joven y para él mismo, puesto que su madre no se hubiera puesto muy contenta de ver ropa tirada en el piso, alzó el uniforme y lo comenzó a alisar. Sus dedos, que recorrían la tela con suavidad, se humedecieron de golpe. Extrañado, lo dio vuelta... y su rostro tornó pálido como una hoja de papel.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío y blablah... listo, ya pueden empezar a leer. El único personaje que sí es mío es Camilla que se las regalo si quieren, porque me cae mal. :D

* * *

A/N: Estoy bastante descontenta con este chap, pero antes que rehacerlo por quinta vez y dejarlos sin chap hasta mitad de semana... - llora - Está espantoso T.T

Gracias por los reviews :)

* * *

Capítulo Décimosexto

* * *

No se había dado cuenta. En ningún momento había sospechado nada semejante. ¿Por qué Wolfram no le había dicho nada?

Yuuri permaneció unos segundos petrificado en el lugar, todavía sosteniendo el uniforme empapado de sangre entre sus dedos. Sin entender. Había estado tan preocupado sintiéndose culpable y horrorizándose por el daño causado a los enemigos, que no había notado que su único aliado, había sido herido. Tenía razón cuando pensó que algo estaba mal con Wolfram aquella vez en el establo, pero no supo ver a través de la mentira de su amigo. ¿Para qué mentir con algo tan delicado? Yuuri no sabía si comenzaba a enfurecer o a entrar en pánico, tal vez un poco de las dos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, envolvió su mano en un pañuelo y salió corriendo del baño, hacia la puerta que daba al jardín. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, se detuvo en seco.

La voz de Yozak se oía al otro lado de la madera, debía haber llegado hacía algunos minutos de su guardia nocturna. Sonaba exasperado, cosa rara en él, ya que era una persona de lo más pacífica y risueña. Yuuri sabía que tenía que salir, sabía que quería salir para saber si pasaba algo malo al otro lado y fundamentalmente, si ese algo tenía que ver con Wolfram. Mas no podía. No se atrevía a abrir esa puerta. Con la mano en el picaporte, esperaba y se esforzaba por escuchar y entender alguna de las palabras que venían de afuera.

_¡Wolfram!_

Eso escuchó. Wolfram. No sabía si su mente le había jugado una mala pasada y oía cosas por estar enfermándose de preocupación o si era verdad, pero decidió armarse de valor y abrir la puerta. Al asomarse confirmó la peor de sus sospechas. El príncipe se encontraba recostado contra la pared de la casa, pálido y bañado de un sudor frío. Yuuri salió de golpe, tropezándose con el marco de la puerta y haciendo un fuerte ruido al caer.

"¡Heika!" exclamó Yozak sorprendido y volviéndose hacia Wolfram, lo sacudió por los hombros mientras gritaba "¡No te duermas, estúpido!" El joven sólo murmuró algo entre dientes, sin abrir los ojos. "Heika... esto es, como diré... un poco grave" informó Yozak, pausadamente para no asustar más al Maou, pero en realidad, causó el efecto contrario en el joven, que se arrodilló al lado del soldado rubio y lo tomó por los hombros. "Wolfram ¿Por qué no me dijiste?. ¿Por qué te callaste algo como ésto?"

Al sentir la voz de su prometido, Wolfram abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió sarcásticamente "Alguien tenía que hacerlo, llorón" El tono de su voz era suave y casi inaudible.

Yuuri no supo que contestar. No sabía si enojarse, si reir, si llorar... No sabía que hacer para ayudarlo. Nisiquiera sabía si había alguna forma de hacerlo. "Te podría haber ayudado" atinó a responder. El príncipe echó a reir como si hubiera escuchado las palabras mas ridículas del mundo, pero se detuvo de golpe, apretando los párpados. Hasta algo tan simple como reir dolía demasiado. "Como si fueras capaz..." susurró lentamente, abriendo los ojos y observando al joven a su lado. "Soy tu soldado, Yuuri, y es para lo único que sirvo en este momento. No sé hacer nada más ni desempeñarme en ninguna otra tarea. Como prometido no funcioné en ese entonces, mucho menos como amigo. Ni como padre de Greta, ni como hermano, hijo... nada. Nada Yuuri. El egoísmo y orgullo que llevo dentro me cegó y no me dejó ver hasta ahora... todo lo que pasaba"

Yuuri abrió la boca para contradecirlo. No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a decir, pero las palabras que salían de la boca de su -todavía- prometido no se oían nada bien. De cualquier modo, antes que pudiera decir nada, Wolfram ya estaba hablando otra vez.

"Se me da ser así, pelear, defender impulsivamente lo que creo o lo que quiero... soy un bárbaro. Por eso... me alegro que hayas decidido tener a otra persona a tu lado. Me daría mucho miedo la idea de volver a lastimarte. Aquel día, perdí todo el... poco derecho que tenía a estar a tu lado" sonriendo levemente, agregó "Ya no voy a volver a ser egoísta, Yuuri. Voy a velar por tu felicidad... y no por la mía"

El joven Maou observaba con horror que a medida que los minutos pasaban Wolfram se tornaba más y más pálido. Se volteó hacia Yozak en busca de ayuda, pero al contacto de sus miradas el hombre desvió la suya, que se perdió por el suelo y a lo lejos también. Se veía algo perturbado por la escena, tal vez conmovido.

Al volver la vista hacia Wolfram, Yuuri observó que éste intentaba incorporarse con mucha dificultad. Le molestaba tanto que fuera así... Nisiquiera en un momento como ese se rebajaba a pedir ayuda. Odiaba ese maldito orgullo. Si no fuera por él, las cosas no habrían llegado a tal punto y... todo podría haber sido diferente. Desde el principio. Todo podría haber sido... tan distinto.

"¡No te muevas!" gritó Yozak a su lado, dirigiéndose al rubio y sacándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Volteándose a hacia él, agregó exasperado "Heika, está perdiendo mucha sangre..."

Yuuri tenía idea de como proceder en tal situación. Tenía miedo, eso era de lo único de lo que estaba conciente. Todavía dudando, se acercó más a él para ayudarlo a sentarse, al menos. No podía soportar el sentimiento de inutilidad e impotencia que lo llenaba. Suavemente, acercó sus manos al joven príncipe, pero estas fueron rechazadas con un manotazo del propio Wolfram. "Basta... es hora de que te vayas" susurró ásperamente tumbándose en la hierba todavía húmeda "¿Dónde está ese papel?" Yuuri lo miró confundido. "El que tengo que firmar"

"Wolfram, no es momento para eso" lo retó Yozak "después..."

"Después nada. Firmemos... así este llorón se puede ir" riendo despacio, cerró los ojos "Vamos a firmar... Yuuri así... así..."

Yuuri esperó a que Wolfram completara la frase, pero nada vino después. Era la primera vez que Yuuri no quería que el joven se mantuviera callado. Hubiera preferido mil veces que lo llamara llorón, traidor o lo que fuera que pasara por su cabecita. Cualquier cosa menos eso, el silencio. Petrificado observó como Yozak lo tomaba en brazos y él nisiquiera oponía resistencia. Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta ante sus ojos, como si fuera una espantosa pesadilla. Yuuri se preguntó si ese era su castigo por 'engañar' a Wolfram e intentar deshacerse del compromiso, aunque no lo creía posible, ya que en todo caso, el que peor la estaba pasando era el otro joven. Aquel que era inocente y en su inocencia, había protegido al culpable con la mayor devoción. ¡Él no se merecía que lo protegiera! Despues de todo nunca había sido menos que una basura con él. Nunca se le había ocurrido tomarlo enserio. Nunca pensó, que en realidad, era TAN serio. Todo podría haber sido diferente.

Yuuri se volteó hacia la casa, sólo para ver a Murata parado cerca de la entrada, pensativo y con el ceño fruncido. "Esto no es bueno... Vamos a llevarlo al castillo lo antes posible"

"¡Al castillo!" exclamó exasperado Yuuri "Pero él no quería..."

"¡Eso no importa ahora, Shibuya!" lo interrumpió Murata, mientras se acercaba al carruaje en el que había viajado Yuuri el día anterior.

Mientras observaba como colocaban a su prometido dentro, el Maou suspiró "Conrad me va a matar... Se va a enfurecer" Enseguida, alguien apoyó gentilmente una mano sobre su hombro "Shibuya... Yo me encargo de eso" susurró Murata sonriendo dulcemente "Este asunto queda bajo mi responsabilidad. Es verdad que puede haber una serie de problemas de algún tipo al llegar, pero... ninguno sería tan grave como verlo morir ante tus ojos ¿Verdad?"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío y blablah... listo, ya pueden empezar a leer. El único personaje que sí es mío es Camilla que se las regalo si quieren, porque me cae mal. :D

* * *

A/N: Muraken (l) y gracias por los reviews.

* * *

Capítulo Décimoseptimo

* * *

De a ratos sus ojos se entrecerraban. No había dormido nada bien. 

El tiempo que había permanecido acostado en aquel colchón en el establo nisiquiera podía contarse como dormir. Tanto le habían atormentado sus pensamientos, que apenas había podido serenarse un rato, sólo gracias a un calor conocido que le recordaba a su hogar. Bueno, a decir verdad, le recordaba al castillo, que ya era como su casa también.

El ruido monótono del andar de los caballos y el vaivén del carro hacían que su batalla contra el sueño fuera aún más difícil.

Recostado sobre una de las paredes laterales del carro, Yuuri vigilaba atentamente al joven dormido sobre sus piernas. Observaba cada uno de los movimientos de su pecho, como si el mundo dependiera de ello. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Hasta el menor temblor en la punta de sus largas pestañas lo hacía sobresaltar.

Yozak, sentado en el lado opuesto del carruaje observaba la escena de brazos cruzados y con un gesto de disgusto plantado en su rostro, lo que era bastante atípico en él. No tenía nada en contra de Wolfram, pero llevarlo al castillo... Podía estar muy grave, pero hasta él sabía que había cosas que no era prudente mezclar. Su llegada iba a desatar, en el mejor posible de los casos, innumerables situaciones incómodas. Y en el peor de los casos... Yozak nisiquiera quería pensar que pasaría entonces.

Por su parte, sabía que Conrad no iba a reaccionar nada bien. Antes de partir le había encargado expresamente que se encargara de que Yuuri no intentara nada que tuviera que ver con llevar a Wolfram al castillo, y si bien, no había sido ni idea de Yuuri ni algo a lo que pudiera oponerse, sabía que se iba a molestar de todas maneras. No era algo común ver molesto a Conrad, ya que su temperamento solía ser dulce y calmado, pero el hombre lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que cuando se trataba del joven príncipe, nada se podía tomar a la ligera. Aunque Wolfram fuera cruel en su trato hacia él la mayoría de las veces, seguía siendo su precioso hermanito menor.

Por pedido del Maou, sus padres viajaban con Murata en otro carruaje. Porsupuesto que le hubiera encantado viajar con sus padres, hacía mucho que no los veía y tenía tanto que contar y compartir con ellos que no veía la hora de llegar al castillo y sentarse cómodamente a charlar. Pero ahora, era más importante otra cosa... otra persona. Quería estar con él.

Yuuri no estaba seguro por qué. Tal vez porque se sentía responsable, o en deuda, o... Quien sabe. La verdad era que no podía despegarse ni un momento del joven.

Antes del mediodía hicieron una parada para almorzar y dejar que los animales descansaran. Yuuri prefirió quedarse dentro del carro. ¿Cómo se suponía que se iba a mover cuando Wolfram estaba apoyado en él? No quería despertarlo, ya cuando llegaran podría comer y estirar las piernas cuanto quisiera.

Una de las puertas se abrió y Murata subió, sentándose en el asiento que previamente había ocupado Yozak. "Shibuya..." susurró para no perturbar el sueño del joven "¿Estás bien?" A pesar de que el tono de su pregunta era bastante dulce, su rostro estaba serio y algo pálido. "Deberías dormir un poco, yo lo puedo cuidar si quieres" prosiguió, y suavizando la expresión agregó "No es que yo mismo haya dormido más que tú, pero.." Inmediatamente se vio interrumpido por Yuuri, que entornó los ojos y susurró exasperado "¡Pero si dormías cómodamente cuando entramos a la casa! Murata no te hagas el héroe..." El joven rió despacio y bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzado "¿Héroe? Nunca. Bien sabemos que eso no sería posible... Aquel que fue una persona digna de admiración hace mucho mucho tiempo no soy yo. Yo soy Murata Ken y nada más. No soy de mucha utilidad ahora. A decir verdad, anoche no sabía que hacer cuando escuché que había una revuelta afuera de la casa. Me encargaron a tus padres pensando... en realidad no sé en que pensaban, ya que mucho no puedo hacer. Nisiquiera me podía decidir si era mejor golpear a los intrusos con una silla o tirarles con tenedores desde atrás del sofá. Con la indecisión, los esperaba, agazapado detrás de la puerta. Sabía que si entraban estaba completamente perdido, pero, al menos iba a hacer caer a alguno..." bromeó Murata "Demasiados nervios... y no creo que la hayas pasado mejor que yo, así que ¿por qué no descansas? Cuando lleguemos a casa tu tiempo de sueño lo vas a gastar dando explicaciones a cuanta persona te cruces" Sonriendo levemente, se inclinó para apoyar la palma de su mano sobre la frente pálida de Wolfram. "No parece tener fiebre. Yozak es sorprendentemente habilidoso, médicamente hablando. Propio de una persona que ha pasado muchas batallas y momentos difíciles. De todas maneras, es preciso llevarlo con un doctor de verdad, por si acaso"

Yuuri asintió, pero no se movió del lugar. "Gracias Murata, pero... si se despierta... prefiero..."

"Entiendo, no te preocupes" se apresuró a decir el otro joven, abriendo la puerta "Nos vemos... Voy a ver si puedo dormir algo antes que vuelvan de comer. Tu madre conversa mucho y no me dejó pegar un ojo" Con esto salió cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Otra vez solos, los dos. Yuuri se preguntaba cómo iba a reaccionar Wolfram al abrir los ojos. No muy bien, probablemente, ya que lo estaban llevando contra su voluntad a aquel lugar del que no quería ni oir hablar. Seguro se iba a enfadar, pero el Maou ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones de parte del joven, sobretodo porque era su actitud cotidiana. Sólo cuando estaba dormido había paz. Así, como en ese momento.

El joven lo observó con curiosidad. No solía observarlo mientras dormía, excepto las primeras noches. En ese entonces le parecía un capricho muy raro el que Wolfram invadiera su espacio de descanso con toda impunidad. Porsupuesto que esto lo ponía muy incómodo, ya que dormir con gente extraña no era una de sus actividades preferidas, mucho menos si la otra persona era un hombre. Uno bastante adorable a decir verdad, pero hombre al fin.

Esas noches no podía ni cerrar los ojos. Desconfiaba de todo y de todos, muy en su interior. Por más que esas personas le demostraran todo su apoyo y lealtad, no dejaba de ser una realidad extraña a la que no se podía acostumbrar. De día todo parecía estar bien, pero por las noches y bajo la vulnerabilidad que se presenta debajo de las sábanas, no podía evitar sentir algo de recelo, sino temor, hacia la persona que se encontraba al lado suyo.

Así que solo observaba, hasta que le ganaba el sueño. El joven rubio parecía dormirse enseguida, pero no siempre era así, y había veces que su silencioso exámen visual era descubierto, lo que generaba que ambas partes se sonrojaran y fingieran dormir o no haber visto que el otro estaba despierto.

Yuuri se sonrió, al recordar las mejillas furiosamente rosadas de su prometido una vez que quiso tocar sus cabellos. Yuuri se aburría mucho de esperar que el sueño fuera más que la desconfianza. Era una noche de mucha luna, lo que ocasionaba que se filtrara más luz que de costumbre en la habitación. Desparramados sobre la almohada, los cabellos de Wolfram reposaban en un desorden casi perfecto. Parecían suaves, pero Yuuri se preguntó si serían tan sedosos como se veían. Luego de un instante de duda decidió probar. No pasaba nada, el príncipe parecía estar profundamente dormido. En cuando sus dedos tomaron el mechón rubio, los ojos de Wolfram se abrieron de par en par. Sorprendido, se echó hacia atrás. "¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?" preguntó pretendiendo sonar molesto, cuando no podía ocultar su desconcierto, y mucho menos el rubor en sus mejillas. Yuuri por su parte estaba paralizado. Nunca se imaginó que lo fueran a descubrir, sino habría tenido pensada una muy buena excusa. MUY buena. Pero eso no sucedió, por lo que se quedó sin palabras y con la incapacidad de inventar algo que decir. El momento no daba para pensar.

"Te pregunte algo ¿Qué hacías?" repitió Wolfram secamente, ya repuesto de la emoción del momento. "¿No me vas a contestar?"

"N-na... Nada" tartamudeó Yuuri, esforzándose por pensar algo más que decir, cuando algo en el rostro de Wolfram le llamó notablemente la atención. En los labios del joven se había formado una especie de sonrisa, algo que hasta el momento, el Maou nunca había presenciado.

"Me tienes miedo" susurró riendo Wolfram. Lo que Yuuri había pensado que era una sonrisa compasiva o al menos amable, le resultó una mueca burlona y algo cruel. Ofendido, el joven se dió vuelta, dándole la espalda. Pasaron un par de minutos en los que el silencio fue el protagonista. Nadie dijo nada más.

A Yuuri le molestaba dormir mirando hacia la ventana, porque la luz de la luna en Shin Makoku parecía tener un brillo bastante más fuerte que lo habitual. Estaba muy molesto, pero no podía darse vuelta. No sin antes saber que el otro joven estaba dormido. No le podría haber mirado a los ojos, porque, aunque le molestara admitirlo, tenía razón. Pasó algún tiempo más, que no sabía cuanto era exactamente, pero sí que era el suficiente como para que el otro joven se hubiera dormido, y esta vez de verdad. Yuuri se dio vuelta, y para su sorpresa, se encontró de frente con los ojos verdes de Wolfram que lo observaban con curiosidad. "¿Ya está?" preguntó el príncipe.

El Maou desvió la mirada. "Me tienes miedo" repitió nuevamente Wolfram, pero esta vez fue casi inaudible, como susurrando para sí mismo. "Heika... Soy tu prometido. No me molesta que toques un mechón de mis cabellos. Es más... creo que deberías hacerlo mas seguido"

Confundido, Yuuri levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos del joven rubio. Dudando un poco antes de seguir hablando, el mazoku dijo suavemente "¿Es mi forma de ser?. ¿Mis acciones?. ¿Mi agresividad?. ¿Qué es, Yuuri? No está bien que alguien le tenga miedo a su propio prometido..." suspirando, agregó "Está bien, a partir de mañana voy a hacer lo posible para demostrarte que soy una persona confiable y un prometido digno del Maou. Estoy para protegerte y servirte en lo que necesites. ¡Y lo que necesitas ahora es dejar de asustarte de mí! Yo me encargo, no te preocupes..." dijo sonriendo levemente "Es una promesa. Voy a hacer todo lo necesario para que confíes en mí y ya no te me tengas miedo"

Aunque algunas veces se olvidaba de sus palabras y se comportaba soberbio y cortante como siempre, la mayoría del tiempo, las cumplía a la perfección.

* * *

A/N: Si, acá abajo también escribo hoy. Es que mesurgió una duda... ¿En Shin Makoku se ve la luna? x3 La verdad no me acuerdo y si no es así, hagan como que sí y listo. 

¿A alguien le interesaría ver algún fanart de este fic? Probablemente dibuje algo y si alguien me quiere dar alguna idea en especial de alguna escena que les haya gustado, sería interesante y de gran ayuda.

Otra cosa... estoy pensando en otro fic hace unas semanas(no se asusten, no voy a dejar este ni voy a empezar el otro hasta que esté terminado, mucho trabajo que no se memezclen todas las ideas) y me gustaría que los personajes centrales fueran Yuuri y Murata. Ahora lo que no sé es si en plan amistoso, romántico (no me tiren con nada las fans de WxY :P A mi tambien me gusta más esta pareja, pero capaz es interesante o.o) Argh no se... por eso, me encantaría que me digan lo que piensan sobre el asunto... Lala gracias.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío y blablah... listo, ya pueden empezar a leer. El único personaje que sí es mío es Camilla que se las regalo si quieren, porque me cae mal. :D

* * *

A/N: FFnet esta siendo desagradable conmigo y no me deja subirles el chap :P Estoy haciendo malabares, espero que funcione.

Gracias por los reviews.

Ahora viene la parte divertida (para mí) que es la que no está planeada del todo. Espero que no se torne problemático.

Btw... la próxima si puedo viene chap + dibujo x3

* * *

Capítulo Décimo octavo

* * *

Yozak abrió la puerta y subió al carruaje luego de dar detalladas explicaciones al cochero sobre el recorrido que debían hacer. No era difícil llegar al castillo, pero por precaución, dado que los humanos parecían estar un tanto agitados, como siempre, el hombre había escogido una ruta diferente. Tal vez tardarían algunos minutos más, pero mejor era llegar después que no llegar, o tener algún contratiempo en el camino.

La puesta en movimiento del carro fue algo brusca. El terreno era muy pedregoso y desigual, lo que hizo que el vehículo diera varios saltos y se tambaleara violentamente. En uno de los movimientos, la cabeza de Yuuri fue a dar contra el borde del asiento "Ouuuuuu" se quejó frotandose la zona afectada "¿Qué pasa con estos caminos?. ¡Espero que el próximo papel que tenga que firmar sea algo referido a asfaltar est--"

La cabeza de Wolfram se volteó hacia Yuuri, dejándolo sin palabras, sin aliento y sin un pensamiento que no estuviera dedicado a él.

Su delicada nariz se hundió en el abdomen del Maou, mientras sus manos estrujaban su chaqueta negra. El joven se encogió y se acurrucó mas cerca de Yuuri, que miró a Yozak algo asustado. El hombre se acercó, y arrodillándose a su lado, observó a Wolfram con preocupación. "¿Está despierto, bo-chan?" El joven corrió con cuidado el cabello de Wolfram, para descubrir que éste apretaba los ojos en una mueca de dolor. Alarmado, retiró la mano. "Y-yozak... No... no sé".

No podía estar seguro, pero todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando lo escuchó murmurar algo, mas su voz se ahogaba entre su ropa. Cuidadosamente tomó el rostro del joven príncipe entre sus manos y lo corrió un poco, pero el resultado fue casi el mismo. Veía que sus labios se movían pero no podía entender lo que decía. Yuuri se agachó, acercándose de a poco.

"...¿Dónde...?"

El Maou se volvió a sentar derecho y miró por la ventana del carro, como si pensara que alguna respuesta vendría volando hacia él. ¿Cómo le iba a decir? Se iba a enojar. _Mucho_. Mentirle, además, no era una opción. Wolfram lo conocía demasiado bien y leía casi, pero casi todas sus mentiras. No es que a Yuuri le gustara mentir, pero había veces que las situaciónes requerían cierta ayuda, y era necesario.

El joven suspiró, preparándose para contarle aquello que no deseaba oir. Aclarándose la voz, y adoptando un tono algo solemne, dijo "Wolfram... la verd---"

"¿...D-dónde está el... papel?"

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de par en par. ¿El papel?. ¿Qué papel?. ¡Ah! Ese papel... Confundido y algo aliviado de que la pregunta no fuera sobre su ubicación, lo miró de reojo y alcanzó a ver que Wolfram estaba con los ojos abiertos. Lo miraba, pero era como si sus ojos estuvieran completamente vacíos. "¿Wolfram..?" lo llamó Yuuri con una voz algo temblorosa, apoyando la palma de su mano en la mejilla del soldado. Éste, cerró los ojos y se dejó atrapar por el sueño nuevamente.

"Bo-chan..." sururró Yozak que observaba la escena arrodillado en el piso del carro "No te angusties, ya vamos a llegar, no falta mucho"

-

En el castillo ya todos los preparativos estaban listos. Yozak había mandado una palomita anunciando la llegada del Maou y sus padres. Lo que todos ignoraban, era que Wolfram también iba con ellos. El hombre había preferido ser discreto con el asunto. Sabía que esto le iba a costar una buena reprimenda, pero prefería no causar una conmoción innecesaria.

Gwendal esperaba pacientemente en el portal principal, junto a un par de sus soldados. Esos últimos dos días habían sido un infierno para el hombre. Nisiquiera se había imaginado la cantidad de trabajo acumulado y papeles sin firmar que tenía Yuuri, y dada su ausencia, había tenido que hacerse cargo de todo.

A la distancia y entre una polvareda espantosa, apareció el carruaje real. Cuando este se hubo detenido por completo, Gwendal, preparado para reprender al jovencito, abrió una de las puertas de un tirón.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Los de Yuuri también, ya que no esperaba que él fuera la primera persona que se encontraran, ni la primera que viera a Wolfram. Nunca lo había visto tan pálido, de hecho, nunca creía haberlo visto de esa manera. Ese hombre, que siempre sabía que hacer, de carácter seco e imperturbable, permanecía imóvil ante la escena sin saber que hacer. Sin embargo, a Yuuri no le extrañaba. El aspecto de Wolfram había desmejorado notablemente en las últimas horas.

El hombre no emitió palabra, sólo miró a Yozak, que bajó la mirada sin saber que decir. Tomándolo en sus brazos con cuidado, Gwendal sacó a su hermano pequeño del carruaje y observó inmóvil como los ojos del soldado todavía medio dormido / medio desmayado se abrian apenas.

"...yuuri?"

El rostro de Gwendal se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto mezclada con profunda preocupación. Luego de emeitir algún que otro quejido ahogado, el joven en sus brazos se acurrucó contra su pecho para seguir durmiendo.

Olvidándose de cualquier tarea referente a recibir, reprender, o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el Maou, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió corriendo hacia el castillo.

Yuuri quiso imitarlo, pero enseguida sintió una mano de Yozak en el hombro "Hey... es mejor que atiendas a tus padres y les muestres el lugar. En el castillo lo van a cuidar bien"

Mientras sus padres bajaban y el equipaje era descargado, Yuuri no podía evitar echar alguna que otra mirada hacia el castillo. A pesar de que ese debería haber sido un momento sumamente feliz, el solo pensamiento sobre el asunto ensombrecía todo. No se podía olvidar nisiquiera un rato. Aunque trataba y se esforzaba por concentrarse en los comentarios de su padre y las sonrisas de su madre, siempre terminaba pensando en aquella otra cosa y ojeando el camino hacia su segundo hogar. Casualmente, por aquel sendero se acercaba corriendo una joven de cabellos muy largos y grises. Casi sin aliento, exclamó "¡Yuuri!" y corrió a abrazar al joven, mas se detuvo al darse cuenta que éste no la estaba mirando. Sus ojos seguían clavados en el camino al castillo. "Yuuri ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó con preocupación.

El joven quedó helado y algo molesto ante su falta de atención para con la gente que quería, pero principalmente, por su incapacidad de ocultar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Ahora sí que estaba en un problema. ¿Qué le iba a decir? 'Estoy preocupado por mi prometido' Ja... de ninguna manera. Eso también, había fallado en deshacer el compromiso y encima había traído al susodicho a su propio hogar. En realidad, ese también era el hogar de Wolfram, pero las mujeres no entendían ese tipo de razones cuando temían que su territorio estuviera siendo invadido.

"Na-nada... Sólo que hay un soldado herido y..."

"¿Un soldado? Ay... siempre preocupándote por cualquiera, Yuuri. De cualquier modo... aquí están tus padres ¿No me vas a presentar?"

Bajando la mirada, el joven los presentó, con un desgano que hasta a él mismo le sorprendió

"Mamá, papá... Camilla, mi prometida"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío y blablah... listo, ya pueden empezar a leer. El único personaje que sí es mío es Camilla que se las regalo si quieren, porque me cae mal. :D

* * *

A/N: Gracias por los reviews y... los dibujos se los debo :P La próxima, lo prometo.

* * *

Capítulo Décimo noveno

* * *

La noche estaba fresca, como cualquier otra noche de otoño en Shin Makoku. Ambos estaban en la cama, como cualquier otra noche. La cama seguía siendo tibia.

Mas por dentro, Yuuri sabía que no era una noche cualquiera.

Sintió su abrazo, el mismo de siempre, pero no le dió importancia. Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

_'Justo ahora'_

Justo en ese momento en el que tenía todo lo que siempre había querido. Estaba rodeado de sus seres queridos, a un paso de formar una familia y de ser feliz... ¿Qué mas podía desear? Lo tenía todo, y aún así sentía un vacío completamente absurdo. ¡Se tenía que sentir feliz, no vacío! No angustiado... No culpable... No... No así.

Se sentía frustrado al no poder reparar su alegría habitual. No podía ni sonreír con naturalidad, porque aunque estaba inmerso en un ambiente casi festivo, no sentía felicidad alguna. No sentía ningún tipo de alivio por estar en casa ni urgencia por abrazar a su prometida luego de no verla en un par de días. Nisiquiera había ido a ver a Greta, su preciosa hija adoptiva.

Sin duda ir a la frontera había sido una mala idea. Había desatado un caos dentro de su pecho que nunca había sentido y que ni sabía que podía llegar a sentir. Después de todo, él era una persona de lo mas simple, y no solía reparar en ese tipo de cosas.

No le preocupaba tanto ese extaño malestar, era posible que fueran los nervios del viaje o cansancio, sino que se había dado en el momento más inoportuno. De no ser como él esperaba, algo pasajero, se iba a ver envuelto en una situación desagradable ya que su casamiento no estaba lejos. ¿No estaba lejos? Todavía estaba comprometido con Wolfram, otra cosa más para arrojar a su lista de preocupaciones. Debería haberse ocupado de ese asunto antes de fijar la fecha, pero Camilla estaba tan ilusionada... Él sin embargo, no estaba seguro de estar listo para casarse. No debía ser muy complejo, de todas formas. Además, ella parecía amarlo de verdad. ¿Él la amaba? Bueno, le gustaba mucho, desde el primer día... ¿Cómo se da cuenta uno de que está enamorado? Yuuri no tenía idea, así que prefería no pensar mucho en el asunto.

"Hay algo que te preocupa" dulce como siempre, la voz de Camilla lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Yuuri se dio vuelta confundido ¿Tan evidente era? "¿Qué es?" agregó con preocupación.

"Nada.." murmuró el joven sin mirarla a los ojos "..el viaje fue muy largo. Estoy cansado..."

"¿Pero no duermes?"

"Tanto cansancio no me deja dormir" replicó Yuuri rápidamente y apenas pensando en lo que decía. Poco le importaba si era una excusa estúpida y poco creíble. Camilla no dijo nada y sólo sonrió, pero en sus pupilas había un dejo de rabia que apenas se hacía notar. No le gustaba que Yuuri le diera tantas vueltas. No podía significar nada bueno.

"Está bien, buenas noches" susurró secamente antes de acomodarse para el otro lado, dándole la espalda a su prometido.

Sin previo aviso y con movimientos poco cuidadosos, Yuuri se levantó de la cama. "¿Adonde vas?" preguntó la joven a su lado, pero él nisiquiera se molestó en pensar una excusa esta vez y salió dando un portazo.

No estaba enojado con ella, al contrario, se sentía furioso con él mismo. ¿Por qué le tenía que mentir?. ¿Por qué se portaba así con ella? Se merecía mucho más que eso. Ella había estado ahí todo el tiempo cuando él lo había necesitado. Desde el principio.

El día que llegó, el castillo estaba casi desolado. El movimiento había cesado notablemente desde que en los largos corredores estaban ausentes las peleas de la pareja real. Ya nadie gritaba ni hacía escándalo. Estaba todo impregnado por un silencio triste.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la risa de ella había ocupado el vacío que había dejado la voz de él. De aquel que faltaba en el castillo. De aquel que _hacía falta_ en el castillo.

Hacía falta. Sobretodo a Yuuri, que se esforzaba por negarse que la ausencia de Wolfram lo estuviera afectando. Actuaba como si nada pasara, y para sorpresa de todos, a veces le salía bien. Mantenía su sonriente máscara todo el día. De noche, daba las gracias de que las paredes fueran completamente ciegas, porque no le hubiera gustado que nadie viera en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Ella lo hizo olvidar. Mas hay cosas que _nunca_ se olvidan.

Vagaba sin dirección por los largos y helados corredores, mientras la oscuridad lo molestaba y se burlaba de él. Varias veces tropezó, cuando la luz que entraba por los ventanales era interrumpida por alguna sombra o las nubes tapaban la luna maliciosamente. Todo parecía estar en su contra.

Doblando por un pasillo, vio que con paso apurado, se acercaba Conrad. Al ver la figurita del Maou, medio escondido en las sombras, se detuvo en seco. Yuuri no sabía si era el efecto de la luz o el hombre verdaderamente lo miraba tan serio como le parecía. "Heika..."

"¡No fue mi culpa!" dijo Yuuri casi gritando. Sin duda sentía algo de temor hacia la reacción de Conrad. Lo había desobedecido en algo importante y encima, por su culpa...

El hombre parecía genuinamente sorprendido "No te iba a hablar sobre eso... ¿Por qué estas aquí?"

"Caminar... quería caminar" contestó vagamente el joven, acercándose a la ventana. Su rostro, ahora iluminado, expresaba una profunda tristeza.

"¿...Pasa algo malo, heika?"

Su voz salio ahogada y apenas audible. Se sintió pequeño. Diminuto ante un sentimiento abrumador que se le venía encima, dispuesto a aplastarlo. "No es nada..." Apoyándose en la pared, se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Conrad se arrodilló a su lado y lo observó, tratando de leer su rostro en la oscuridad.

"No te estoy exigiendo que me cuentes nada... Sólo..." susurró el hombre al ver que el Maou evitaba su mirada y callaba de un modo extraño en él. "...sólo me gustaría ayudarte..."

"Ya sé" lo interrumpió Yuuri llevándose las manos al rostro "Ya sé... Es que... ¡Soy tan...!"

Conrad lo observó compasivamente y se le ocurrió que era mejor no dejarlo terminar con su cuota de autodestrucción. "Wolfram va a estar bien..." El joven alzó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "¿Quieres ir a verlo?" preguntó dulcemente el hombre, mas Yuuri negó con la cabeza y bajando la mirada susurró "No sabría como mirarlo... ahora. Es mejor así"

"Que lo evites no va a traer nada bueno, Yuuri. En algún momento lo vas a tener que ver..."

El joven Maou apoyó la cabeza en la pared y suspiró. El hombre tenía razón, como siempre. Él era un cobarde, como siempre. Las cosas no habían cambiado tanto, pero lo único que sí lo había hecho lo estaba destrozando internamente, aunque no pudiera vislumbrar de qué se trataba.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío y blablah... listo, ya pueden empezar a leer. El único personaje que sí es mío es Camilla que se las regalo si quieren, porque me cae mal. :D

* * *

A/N:Gracias por los reviews

* * *

Capítulo Vigésimo

* * *

A las nueve y media de la siguiente mañana, sus ojos seguían cerrados. Estaba despierto, pero de alguna forma, querría no haberlo estado. Nisiquiera quería imaginarse que destino había corrido. No quería saber donde estaba ni por qué seguía vivo todavía. _Hubiera sido mejor... _Tal vez...

Por instinto, más que por ganas de hacerlo, se esforzó por reconocer, tal vez por algún sonido o una voz, sus alrededores, mas falló miserablemente. Sus oídos parecían estar tapados y su cabeza pesada y adolorida. Estaba completamente aturdido. Aún así, vagamente percibió el perfume que emanaba todo en ese lugar. No sabía por qué, pero le recordaba un poco a su niñez.

Suavemente abrió los ojos y se encontró de golpe con un ejército de ositos que lo vigilaban. Ositos tejidos, claro está. Mas allá de la cama en la que se encontraba tendido, divisó una gran mancha verde. Un uniforme. Un... ¿Gwendal?

¿Estaba en su cama? Así parecía, ya que después de echar un breve vistazo a la habitación, la reconció como la de su hermano. Wolfram cerró rápidamente los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, para asegurarse que no era sólo su imaginación o un sueño completamente absurdo. De hecho, aunque nada pareció cambiar a su alrededor, no dejaba de parecerle extraño. _Gwendal no era así_. Nunca lo dejaría estar en su cama ni se ofrecería para cuidarlo. Hasta tener una conversación que no involucrara asuntos referentes a Shin Makoku o algo similar, era demasiado pedir. Desde que Wolfram había dejado de ser niño, todo tipo de demostración de afecto había desaparecido. Ya no eran apegados, no tenía ningún sentido. Ya no era su hermanito pequeño, era un soldado más.

La mente de Wolfram se encaprichó en recordar una y otra vez el último encuentro que habían tenido, haciendo mas absurda aún la estadía en el cuarto del hombre. Ese día se había portado como un imbécil. Le había tirado a sus hermanos una culpa que era sólo de él. Estaba furioso y eso lo había cegado. No se había dado cuenta que querían lo mejor para Yuuri, y _eso_ era lo mejor. Y, aunque no planeaba volver al castillo al momento de salir, nisiquiera se había despedido de ellos. A su hermano más mayor, nisiquiera lo había mirado por última vez.

Y allí estaba, durmiendo sentado en una silla cerca de la cama. Fruncía el ceño, y no es que fuera raro que tuviera esa expresión en su rostro, pero había algo de cansado y molesto que hizo sentir mal a Wolfram. No debía estar nada cómodo. Probablemente nisiquiera fuera algo que hacía por propia voluntad. Algún capricho de Yuuri, seguro. _Gwendal no haría eso por él._

Con la intención de dejar ese lugar, intentó incorporarse, mas lo único que logró fue tirar un par de los muñecos que estaban sobre la cama, al suelo. Estaba demasiado débil. Apenas lograba moverse y ésto le resultaba increíblemente doloroso.

En cuanto se pudo reponer de su fallido intento por levantarse, observó que su hermano lo miraba atentamente, a la vez que bostezaba. Nada pudo decir. En realidad, nisiquiera estaba seguro de poder hablar, pero en ese momento, las palabras lo habían abandonado completamente. ¿Qué le podía decir? No sabía que hacer para romper el hielo, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, pero de nuevo, nunca le había importado tampoco. Esta vez, hubiera deseado ser un poco más como Yuuri. Le hubiera bastado con sonreír y esa atmósfera rara hubiera desaparecido en un segundo. Tal vez hasta podría haber hecho sonreír a Gwendal, aunque eso no era muy posible de todas formas.

Lo que tampoco había podido hacer era romper el contacto visual con su hermano. Sus miradas estaban completamente entrelazadas y Wolfram temía, que todo su interior estuviera siendo revisado minuciosamente a través de sus ojos. Sentía que lo leía por completo, a la vez que él, no podía siquiera descifrar la mirada siempre fría de su hermano. Su silencio era mortificante, tanto que le hacía doler el pecho. Le empezaban a arder los ojos de contener las lágrimas. Se había vuelto tan blando esos últimos meses... Allí en la frontera no tenía que ocultar sus sentimientos ni jugar a ser un soldado correcto e indiferente, ya que la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba sólo. Además, el carácter alegre de Yozak había terminado modificando el suyo propio y haciéndole dar cuenta, que no estaba mal sonreir de vez en cuando.

Wolfram desvió la mirada y preguntó "¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Su voz salió más temblorosa de lo que había pensado que saldría.

"No lo sé" respondió secamente el hombre "Estabas herido y había que ponerte en algún lugar"

"Si... pero ¿Por qué en TU cama?"

"No había camas en la enfermería"

"Podría haber dormido en el cuarto de Weller..."

Gwendal volvió a fruncir el ceño y quedó en silencio por unos momentos, antes de elevar considerablemente la voz "Si no te gusta estar aquí estoy más que dispuesto a llevarte a otra habitación. No me hace ninguna gracia tener que dormir sentado..." Wolfram intentó decir algo, pero no pudo, ya que los gritos de el hombre le quitaron no sólo la oportunidad, sino toda gana de hacerlo "...¡ y mucho menos por cuidar a un mocoso desagradecido como tú!"

Esas palabras se incrustaron en el pecho de Wolfram cual dagas y éste, fuera de sí, tomo un osito particularmente lindo que se encontraba sobre su almohada y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, por más doloroso que resultara, contra la cara de su hermano.

"Ese lo tejí para tí" dijo cortante el hombre levantándose de su silla "Voy a hablar con Conrad para que te translademos a su cuarto" Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, cuando algo que escuchó le llamó poderosamente la atención.

"¡Imbécil!" vociferó el joven príncipe. Estaba realmente alterado por la reacción de Gwendal y por la suya propia. Nunca le faltaba el respeto a su hermano mayor. Estaba perdiendo el control a razón de lo furioso que se sentía, y eso lo hacía enfurecer más aún. No podía ser así. Por ese mismo motivo había perdido todo lo que quería. Ya no podía perder más nada, pero de cualquier manera no quería seguir lastimando a aquellas personas que alguna vez lo habían sabido querer.

Gwendal se detuvo en seco y giró para mirar a su hermano. Con pasos rápidos y marcados volvió al lado de la cama y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa. Sacudiéndolo, le gritó, muy cerca de su cara."¡Para esto volviste?" La cara del hombre se contrajo en una mueca de aflicción. Nunca habían tenido una relación afectuosa ni convencional, pero se manejaban con respeto, y no podía evitar sentirse herido por lo que estaba pasando. "¡Todo estaba más tranquilo cuando no estabas!"

_"Por eso no quería volver_" susurró algo ahogado el jovencito.

Gwendal lo soltó de golpe. Tal vez hubiera querido que la tierra lo tragase en ese mismo instante. "¿Qué dices?" No lo podía creer. Su hermano no actuaría así, no el que había partido ese día furioso y sin siquiera despedirse, demostrando una indiferencia difícil de tragar.

Wolfram sonrió débilmente. "Yuuri no debió traerme" susurró mientras observaba cómo su hermano se volvía a sentar en la silla y sostenía su frente con una mano. El joven nunca lo había visto tan atormentado. Nisiquiera se acordaba de alguna vez en que hubiera presenciado que algo lo afectara, nisiquiera cuando eran niños.

Moviendo un brazo fuera de la cama y señalando cierto punto en el piso, el joven mazoku pidió "¿Me lo alcanzarías?" Gwendal se volteó para ver lo que quería su hermano, y para su sorpresa, vio que su dedo apuntaba hacia el osito que descansaba en el piso, cerca de él. Se agachó para tomarlo y suavemente lo sentó sobre el pecho de Wolfram, que miraba el objeto con curiosidad. "Gracias... es un lindo perrito" murmuró el joven, sin estar seguro si debía sonreír o permanercer tan serio como su hermano.

"Es un oso" suspiró Gwendal y al alzar la mirada, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Wolfram reía, y parecía sinceramente divertido con el comentario, mas sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y el hombre realmente dudaba que lo que acababa de decir fuera tan gracioso para llorar de risa.

Llevándose ambas manos a la cara, el joven comenzó a sollozar. Ya no podía contenerse más. Acercándose, Gwendal se sentó a su lado en la cama y comenzó a pasar sus dedos entre los cabellos de su hermano menor. Había algo de dulce y amable en su toque, que a Wolfram le daba una sensación de seguridad que creía haber perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

_Era como antes. _

Como cuando era un niño.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío y blablah... listo, ya pueden empezar a leer. El único personaje que sí es mío es Camilla que se las regalo si quieren, porque me cae mal. :D

* * *

A/N:Gracias por los reviews y disculpen por la falta de actualizaciones seguidas. Estoy tratando de mejorar eso...

* * *

Capítulo Vigésimo primero

* * *

Conrad entró en la habitación luego de varios minutos de duda ante la puerta. No era su culpa, pero el hecho de que la promesa se había roto sin poder él hacer nada lo perturbaba considerablemente.

La noche anterior lo había visto sólo por unos minutos, cuando Gisela hacía los primeros exámenes a su hermano pequeño. Le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo, pero temía que despertara mientras él estaba ahí. ¿Cómo lo iba a enfrentar? Había tenido tiempo de retarlo a Yuuri, pero él mismo era aún mas cobarde que el joven Maou. De hecho, se había pasado la noche vagando por los pasillos y jardines, sin poder ni querer dormir.

En sus manos sostenía una bandeja con un desayuno recién preparado por él. Habían llegado a sus oídos rumores de que el joven ya estaba despierto y quién mejor que él para saber que era lo que le gustaría comer a Wolfram en su vuelta al castillo.

Al adentrarse en el cuarto, lo primero que notó fue la silla vacía al lado de la cama. Extrañado, miró a ambos lados buscando a su hermano mayor, pero éste, simplemente estaba ausente. Era raro que no estuviera, pero de nuevo, Gwendal era una persona muy ocupada y no podía dejar sus tareas así como así.

Con pasos vacilantes, Conrad se acercó a la cama y vio que su hermano pequeño dormía todavía. Parecía que no se podía confiar en los rumores de los sirvientes después de todo. Con cuidado colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y con más cuidado todavía, se sentó al borde de la cama, tratando de ocasionar el menor movimiento posible. Le daba pena tener que despertarlo, pero en ese momento el jovencito no podía darse el lujo de saltearse una comida, y menos por dormir.

Parecía tan tranquilo... Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía dormir. Hacía tanto tiempo... que no lo veía en absoluto. Conrad se sintió culpable, de repente, por la felicidad que experimentaba al verlo otra vez, aún sabiendo que el regreso de su hermano no había sido ni voluntario ni placentero.

Con suavidad tocó su brazo. Por supuesto que hubiera deseado despertarlo acariciando sus cabellos o con un abrazo como cuando era niño, pero no lo creyó conveniente. El joven príncipe se hubiera enojado hasta por un simple roce, despues de todo era posible que para él, solo siguiera siendo un 'sucio medio-humano'.

Wolfram entreabrió los ojos, todavía soñoliento, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que estuvieran abiertos de par en par en profunda sorpresa. Parecía que no esperaba visitas, y mucho menos la de su hermano mayor. Unos segundo permaneció así, observándolo, y al siguiente ya era de nuevo el Wolfram de siempre. A pesar de eso, a Conrad le pareció vistumbrar un ensayo de sonrisa en sus labios, que desapareció al mismo instante que fue notado por su ejecutor.

"Weller..." susurró Wolfram frunciendo el ceño. ¿Estaba enojado? Al hombre le costaba creer que no fuera así, ya que lo que había hecho estaba muy fuera del estrecho rango de perdón de su hermano. Bajando la mirada, se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente y se apuró a decir "Si es por lo de la promesa... puedes elegir el castigo que creas conveniente... se que nada va a enmendar mi error, pero quiero---"

"¿Conrad? No... no, espera" lo interrumpió Wolfram. Apenas se dejaba notar, pero había un ligero temblor en su voz y por mas que lo tratase de ocultar, estaba algo conmovido por la situación. Nisiquiera se acordaba de tal promesa, pero que su hermano la tuviera tan presente... Era algo importante... _Él... Para Conrad..._

La angustia del hombre se notaba en cada uno de los centímetros de su cara, tanto que Wolfram tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado. Odiaba verlo así, porque ayudarlo a levantar el ánimo no era algo que él pudiera hacer. Nunca había hecho nada por él desde que era niño, por mas que el hombre lo viviera atendiendo y cuidando. No le podía devolver el favor porque tenía algo de humano que detestaba, y porque simplemente _Conrad no necesitaba de su ayuda. _Más por la segunda, la primera sólo era una excusa tonta.

Sus labios apenas formaron una leve sonrisa. "No te iba a hablar de eso" riendo despacio, agregó "Nisiquiera pensé que fueras a tomar enserio mi petición, ya que significaba prohibirle algo a _tu consentido_ _Maou"_

Conrad sonrió divertido ante la acidez de esas últimas palabras, replicando con suavidad "_Mi consentido hermano menor _siempre estuvo primero en mi lista de prioridades" y ante el rostro atónito y algo sonrojado de Wolfram, agregó "Te traje algo de comer". La comida era algo de ínfima importancia comparado con el momento del reencuentro, pero Conrad notó la incomodidad de su hermano ante ese tipo de situación y decidió desviar el tema. Por el momento, era suficiente con eso para recordarle lo mucho que le importaba.

El desayuno se veía realmente apetitoso. De repente los ojos de Wolfram se posaron en un objeto en especial que se encontraba en la bandeja. Esa taza celeste... El joven sonrió y la tomó entre sus manos. Era la misma que usaba cuando era pequeño cada vez que Conrad le preparaba café, uno que sólo él sabía preparar. En realidad el hombre no tenía ningúna receta en especial, pero era el único que parecía entender el gusto enredado del pequeño príncipe.

Apoyó sus labios en el borde y bebió un sorbo. Era el mismo sabor... pero estaba frío. Al ver la cara de disgusto del joven, Conrad preguntó "¿Qué pasa?. ¿Está amargo?. ¿o demasiado dulce...?"

"Frío"

Levantándose de su asiento, dijo sonriendo "Voy a prepararte otro, enseguida vuelvo. ¿Vas a estar bien?" Al ver asentir a su hermano comenzó a alejarse de la cama, mas se detuvo al oir que el jovencito lo llamaba. Al voltearse vio que éste sostenía la taza con el brazo extendido hacia él. "_Aquí... _¿Puede ser?"

Conrad tomó el objeto entre sus manos, algo extrañado. No estaba acostumbrado a que Wolfram pidiera las cosas de buena manera. Solía ser demandante y algo cruel... sin embargo, ahora lo notaba bastante cambiado... Su carácter se había pulido y su odio parecía haber desaparecido casi por completo. Esto ponía contento al hombre, pero de alguna manera, se preguntaba si en algún momento iba a extrañar al Wolfram egoísta y de mal genio.

Al llegar a la puerta girar el picaporte observó que algo lo estaba sosteniendo al otro lado. Extrañado, abrió y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al descubrir el rostro sonrojado de la figurita que había permanecido parada allí quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

"¿Heika?"


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío y blablah... listo, ya pueden empezar a leer. El único personaje que sí es mío es Camilla que se las regalo si quieren, porque me cae mal. :D

* * *

A/N: Gracias por los reviews.

Que yo comenzara la universidad fue malo para el fic, creo. Igualmente, vamos a hacer algo. Voy a intentar updatear religiosamente TODOS los viernes (con suerte jueves). Gracias por aguantarse las esperas largas... Gomen U Espero que todavía alguien lea el fic :P

Por cualquier cosa, me agregan al msn: iriskurenai en hotmail... Ya sea para decirme algo del fic, charlar o si quieren, tirarme de las orejas cuando no updatee x3

No los molesto mas, lean

* * *

Capítulo Vigésimo segundo

* * *

Yuuri sonrió nerviosamente, jugando con los botones de su uniforme. "No me decidía..." murmuró riendo apenas. En cuanto vislumbró que la expresión de profunda sorpresa de Conrad desaparecía de su cara para revelar su habitual sonrisa, espió hacia adentro de la habitación.

"Si me disculpas, voy un momento a la cocina, Heika" dijo el hombre y se alejó por el amplio corredor, no sin antes voltearse y mirar sobre su hombro para ver a su hermano que portaba en su rostro una expresión de asombro con apenas un dejo de satisfacción.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero seguro que en ese momento, era feliz.

-

Así las horas se convirtieron en días y los días en semanas. Yuuri lo iba a visitar bastante seguido, pero sus apariciones cada vez se hacían más esporádicas y fugaces. A Wolfram le dolía admitir que Yuuri, sin querer o queriendo, había cambiado para con él. No es que pudiera ser de otra manera tampoco, ya que ahora tenía una prometida que atender y como siempre, todas las responsabilidades del reinado, que no eran pocas.

Usualmente el Maou le llevaba el desayuno antes de irse a entrenar por las mañanas. Había días que conversaba animadamente y había otros en los que sólo callaba y sonreía de vez en cuando, pero su cabeza parecía estar en algo completamente ajeno a ese momento. A pesar de todo, Wolfram había aprendido a ser paciente en esos casos. No tenía derecho a exigir más atención de la que recibía. Ahora sólo eran amigos. ¿Amigos? Prometidos. El asunto parecía completamente cubierto por el polvo del olvido, pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos involucrados se había animado a sacar el tema a la luz.

Romper ese débil hilo que los mantenía uno al lado del otro era, aunque inminente, doloroso después de todo.

_¿Por qué no un día más? Y otro... y otro._

-

Hacía rato que Yuuri había dejado la habitación. En su lugar, se había instalado el silencio y un abrumador sentimiento de soledad que comprimía el pecho de Wolfram de vez en cuando. Sólo restaba dormir. Asesinar las horas para que el día siguiente llegara de una vez y con él otra oportunidad de verlo.

Acomodando su almohada, se abandonó ante el sueño y cerró sus ojos, pero algo completamente inesperado sucedió, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una voz chillona resonó por toda la habitación.

"¡Gwendal!" Greta entró corriendo alegremente, buscando al hombre que evidentemente, no se encontraba allí. "¡Anissina me enseñó a tejer conejitos! Deberías ver..." Al adentrarse, las palabras se esfumaron de sus labios. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par en evidente sorpresa, observó a Wolfram por un instante antes de girar rápidamente sobre sus talones y empezar a caminar de forma apurada hacia la puerta.

"Greta..." llamó el joven príncipe "No te vayas, Greta. A-acércate" agregó tartamudeando.

La chiquita obedeció el pedido y se paró al lado de la cama. Pálida, esperó. Wolfram no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas al momento. Había tanto que quería preguntarle, tenía tantas cosas que decirle…No parecía existir una forma correcta de expresar todo lo que la había extrañado.

"Greta… Ehm…"

"¿Me vas a decir algo?" lo interrumpió la niña. Había algo de cortante en su voz que el joven no reconoció propio de ella, pero que lo hirió hasta lo más profundo.

"Quería saber como estabas" replicó Wolfram con amabilidad, ignorando lo anterior "Hace mucho que no nos vemos…"

"Hace mucho que no nos vemos porque tú te fuiste del castillo. Y nos dejaste. A mí y a Yuuri."

Las palabras abandonaron a Wolfram por un momento, quedando completamente boquiabierto. Era verdad. La mas cruda y completa verdad. Él se había ido… Y aunque no había sido por elección la partida, el no regresar sí había sido voluntario.

"Greta… yo…"

Sin dejarlo terminar, la jovencita chilló "¡No me importa! No me importa… Ahora está Camilla, y ella no nos va a dejar nunca. Yuuri me lo prometió. Yuuri me dijo, todo… Nos abandonaste."

Wolfram se sentó en la cama, sin poder creer lo que oía. Era imposible que Yuuri le hubiera jugado en contra y que hubiera mentido tan deliberadamente sobre un asunto tan delicado como era la relación entre él y Greta. Yuuri sabía lo importante que era la niña para él y todo lo que la quería.

"Eso no es verdad… ¡No es verdad, Greta!" exclamó Wolfram mientras veía a la niña darse media vuelta y correr hacia la puerta.

De un salto se levantó de la cama, aunque segundos después, hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho. Las heridas no eran problema, ya que se encontraba casi recuperado, pero estar tantos días tirado en una cama sin moverse siquiera sin duda habían afectado todos sus movimientos, haciéndolo tropezar y caer sobre la alfombra.

Y ella, ya se había ido.

Con dificultad salió de la habitación. Sus rodillas apenas soportaban el peso de su cuerpo. Se sentía débil y mareado. Apoyándose en las paredes y muebles que encontraba a su paso, caminó por el pasillo. Lento pero seguro, en algún momento la iba a encontrar. Le tenía que explicar…

Al doblar en uno de los pasillos, una sombra apurada lo llevó por delante.

"¡Wolfram!. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Hmn… nada" murmuró el joven mientras sentía que se caía para un costado. La figura ante él lo sujetó con fuerza para evitar que se golpeara.

Wolfram se abandonó en los brazos de esa persona, que ya no parecían ni tan seguros ni tan cálidos.

"_¿Por qué?"_

"¿Porqué qué?" replicó Yuuri, confundido "Yo debería preguntar por qué… No debiste salir de la habitación. Gisela dijo--"

Yuuri se calló de golpe y se volteó a mirar por sobre su hombro, con preocupación. A lo lejos, por el corredor, una voz resonó llamándolo.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío y blablah... listo, ya pueden empezar a leer. El único personaje que sí es mío es Camilla, pero eso ya lo saben.

* * *

A/N: Omi cumple sus promesaaaaas. Es jueves y hay capítulo nueeevo. :D

Gracias por los reviews, muuuchas gracias enserio. Me pone contenta que les guste.

Por cualquier cosa, me agregan al msn: iriskurenai en hotmail... Ya sea para decirme algo del fic, charlar o si quieren, tirarme de las orejas cuando no updatee x3

* * *

Capítulo Vigésimo Tercero

* * *

Wolfram observó como los ojos de Yuuri se abrían de par en par. En su rostro se dejaba ver una mueca de extrema preocupación que el joven príncipe no lograba entender. Mucho no le importaba de todas formas, Greta se había ido y cada vez se sentía mas mareado

"Yuuri..." atinó a decir con un hilo de voz. Éste, sorpresivamente, le tapó la boca con la palma de la mano y sujetándolo fuertemente por la cintura, lo arrastró con dificultad hasta la habitación de Gwendal.

Al llegar, lo recostó sobre la cama y corrió a cerrar la puerta. Apoyándose en ésta, suspiró.

"Estamos salvados..." murmuró satisfecho observando cómo Wolfram se acurrucaba sobre la cama completamente deshecha. "¿Estás bien?... ¿Qué hacías allá?"

Al ver que el joven no le respondía, se acercó "Wolfram..."

"Estoy bien... Ya se me va a pasar" murmuró desganadamente el joven, sólo para conformar al joven Maou que demandaba una respuesta. Sin embargo, éste no quedó muy convencido.

"¿Seguro? Puedo llamar a Gisela si quieres..."

"Estoy bien" repitió molesto Wolfram.

Por el pasillo todavía resonaba el llamado. Era la voz de una mujer.

Yuuri rió nervioso "Esto es un poco problemático…" Al recibir una mirada confundida como respuesta, agregó "Camilla… no sabe que estás aquí. Todas las mañanas salgo a escondidas de la habitación para visitarte… No sé que haría si supiera que--"

Wolfram lo interrumpió, cortante "No es necesario que me vengas a visitar todos los días. No me va a pasar nada si no me vienes a ver. Ya casi estoy bien… unos días más y hasta me podría ir del castillo…"

"Wolfram… no quiero que t---"

La voz sonó más fuerte, y más cerca. Intuyendo que estaba justo afuera de la habitación, Yuuri, que se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, se levantó de un salto.

"Te puedes ir…enserio. No es necesario que siempre estés a mi lado. No te puedo pedir eso. Hay cosas que son más importantes, Yuuri." susurró el príncipe amablemente.

El joven Maou lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza y culpa que Wolfram notó pero decidió ignorar. Sonriendo, dijo "Te esta llamando, es mejor que vayas" Mas la sonrisa era tan falsa que se disolvió en un instante.

Yuuri agachó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero esta se abrió de golpe, dejándolos atónitos.

Entonces ella entró, y Wolfram, la vio por primera vez. Era, simplemente, una princesa. Hermosa y elegante, de movimientos graciosos y llenos de armonía. No le extrañaba que Yuuri se hubiera fijado en ella.

Con atención observó como sus ojos grises se trasladaron de Yuuri a él, examinándolo detenidamente. Su mirada no se le quitaba de encima, curiosa e inquisidora. Había pocas cosas que intimidaban a Wolfram, pero debía admitir que en ese momento, se sentía bastante pequeño.

Estaba justo enfrente de todo aquello que no había podido ser. De esa persona que ahora ocupaba su lugar, no sólo en el castillo, sino en el corazón de muchas de sus personas queridas. Era la mujer que le había quitado una oportunidad, que si bien no estaba seguro de merecer, quería con todo su corazón. Y esa era, la oportunidad de hacer feliz a Yuuri y a Greta.

La joven se volteó hacia Yuuri, confundida. Antes que pudiera preguntar nada, el joven Maou exclamó "Este… es… un soldado. Es que… no había… ¡No había lugar en la enfermería!" Riendo nervioso, la tomó de un brazo "Salgamos, seguro quiere descansar" Mas la joven se soltó rápidamente y lo miró extrañada.

"No entiendo por qué te esfuerzas en mentir. Ya sé quien es esta persona…" dijo resueltamente. Luego, volteó hacia Wolfram y agregó "Sir Von Bielefeld… es un gusto conocerlo" Extendiendo su mano, se acercó a la cama para que el joven príncipe la besara.

El joven tomó la delicada mano entre sus dedos, luego de dudar unos segundos. No tenía por qué, ya que la actitud de la jovencita no parecía ser mala, pero se sentía profundamente humillado. Luego de que el joven le besara el dorso, Camilla retiró la mano y se sentó al borde del lecho, lo que generó incomodidad en Wolfram y extrema exasperación en Yuuri, que caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro de la habitación sin saber que hacer.

"He oído mucho de ti..." comenzó a decir la muchacha, prestando atención al rostro de Wolfram. Sus ojos verdes no se alejaban de ella, mas no demostraban admiración como los del resto de las personas sino más bien lo contrario. Antes de continuar, Camilla le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, para romper el hielo. "A Conrad le gusta hablar de ti. Creo que se siente muy orgulloso de que seas su hermano pequeño. No sabía que habías vuelto… Deberías haberte hecho anunciar, así te preparábamos las bienvenidas correspondientes" y dirigiéndose a Yuuri, murmuró "No se por qué no me dijiste… Sabías las ganas que tenía de conocer a este hombre, después de todo, fue tu prometido por mucho tiempo..."

Los rostros de ambos jóvenes se tornaron blancos de golpe. Yuuri rió nervioso. Wolfram sólo miró hacia un costado, pensativo.

"¡…hay tanto de lo que te quiero hablar! Y preguntar sobre Yuuri…"

Wolfram, completamente herido por aquellas palabras, sonrió tristemente "Claro…" susurró casi inaudiblemente.

Camilla miró a Yuuri, con una confusión sincera y profunda. Éste sólo se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la puerta "Es mejor que nos vayamos. Todavía está recuperándose y necesita descansar"

"¿Recuperándose?. ¿De qué?" inquirió la joven

"Es… una larga historia. Afuera hablamos" murmuró el Maou tomándola de la mano, dirigiéndose hacia Wolfram, preguntó "¿Llamo a Gisela?"

No recibió respuesta alguna, mas entendió perfectamente que lo que le podía llegar a doler a Wolfram no lo iba a curar ningún doctor. Acurrucado entre las sábanas, parecía esperar que la tierra lo tragase.

En silencio, salieron de la habitación. Yuuri suspiró algo aliviado, pero aún sintiéndose culpable por haberle hecho pasar a Wolfram un momento como ese, donde la dulzura sincera se confundía con la más salvaje crueldad.

Otro asunto que lo agobiaba era el del compromiso. No tenía la valentía para hablarlo con Wolfram, ni la había tenido para contarle a Camilla que no se había podido llevar a cabo la cancelación del mismo. Mientras que lo primero era inminente, lo segundo era relativamente innecesario así que decidió que todo siguiera así. En cuanto Wolfram se recuperara, pondría en marcha los trámites otra vez.

Siempre había ansiado ese momento. El de ser libre para estar con quien él quisiera y no con alguien al que por accidente había quedado enlazado. Mas nunca pensó que cuando llegara, iba a ser tan problemático y… doloroso.

Antes de alejarse por el pasillo se volteó a mirar la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Gwendal.

Había algo adentro que le decía que todo había salido mal.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío y blablah... listo, ya pueden empezar a leer. El único personaje que sí es mío es Camilla, pero eso ya lo saben.

* * *

A/N: Uy, me pasé unos días. :( Pero... tiene una explicación lógica, lo juro (?) Este chap viene mas largo. Originalmente era hasta la mitad, pero me pareció anticlimático cortarlo ahí, así que lo seguí un poco mas.

Gracias por los reviews como siempre, y ya saben, cualquier critica constructiva que me puedan dar es mas que bienvenida. Estaría bueno para hacer el fic mucho mejor. :)

* * *

Capítulo Vigésimo Cuarto

* * *

Wolfram se levantó, porque ya no tenía mas caso esperar tirado en la cama. Ya había esperado demasiado, tapado hasta los ojos con una sábana muy revuelta y arrugada de tanto girar y girar. Había estado inquieto, contando cada minuto y haciendo con ellos una extensa colección. Yuuri no había vuelto. Por días no había sabido nada de él. Tal vez se imaginaba que Camilla, aquella mujer, habría hecho un escándalo… pero no era tan probable. Tal vez sólo era que Yuuri se había cansado de él.

No era que había prometido volver. Ni tenía la obligación, tampoco. De cualquier manera, a Wolfram le molestaba y mucho.

Caminó por el pasillo con tranquilidad. Ya estaba completamente recuperado y podía darse el lujo de pasear por ese lugar que tanto había extrañado. Por supuesto que le hubiera gustado hacerlo antes, pero… tenía que esperarlo. ¿Qué iba a pasar si él llegaba durante uno de sus paseos? Mas ya… ya no tenía ningún caso. No iba a volver.

Existían cosas más importantes ¿Verdad?

Subió poco a poco las escaleras que llevaban a lo alto de una de las torres del castillo. Desde pequeño le había gustado mucho ese lugar. Se podía apreciar gran parte de la zona desde allí arriba. Conrad fue el primero en mostrarle ese lugar, cuando era todavía muy pequeño. Ni siquiera llegaba a asomar la nariz por el borde de la pared, así que tenía que verlo todo desde los brazos de su hermano. No le molestaba, de todas formas. En ese tiempo Wolfram se sentía muy a gusto estando cerca de él.

Luego las cosas cambiaron, y ese lugar se convirtió en un refugio, más que en un lugar de entretención. Pero no era lo mismo sin Conrad. Se sentía muy solo, y justamente, subía a la torre cuando quería estar de esa manera. Completamente solo.

En cuanto llegó al último escalón de la retorcida escalera, lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento. ¿Qué hacía Yuuri en SU refugio? Ciertamente el joven príncipe no lo sabía, pero decidió no preguntar. Temía que si rompía el silencio en el que se encontraba el Maou algo malo iba a pasar. Estaba mirando a lo lejos, con una expresión que no era común en su rostro. Parecía preocupado y algo ojeroso también. En un momento determinado se dio vuelta, y enseguida sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

"¿Q-qué haces aquí?" tartamudeó

"¿Por qué?. ¿Es que ahora la torre es tuya y ya no puedo venir?" contestó mordaz Wolfram. Le ganaba el resentimiento por sobre todas las cosas.

"No… no es eso" respondió el Maou en un balbuceo incómodo "… no esperaba verte aquí"

"¡Ni aquí ni en ningún lado!" Realmente tenía ganas de preguntarle que pasaba, pero sólo salían de su boca acusaciones y palabras cortantes. El abandono de Yuuri lo estaba envenenando. "No esperabas verme más… ¿Tengo razón?"

Yuuri agachó la cabeza y se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a Wolfram. Apoyando los codos en el muro, suspiró.

"¡Yuuri!" vociferó Wolfram acercándose rápidamente, mas las palabras de Yuuri lo hicieron detenerse a mitad de camino.

"No es lo que parece…" dijo tomándose la cara entre las manos "… pero estoy mas confundido de lo que quisiera"

Luego de unos segundos de reflexionar sobre las palabras del joven y no encontrarles sentido alguno, Wolfram caminó lentamente hasta la pared y se apoyó al lado de Yuuri

"Supongo que este refugio ya no sirve como tal" dijo para sí

"¿Huh?" el Maou se dio vuelta algo confundido.

"Cuando era pequeño, siempre venía con Conrad… pero después, por las circunstancias que ya conoces, tuve que empezar a venir solo. Sólo lo hacía cuando estaba enojado o triste, ya sabes que nunca me gustó que me vieran llorar. Estas paredes saben demasiado sobre mí y todo lo débil que soy"

Al terminar de hablar, Wolfram giró la cabeza y vio que Yuuri ya no lo miraba.

"Perdón, no sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto… Debes tener demasiado en qué pensar"

Yuuri ni contestó, así que el joven rubio se dirigió a las escaleras sin decir una palabra tampoco. En cuanto puso un pie en aquel último escalón, se encontró de frente con Camilla.

Pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en los instantes que le sucedieron al encuentro. Trató de tranquilizarse, pero fue en vano.

"¡Wolfram-san! Que sorpresa" exclamó y enseguida miró por sobre el hombro del joven "Oh, Yuuri también se encuentra aquí ¡Que coincidencia!"

"Ehh… fue… exactamente eso, una c-coincidencia" tartamudeó Wolfram nervioso. No estaban haciendo nada malo, ni siquiera estaban haciendo algo juntos, pero sentía la necesidad de disipar toda duda, para no meter en problemas al maou.

Camilla lo miro suspicazmente y luego sonrió. "Ya entiendo todo…" dijo resueltamente y miro divertida a Wolfram, antes de proseguir "Ésta mañana estaba ordenando los papeles del escritorio de Yuuri, cuando encontré la solicitud de divorcio sin llenar… ¡pero no era necesario ocultármelo, yo hubiera entendido perfectamente!" exclamó mirando a Yuuri que se dio vuelta de golpe y la miró cual niño que descubren haciendo una travesura.

"Supongo que vinieron a hablar de eso¿verdad?" dijo triunfante, feliz de haber descubierto un secreto bien guardado, pero no muy bien disimulado "Era obvio…ne, Yuuri?" agregó riendo.

Mas las palabras habían abandonado al joven Maou... Sus ojos se trasladaban de Camilla a Wolfram y de Wolfram a Camilla. Negar o asentir iba a terminar en desastre. O iba a hacer enojar a camilla o iba a lastimar a Wolfram. Y ninguna de las dos opciones le parecía menos mala.

"Si, claro… estábamos hablando de eso, justamente" dijo Wolfram amablemente "De hecho, íbamos a ir a firmar en este mismo momento¿verdad, Heika?"

"Ehh…supongo" murmuro Yuuri casi inaudiblemente

"Vamos, entonces…" le dijo el príncipe indicándole que bajara la escalera. Yuuri obedeció, no sin antes escuchar el saludo amable de su prometida que le avisaba que se iba a quedar un rato en aquel lugar.

En cuanto estuvieron abajo, Wolfram tomó fuertemente de un brazo al Maou y lo tironeó por los pasillos. Caminaba con pasos rápidos y estruendosos, casi con furia...

"Vamos a terminar con este juego de una buena vez"

Yuuri solo se dejaba arrastrar.

En cuanto estuvieron enfrente del despacho de gwendal, pudieron descansar. Respiraban agitados ya que al final habían llegado corriendo. Yuuri se apoyó en la pared, mirando a Wolfram con atención.

"¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó de mala gana el soldado, a lo que no recibió mas respuesta que el desvío de la mirada del Maou.

Wolfram golpeó la puerta con fuerza, como si quisiera descargar toda la rabia que sentía dentro en ésta, y luego abrió. Gwendal se encontraba sentado en su escritorio y desde allí, les indicó que pasaran.

Entraron y Wolfram caminó rápidamente hacia su hermano.

"Queremos firmar la cancelación del compromiso" dijo con voz firme

El hombre busco en los cajones del escritorio y entre las parvas de papeles que había sobre él hasta que finalmente dio con el papel que necesitaba. "Éste es…" indicando con el dedo, agregó "Tienen que firmar aquí, y aquí también"

Cuando Wolfram se disponía a firmar, advirtió que Yuuri no estaba cerca de ellos. Al darse vuelta, vio que todavía se encontraba en la puerta, observando con detenimiento la alfombra que revestía el piso de la habitación. Casi corriendo, se acercó a él y lo tomó fuertemente por un brazo, que Yuuri sacudió para soltarse inmediatamente.

"Me lastimas" atinó a decir en una voz muy pequeña

Luego de hacer una mueca extraña, Wolfram suspiró y tomó la mano del Maou con mucha suavidad. Realmente no recordaba haberlo tomado de la mano jamás y tenía que admitir que se sentía raro, pero bien.

Yuuri levanto la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. La mano de Wolfram se sentía muy distinta a la de Camilla. Era un poco más insegura y un poco más cuidadosa también. Irónico era como aquella mano que hace segundos le había causado dolor ahora le inspiraba una confianza que pocas veces había sentido.

Wolfram le sonrió amablemente y lo acompañó de la mano hasta el escritorio.

"Ahora si" rió despacio el joven "podemos proseguir"

"Bueno, firmen ahí donde les dije, pero… ¿están seguros?" preguntó Gwendal sin dejar de observar que todavía estaban tomados de la mano y no parecían querer soltarse.

Wolfram firmó primero mientras Yuuri lo observaba. Cuando le toco el turno al Maou, se acercó a la hoja pero le temblaban demasiado las manos.

"Tranquilo" susurró Wolfram suavemente "va a estar bien…"

Un garabato tembloroso anunció, que ya no había lazo legal que uniera a Yuuri y a Wolfram.

… aunque el lazo mas importante parecía no haberse rasgado siquiera.

Cuando salieron del despacho ya era de noche. Se escuchaban los grillos y el viento entraba por los corredores. Era una brisa tan fresca que daba ganas de ir a caminar.

"Bueno, Heika… voy a salir un rato afuera. Si me disculpas" dijo formalmente el príncipe

"No me digas Heika…" protesto Yuuri… pero más que una protesta con enojo, era una con algo de tristeza.

"Ahora eres eso para mi… deberías acostumbrarte" respondió Wolfram. Por más crueles que fueran las palabras para Yuuri en ese momento, no lo era el tono ni la intención. Solo estaba diciendo lo que creía fuera mejor para el.

Wolfram caminó por el corredor hasta llegar a la galería que daba al amplio jardín del castillo. Seguía tan hermoso como siempre, y las flores que su madre amaba seguían floreciendo por doquier.

Se sentó en el pasto húmedo y perfumado y observo el cielo. Había tantas estrellas… Que ironía que una noche tan hermosa se viera completamente arruinada por todo el veneno que tenía adentro. Ardía mucho, pero nadie tenía porque enterarse.

Sintió pasos atrás suyo. Pasos tímidos y dubitativos. No tuvo que darse vuelta siquiera para saber que pertenecían a yuuri.

"¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó con cortesía.

Yuuri se sentó a su lado y murmuro "No…tomar aire solamente"

Wolfram asintió y siguió observando el paisaje en silencio. Yuuri no estaba actuando como él últimamente, pero no podía hacer nada. Se iba a tener que acostumbrar y superar todo lo que estaba pasando, igual que él. Aunque a pesar de todo, le daba un poco de ternura la culpa que demostraba sentir el joven Maou.

Después de estar sentados por incontables minutos en completo silencio, se oyó un estornudo estruendoso, proveniente del joven de cabellos oscuros.

"Salud" atinó a decir Wolfram. Al darse vuelta a ver al joven, advirtió que temblaba. "Hey… ¿Porque no vas adentro?"

Yuuri negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó un poco más en sí mismo, mirando el pasto a sus pies.

Wolfram se quitó el saco del uniforme y lo ubicó delicadamente sobre los hombros del Maou, que lo miro extrañado "No hace falta" susurró.

"Si hace. Como soldado a tu disposición es mi deber protegerte de todo lo que pueda hacerte daño, hasta del frío" bromeó Wolfram.

"Gracias" balbuceó Yuuri antes de volver a su posición anterior. El joven príncipe no entendía que le pasaba ni que pretendía, pero suponía que estaba bien. De alguna forma, estaban pasando tiempo juntos, y eso no iba a suceder a menudo a partir de ese momento.

En un instante, algo cambió. Sintió que Yuuri lentamente se volteaba y lo observaba. Sentía sus ojos clavados en la piel. No dejaba de mirarlo, y esto lo ponía incómodo. "¿Estas enojado?" lo oyó decir

Wolfram sonrió algo sorprendido, y replicó "No, para nada… ¿Por qué voy a estar enojado?"

"Es que… yo te…"

"¿Me que? No hiciste nada malo, Yuuri"

"Te… engañe… de alguna forma"

"Desde el principio supe que eras un infiel" bromeó Wolfram, pero a Yuuri no le hizo ninguna gracia. Lentamente agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

Enseguida, Wolfram apoyó la palma de la mano en el hombro del Maou y susurró "No pasa nada… No era que quisieras estar conmigo de todas formas… fue un-"

"Accidente o no, eras mi prometido" lo interrumpió Yuuri "Y te tendría que haber dado el lugar que merecías"

"¿Lo merecía realmente?"

"Era el lugar que te correspondía" replicó el joven para rodear la pregunta después de meditarlo unos segundos y no encontrar una respuesta.

"¿Eso quiere decir que no lo merecía?" al no recibir respuesta, Wolfram agregó "No importa… no es necesario que contestes" sonreía, pero era más por amabilidad que por otra cosa. Era una sólo máscara para esconder el sabor amargo que le había dejado el silencio de Yuuri, que todavía se extendía por todo el jardín. Seguía mirando las estrellas, desparramadas sobre ellos.

"Tal vez yo no lo merecía"

Aquella hipótesis sí que sorprendió al soldado, pero no alcanzó a negar o asentir, que Yuuri siguió su razonamiento "Prefería evitarte, porque me hacías sentir incómodo. Nunca me gasté en tratar de saber por qué me perseguías o actuabas de la forma que lo hacías… pero de nuevo, no parecía haber diferencia, ya que aunque te tratara mal, seguías siempre como mi sombra…No te importaba--

"Si que me importaba…"

"¿Cómo podía saberlo? Nunca dejabas esa actitud tuya… Me seguías celando y gritando aunque no hiciera nada mal. Nunca me decías lo que te pasaba"

Wolfram se quedó en silencio un momento. Tenía razón. Pero no era porque quisiera ocultar nada, simplemente nunca había sido bueno demostrando lo que sentía. Lo consideraba un signo de debilidad, y realmente, en ese entonces no existía confianza suficiente entre ellos como para mostrarse indefenso.

"Lo siento" dijo Wolfram recostándose en el pasto. Con la vista fija en el cielo, agregó "Si hubiera sido menos orgulloso tal vez nos hubiéramos entendido mejor… pero ya es tarde para eso¿verdad?"

Yuuri lo imitó, tirándose a su lado. Sin dejar de mirarlo, preguntó "¿Te vas a ir?" su voz salió mas pequeña que de costumbre.

"En cuanto pueda…si" volteándose a mirarlo, rió sarcásticamente "No te preocupes, no voy a irme antes de tu casamiento"

Al ver que Yuuri se sentaba de golpe, lo agarró de la manga del uniforme para evitar que se fuera "No te enojes… lo dije enserio. Es un punto importante para Shin Makoku… y para ti por supuesto. No podría faltar"

"Es cruel…" dijo el Maou sin mirarlo

"¿Qué cosa?" Wolfram sentía un poco de miedo de preguntar, ya que no sabía a que tipo de terreno pantanoso iban a llegar con la respuesta, pero lo hizo de todas maneras. Ya no había mucho que perder

"Que actúes como si no hubiera pasado nada"

"Es que, no pasó nada…"

"¡SI pasó!"

"¿A quién le pasó? A MI me pasó… no a ti. Y a mí me resulta fácil olvidar todo este asunto si quiero."

Yuuri se calló, contrariado. Intento levantarse pero Wolfram todavía lo sostenía.

"¿Que es lo que te molesta tanto?. ¿Tienes miedo de que me olvide de ti?"

Yuuri abrió los ojos de par en par y lo miró. Wolfram mantenía una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios

Abrió la boca pero no supo que decir.

"Llorón" murmuró Wolfram casi inaudiblemente, y tiro de del brazo de Yuuri, haciéndolo caer de nuevo a su lado. Tomándolo por el mentón, lo forzó a mirarlo.

"Así va a ser, si es lo que quieres. De cualquier manera no tenía planeado olvidarte" soltándolo, mitad broma mitad enserio susurro "Tengo un rey muy caprichoso"

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Yuuri por varios segundos. Acurrucándose mas cerca, pregunto "¿Lo haces sólo porque soy el Maou?"

"No, estúpido" dijo Wolfram algo exasperado "Lo hago porque eres tú. Porque eres Yuuri"

El Maou se acerco un poco más todavía, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del soldado.

"Gracias…" dijo casi inaudiblemente

Wolfram permanecía sorprendido por el contacto, sin saber que decir. Luego de unos minutos, murmuró "no me tenias que agradecer… lo hago porque—" pero se detuvo súbitamente al ver, que Yuuri ya se había dormido.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío y blablah... listo, ya pueden empezar a leer. El único personaje que sí es mío es Camilla, pero eso ya lo saben.

* * *

A/N: Pfff... que tarde. Y encima no es muy largo... pero antes que nada... :( 

Eto.. ¡pero no desesperen! El fic ya esta todo caaasi escrito... en borrador.Falta emprolijarlo nomas... Disculpen, la universidad me consume todo el tiempo. ¡Pero lo voy a terminar! Palabra de honor.

Gracias por los reviews n.n

Cualquier cosa ya saben... iriskurenai en hotmail. Me agregan al msn y me retan si no updateo... como ahorax3

* * *

Capítulo Vigésimo Quinto

* * *

No recordaba con nitidez que era lo último que había ocurrido, pero el recuerdo de la noche anterior tenía olor a pasto mezclado con el peculiar perfume de su tan querido Maou.

No sabía donde estaba, pero tenía miedo de abrir los ojos. ¿Seguiría Yuuri con él? Tal vez ya se habría ido. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no era así? No podría explicarle… No podía creer…

No era posible que hubiera actuado de una manera tan irresponsable. Debería haberlo mandado a su cuarto inmediatamente, en vez de esperar estúpidamente algo que nunca iba a pasar. Es que, en el fondo, todavía mantenía algún tipo de esperanza. Tonta esperanza.

Debería haber sido un soldado responsable y protegido a su rey en vez de mantenerlo al frío y a merced de la noche. Si Yuuri se enfermaba, iba a ser su culpa. Debería haber pensado con la cabeza e ignorado a su corazón.

De nuevo, no estaba seguro siquiera si seguía en el mismo lugar. Su cuerpo todavía estaba muy dormido para darse cuenta, pero ese lugar era cálido. Considerablemente más cálido que el pasto del jardín.

Sin abrir los ojos aún se acomodó. Solía moverse mucho al dormir y despertar en posiciones realmente incómodas. Uno de sus brazos topó con algo que se encontraba a su lado. ¿Yuuri? No, no parecía ser él. Podría haberlo sido, ciertamente, pero Wolfram sabía que no lo era. Aquel no era su aroma, era… diferente. ¿Entonces qué o quién estaba a su lado? Algo alarmado, abrió los ojos de golpe. Realmente no supo como reaccionar cuando lo vio.

Conrad dormía apaciblemente. Estaba en su cuarto, en su cama, como antes. Como siempre.

El príncipe volvió a cerrar los ojos. No lo quiso despertar. Aunque estaba un poco más tranquilo, su corazón aún latía con violencia, por que si estaba en la pieza de su hermano, eso quería decir que éste había visto aquello que había pasado la noche anterior. ¿Qué iba a pensar de él? Debía estar enojado…

Él mismo estaba enojado. Yuuri ya estaba comprometido con alguien más, el lo sabía muy bien. Recién salido de la oficina de Gwendal, debería haberlo recordado. Se sentía bastante tonto por ignorar un hecho de ese tipo y albergar en su pecho todavía ese sentimiento estúpidamente optimista, por más pequeño que fuera. Se había dejado llevar.

Sentía mucha vergüenza.

Prefirió no despertarlo para no tener que enfrentarse a él. No quería oír sus reproches ni quejas sobre su comportamiento. Había actuado mal, y lo sabía muy bien.

Con cuidado se acomodó un poco mas cerca. Quería aprovechar, aunque no creyera ser merecedor de ello, ese instante en el que podía estar con él. No iba a pasar mucho tiempo más hasta que se marchara del castillo, y esta vez, sí que no pensaba volver. No porque no quisiera estar allí, porque estuviera enojado con alguien o por algún otro tipo de razón parecida, sino que por no saber tragarse su orgullo a tiempo, ya había perdido su lugar allí y frente a las personas que más quería.

Sin embargo, había algo que no lograba entender. Por más egoístas que habían sido sus actos, algunos lo seguían tratando igual. No había encontrado reproches en sus hermanos sino apoyo, y hasta el mismo Yuuri se había mostrado amable hacia su persona. La única que parecía guardarle rencor era Greta, pero por más que le doliera, la entendía a la perfección. ¿Cómo podía no hacerlo? Ella tenía razón, él los había abandonado… Y no había perdón posible para ello.

Tal vez era la única que estaba siendo sincera.

Y si. Era mejor que se fuera de ese lugar.

De repente percibió un movimiento en la cama, e instintivamente, cerró los ojos con rapidez.

Conrad se debía estar despertando. Sintió que se sentaba y acomodaba las sábanas, tapándolo con cuidado. Despacio, con un toque un tanto tembloroso, le corrió el cabello de la cara y acarició su frente. Wolfram se estremeció al contacto.

El hombre se levantó y la cama se volvió fría y demasiado grande en un segundo. No quería que se fuera… El joven príncipe abrió los ojos y observó que su hermano todavía lo miraba, parado al lado de la cama.

"Estabas despierto?" preguntó, obviamente mintiendo. Lo conocía demasiado bien, y podía darse cuenta cuándo estaba realmente dormido y cuando fingía.

"U-un poco" tartamudeó el joven, sentándose.

Conrad se sonrió, pero estaba algo serio, y no era usual en él a esas horas de la mañana. Wolfram no pudo evitar sentirse descubierto y culpable. Probablemente su hermano quería mantenerse dulce como siempre, pero no le estaba saliendo. Algo estaba mal... o simplemente la vergüenza por su comportamiento lo estaba volviendo paranoico.

Al ver los ojos angustiados del joven, Conrad se volvió a sentar en la cama. "¿Qué pasa?" mas la pregunta sólo provocó que Wolfram bajara la mirada, turbado. "Enserio ¿Cuál es el problema?" repitió el hombre dulcemente.

El príncipe no contestó. No sabía como explicar lo que pasaba y le molestaba mucho no poder hacerlo. Necesitaba desahogarse y le hubiera encantado contarle a él, justamente, pero temía demasiado a las consecuencias que pudiera tener la charla. No quería ser odiado por alguien tan importante como él.

"¿Todavía no confías en mí…?" inquirió el hombre con una débil sonrisa, desviando la mirada "Está bien… lo acepto. Mas lo que no puedo aceptar es que te ahogues en tus propios problemas. Ese tipo de cosas es mejor hablarlas, y si no soy yo, hay muchas otras personas en el castillo que te pueden escuchar y aconsejar…" Conrad se dispuso a pararse, pero lo detuvo la voz de su hermano.

"Anoche…"

El hombre frunció el ceño. Sabía a que clase de terreno iba Wolfram ya con escuchar la primera palabra que había salido de sus labios. Casi no hizo falta que siguiera la oración, ya que inmediatamente sus ojos se encontraron y entendieron a la perfección todo lo que el uno le quería decir al otro. Wolfram desvió la mirada algo molesto, no le gustaba sentirse tan transparente y vulnerable enfrente de nadie. Tímidamente, preguntó "¿Crees que sería mejor si me fuera ahora?"

Sin sorprenderse, Conrad suspiró.

"Wolfram…" dijo suavemente "…la decisión es tuya. Nada de lo que yo diga podría ser tomado en cuenta porque bien sabes que lo último que quiero es verte partir como la vez anterior. Mas si es lo que decides, lo voy a respetar y hacer respetar."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío y blablah... listo, ya pueden empezar a leer. El único personaje que sí es mío es Camilla, pero eso ya lo saben.

* * *

A/N: Un poco más de un mes pasó desde el último chap... disculpen. Trabajo lento y ahora que es final de cuatrimestre un poco más ¡Y eso es muchísimo! Gomen. Les prometo que para el próximo tarda menos.

Y esto... se está casi terminando yo creo.

Gracias por los reviews.

Este chap es un poquito mas largo, por suerte. Disculpen si hay inconsistencia en la escritura. Lo hice en muchas veces U

Cualquier cosa, como siempre... iriskurenai en hotmail. Me agregan al msn y me retan si no updateo... xD

* * *

Capítulo Vigésimo Sexto

* * *

Wolfram salió de la habitación un poco mas tranquilo. Hablar con Conrad había sido provechoso, tirar la pared abajo lo había sido y estaba bien porque era su hermano  
Estaba resuelto. Había veces que uno tenia que hacer cosas por mas dolor que causaran y el se había decidido. Se iba a ir  
Mas no iba a romper su promesa con yuuri. Tenia que esperar a ese momento importante, y luego… en el momento que yuuri se hubiera casado, el partiría. Así debía ser.  
El mero pensamiento era cruel, pero tal vez, ser testigo de aquello lo ayudaría a olvidar. O al menos a darse por vencido. Tenia que hacer la prueba.  
No iba hacia ningún lugar en especial. No había rincón en el castillo en ese momento en el que quisiera estar, se sentía incomodo y extraño. Fuera de lugar.  
Sus pies se dirigieron inconcientemente hasta la puerta que daba al jardín. Al encontrarse frente a aquel saco de amargos recuerdos, se dio media vuelta, molesto, y comenzó a caminar para la dirección contraria, con paso apurado.  
Por uno de los pasillos se acercaba Camilla, con algo azul y prolijamente doblado en las manos. Su… su saco. Era verdad, su saco debía haber quedado con Yuuri la noche anterior. Eso quería decir…  
¿Camilla sabía…?  
Wolfram se detuvo en seco, nervioso, esperando que la joven pasara y no lo viera, cosa que no era muy factible ya que se encontraba en la mitad del corredor.  
"Wolfram…" llamó la muchacha, con la voz alegre y clara. No parecía enojada, pero el príncipe no terminaba de confiar en eso, ya que podía estar fingiendo. Las mujeres eran así… "Estaba por ir a tu cuarto para devolverte… esto" dijo, señalando el saco en sus manos. "¿Qué hacías por aquí?"  
"Nada en especial" replico Wolfram mientras recibía el saco "Muchas gracias"  
"No hay de que… Es lo único que podía hacer para devolverte el favor por cuidar a Yuuri... anoche"  
Wolfram alzó la vista, confundido, y la miró. No parecía haber cambiado en nada su expresión, pero en esas últimas palabras parecía haber variado ligeramente su tono de voz, aunque no estaba prestando tanta atención como para asegurarlo. Todavía estaba algo aturdido por el repentino encuentro.  
"¡Bueno! Tengo que irme, Wolfram san. Voy al pueblo a arreglar algunos detalles para la boda..." exclamó Camilla, acentuando con mordaz dulzura la palabra _boda._  
Luego de despedirse, siguió su camino. Wolfram esperó hasta que se desvaneciera de su rango de vista al doblar por un corredor y comenzó a caminar por donde ella había venido.  
Con paso apurado y tratando de olvidarse de lo ocurrido, caminó por el pasillo hasta la que hace mucho tiempo había sido su habitación también. El cuarto del Maou.  
No había planeado hacerlo, pero ésta era la oportunidad perfecta. Siempre había temido que si iba podría encontrarse con esa mujer y generar un momento incómodo para ambos, y mucho más para Yuuri, por lo tanto, había descartado la idea. Ahora, que la había visto salir, era el momento.  
A cada paso que daba y cuanto más se acercaba, su corazón latía con mas fuerza, como amenazando salírsele del pecho. A su vez, lo invadía la nostalgia.  
Hacía mucho que no caminaba por ese corredor. No había vuelto a poner un pie en él desde aquel día, y realmente, nunca pensó que fuera a volver a hacerlo.

Con determinación y algo de impaciencia, golpeó la puerta. Varias veces pensó en darse media vuelta y salir corriendo. Mas no podía, ya que había algo que tenía que hacer y esta podía ser la última oportunidad.

Durante los minutos que transcurrieron entre el llamado y la abertura de la puerta, su corazón, expectante, parecía querer dejar de latir y quedarse callado, para no perturbar el mortífero silencio que se apoderaba del momento.

Wolfram, a su vez, parecía reaccionar de la misma forma, apenas respirando para tratar de escuchar cada movimiento que se transmitía ahogado a través de la puerta.

Cientos de segundos, le destrozaban los nervios.

Por fin, la espera termino y el joven príncipe vio, con histérica fascinación, como el picaporte se movía y la puerta se deslizaba con suavidad. Inspiró hondo. Necesitaba calmarse.

Se asomó Yuuri, por la puerta media abierta, y Wolfram pudo observar, como sus ojos pasaban de un estado completamente soñoliento y aburrido a alguno que manifestaba profunda preocupación.

"¿Ehh?" atinó a decir. Su voz ronca, evidenciaba que había estado durmiendo hasta recién.

Haciendo caso omiso a la confusión del Maou, el príncipe habló con una energía poco típica en él "Buen día, Heika" Sonreía, aunque no estaba feliz "¿Puedo pasar?"

Yuuri lo observó incrédulamente. No respondió, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Bajó la mirada, abrumado por la incomodidad que estaba creando su silencio, y sus ojos se encontraron con el saco que el joven llevaba en las manos. ¿Cómo había llegado eso a su poder? Sin atreverse a preguntar por ese asunto, su mente volvió al momento en el que se encontraba. "…preferiría que no…" murmuró, sin saber como continuar la frase. Mas eso no era necesario. Wolfram había entendido perfectamente el mensaje, y sabía que era por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Aún así, no pensaba darse por vencido así como así.

"¿Por favor?"

Contrariado, Yuuri susurró nervioso "Wolfram… no quiero que…"

El príncipe aprovechó el momento de duda del Maou para interrumpirlo y aclarar "No es lo que piensas… Tengo que buscar algo en la habitación que dejé antes de irme. Y no me puedo ir sin hacerlo…"

"Ya sacaron todas tus pertenencias de aquí… para poner las de Camilla. No hay nada que buscar. Si me permites…"

Las palabras de Yuuri se sentían cada vez mas heladas, y esto último dicho, golpeó profundamente el orgullo de Wolfram, provocando una herida inesperadamente profunda. Con la decisión de ignorar todo sentimiento inhóspito que se alojara en su corazón, se apuró a replicar "No creo que hayan sacado justamente eso. Me ocupé de esconderlo muy bien. ¿Puedo pasar?"

Vio la puerta abrirse en su totalidad y a Yuuri hacerse a un lado. Al primer paso adentro de la habitación su corazón dio un vuelco. Miles de imágenes bombardearon su mente. Momentos, risas, palabras, peleas… Aquel cuarto estaba impregnado de tal manera con aquel aroma cargado de recuerdos que lo hacía descomponer. Todo color abandonó su cara y tambaleándose, atinó a tomarse de la puerta para no caer.

Yuuri lo observaba secamente sentado en su cama, mientras bostezaba. Inmutable. Distante. Mas Wolfram sabía, que era momento de que el Maou jugara a ser fuerte, y hasta no pudo evitar sentirse algo orgulloso de él.

Recobrando el balance, el príncipe respiró hondo mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los armarios. Arrodillándose, buscó por debajo de éste y después de mucho trabajo, sacó una cajita azul, cubierta de polvo y pelusa.

"Aquí está" exclamó riendo, y agregó "Siempre supe que en estos rincones tan escondidos nadie se ocupa de limpiar"

Lentamente, se acercó a Yuuri, que lo miraba algo sorprendido, ya que no había considerado que la excusa de Wolfram para entrar al cuarto pudiera ser una verdad.

Con delicadeza abrió la pequeña caja, y el Maou observó que algo muy brillante se encontraba adentro de ella. Su corazón dio un salto al ver los dos anillos que dormían quien sabe hacía cuanto tiempo en aquel lugar. Confundido, levantó la vista para mirar a Wolfram, que tenía la vista fija en aquellos objetos. Sonreía levemente.

"Estos… los compré una vez que visitamos Small Shimaron, en un puesto de joyas de una anciana bastante peculiar. En puse mis ojos en ellos me llamaron la atención, pero mucho más luego de escuchar y conocer su historia. Según leyendas y cuentos tradicionales del lugar del que son originarios, atraen la felicidad de la pareja que los use" sus ojos brillaban con furia. Torpemente extendió la mano hacia el Maou y agregó "Quiero que los tengas"

Yuuri esquivó la mano del príncipe, sobresaltado, mas éste se acercó y tomando una de las manos del Maou con firmeza, ubicó la caja entre sus dedos "… son para ustedes dos"

Anonadado, Yuuri tartamudeó "P-pero como… ¿Cómo sabías, en ese entonces…?" Los observó con detenimiento, aunque sabía que las respuestas no iban a salir de allí. No llegaba claridad alguna a su mente, y lo único de lo que se dio cuenta con ello fue que sus manos temblaban histéricamente. De repente, un pensamiento cruzó su mente y creyó entenderlo todo "No… ¡no me digas que estos anillos…!

"Tonto. Claro que eran para nosotros…" seguir sonriendo dolía y era estúpido, pero era una máscara completamente necesaria "Este es mi regalo de bodas"

"N-no puedo aceptarlo…"

"Yuuri…"

"¡No quiero nada tuyo!" exclamó exasperado Yuuri, alejándose un poco más.

Lo poco que quedaba de la sonrisa de Wolfram se disolvió y desde donde estaba, inmóvil, le dedicó una mirada triste mientras trataba de hablar calmadamente "Me estás ofendiendo. Este es mi deseo de felicidad para mi rey. No importa que el que iba a ser para mí lo use otra persona…"

… _que mi felicidad la tenga otra persona._

"Pero…"

"No te confundas" continuo Wolfram sin dejarlo hablar "No creas que porque vas a usar algo que era para nosotros estás conectado a mí o tienes alguna obligación para conmigo. Ayer lograste deshacerte de mí definitivamente…"

Yuuri tomó los anillos algo avergonzado. Se sentía mal por evitar a Wolfram pero no quería que se repitiera lo de la noche anterior. Ya no podía actuar de esa manera. "G-gracias" tartamudeó, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

"No es nada" replicó suavemente Wolfram "Eso quería hacer, nada más… ahora me puedo ir tranquilo. Nos vemos el día de tu boda, no creo que antes me quieras ver" Hizo una reverencia y se volteó para marcharse, pero se detuvo al escuchar una exclamación debajo de la cama que le llamó la atención.

"¡Ouch!" Exclamó una vocecita… conocida. Al instante, por debajo de las sábanas, asomó la cabeza de Greta, tímidamente. Al ver que Wolfram la observaba sorprendido, echó a correr hacia la puerta, mas al llegar a esta, oyó la voz de su padre, llamándola. Se detuvo y permaneció así, inmóvil y callada.

"¡Greta¿Qué hacías ahí abajo?" preguntó Yuuri con preocupación y al ver la expresión seria en el rostro de la niña agregó "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"No… sólo me quiero ir" respondió la niña mirando de reojo a Wolfram, que permanecía petrificado en el lugar.

Yuuri recordó, de pronto, y pudo entender la reacción de su hija. Y se sintió infinitamente culpable.

"¡Pero…!. ¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar? Está Wolfram… hace mucho que no se ven y…"

"¡No lo quiero ver!" chilló Greta

Intuir toda la emoción que Wolfram reprimía con todo su cuerpo y fuerzas le producía una opresión tremenda en el pecho. El lo sabía y conocía todo, de memoria, y podía sentir y saber todo lo que él sufría.

Los dedos retorcían el uniforme azul y la mandíbula se cerraba apretadamente. Parpadeaba con gran rapidez y frecuencia, con habilidad y concentración, para evitar que en un descuido, alguna lágrima le empapara el rostro.

"¡Pero Greta…!"

"¡Tu me dijiste…!.¡Él es el que no tiene ganas de vernos a nosotros…!" replicó gritando la niña

Desesperado, Yuuri se acercó a ella y susurró "Por favor, Greta…no hag---"

Interrumpiéndolo, la niña terminó su frase "… por eso yo no lo quiero ver nunca más"

Entonces era verdad… No lo había creído capaz. Había preferido pensar que era una confusión de Greta, pero todo apuntaba a que era Yuuri quien le había jugado en contra. De todas maneras no podía culparlo. Tal vez hasta Yuuri se había sentido abandonado. Tal vez por eso había decidido reemplazarlo.

Sonriendo cortésmente, el príncipe interrumpió la discusión "Esto… no es necesario… Con permiso"

Las lágrimas rodaron desvergonzadamente por las mejillas de la niña, una vez que el joven hubo salido, casi corriendo, de la habitación. Lágrimas furiosas, de rabia e impotencia.

"¡Yo no quería que Wolfram nos abandonara!. ¡No quería!" gritó "Lo prefería antes que a cualquiera ¡Nadie va a ser como Wolfram!"

"Greta… tranq--"

"¡Camilla no es Wolfram!... Pero Wolfram no nos quiere…" lo interrumpió histérica la niña.

Yuuri se agachó, nivelando su mirada con la de su hija. Las lágrimas de los dos se parecían.

Habían querido ser fuertes, y habían querido olvidar. Pero hay cosas…

Sobretodo él. Que tenía que ser un ejemplo y darle seguridad a aquella niña que confiaba en él como en un verdadero padre, y convertirse en un adulto delante de ella, lloraba como un chiquito. Era irreparable ya aquello que se había hecho pedazos.

Con cariño acarició los cabellos de ella, diciéndole despacio "No es así, Greta. No hay nadie que nos quiera más que Wolfram…" su voz quebrada ya era sólo un susurro "Pero las cosas… a veces se dan así. Salió así… y ahora… ahora está Camilla, en vez de él"

Greta entendía… pero no podía terminar de aceptar.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío y blablah... listo, ya pueden empezar a leer. El único personaje que sí es mío es Camilla, pero eso ya lo saben.

* * *

A/N: Sí, claro. ¡Miren quien apareció! xD Era hora de continuar el fic, después de lo que considero "demasiado" tiempo. Disculpen, creo que soy un poco irresponsable cuando se trata de updatear a tiempo.

Este chap viene algo corto, pero como anuncio de algo mucho mejor :D El resto de la historia ya está a medio escribir, falta darle un par de vueltas de tuerca más y la tienen ante ustedes. n.n Otra vez, Gomen. ¡Y gracias por los reviews! Me alegra mucho que la historia les guste y es lo que me da ganas, a pesar de que no me quede tiempo ni para comer una tostada tranquila, de seguir updateandolo.

Como digo siempre, antes que se vayan a leer, me pueden encontrar en iriskurenai a hotmail, para darme un tirón de orejas si no updateo, o cualquier otra cosa :P

* * *

Capítulo Vigésimo Séptimo

* * *

Todo en el castillo estaba alborotado. La gente corría de un lado al otro, portando cintas, flores y adornos. La algarabía era general, mas los protagonistas de la fiesta que se avecinaba no estaban tan a tono con la situación.  
Camilla salió dando un portazo, y Yuuri comenzó a cambiarse, lentamente. De manera insulsa y algo irritado.  
Era el día.  
Tal vez eran las ganas de que todo fuera perfecto. Tal vez eran las ilusiones y las inmensas expectativas de ambos, lo que opacaba el día. Tanto cuento de hadas no podía rebajar su nivel e igualarse con la realidad.  
Desde pequeños, los dos sabían como debía ser cuando llegara ese día importante. A los dos les habían contado. Y ella quería ser princesa. Y él quería ser feliz.  
Mas ninguno lo estaba consiguiendo.

Yuuri se abrochó la camisa, mal. Dos veces. Lo último en lo que quería pensar era en botones. O tal vez quería, pero no lograba concentrarse.  
Con paciencia soltó cada uno de ellos, otra vez, y cuando llegó al último se dejó caer en la cama suspirando. De reojo miró hacia la ventana. ¿Por qué tenía que haber tanto sol? No se sentía como ese tipo de día, dentro suyo estaba mas nublado que de costumbre.  
Estaba ante algo que no lo dejaba respirar con naturalidad. Tal vez fueran los nervios o tal vez miedo al gran paso. ¿Miedo a equivocarse? Ni siquiera quería pensarlo… ¡Se estaba por casar! Había tenido mucho tiempo para meditarlo y siempre creyó que era la decisión correcta, porque Greta necesitaba una madre y él una compañera... Porque... había un hueco que necesitaba ser llenado, y ahora, el reloj no podía marchar en otra dirección.  
El Maou no puede dudar. No debe faltar a su palabra.

¿Por qué tenía que haber tanto sol?  
Todo en el cuarto se llenaba de luz. La calidez de esa mañana lo adormecía un poco, y le hacía pensar, que de no ser por eso que lo atormentaba, hubiera sido un momento de paz. Se retorció un poco en la cama. Le dolía el estómago. Los nervios que había estado masticando durante los últimos días, comenzaban a hacer efecto, y pasar de lo mental, a lo físico.  
El sol, de nuevo… Esa calidez infernal le hacía recordar a algo, y por un momento se preguntó qué hubiera sido si partiendo desde un principio hubiera decidido ser menos egoísta y perdonar. Cada patada y cada golpe. Cada empujón. Cada robo involuntario de las sábanas y cada caída, sin querer.  
Si lo hubiera dejado pasar, como siempre.  
Eran las once y Wolfram todavía estaría despatarrado en la cama. Conrad entraría anunciando la hora del entrenamiento matutino. Tal vez se asomaría un Gunter distraído, que rápidamente saldría corriendo con fingido espanto al ver que su rey estaba cambiándose la ropa.  
Y otra vez le echaría una mirada, tan dormido y tan despreocupado...  
No pudo evitar sonreír, y cuando se encontró sonriendo, una lágrima amenazó con escapársele.

Volvió a mirar el reloj.

Se tenía que apurar.

Ya vestido, Yuuri salió de la habitación. Se acomodaba la corbata y revisaba por última y enésima vez si los botones del saco estaban correctamente abrochados. Sin mirar, sus pies caminaban atolondrada y rápidamente por los corredores del castillo. Estaba apurado pero no sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía. ¿La cocina? Tal vez debería desayunar algo, aunque ya era medio tarde. ¿La sala? Podría esperar a que fuera la hora de la boda sentado en alguno de los sillones, leyendo algún libro, pero tal vez todavía estaban decorando el lugar ¿Su escritorio? Todavía tenía papeles que firmar. No, no era momento de pensar en trabajo.

¿El jardín? Recuerdos… Buenos recuerdos, malos recuerdos.

Descuidado, entró a la sala y en ese mismo segundo cayó sentado, al llevarse por delante una persona que salía de la habitación.

"¡Heika!" escuchó, tratando de no reconocer la voz que pronunciaba esas sílabas. Aunque ya era tarde, muy tarde para eso.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío y blablah... listo, ya pueden empezar a leer. El único personaje que sí es mío es Camilla, pero eso ya lo saben.

* * *

A/N: Mucho tiempo pasó. Lo siento. De veras lo siento TT

Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo. Significan mucho.

Iriskurenai -at- hotmail. Por cualquier cosa.

Esto se está por terminar n.n Lean.

* * *

Capítulo Vigésimo Octavo

* * *

Fue ayudado y con eso, pudo ponerse de pie nuevamente. Sin mirar a su benefactor, se sacudió el traje y murmuró "Gracias"

"No, no es por nada, Heika. Yo debería disculparme por andar sin cuidado por el castillo" le contestaron, y dulcemente… "Te ves muy bien hoy"

Yuuri levantó la mirada, no estaba esperando eso. No esperaba más que un trato frío y formal. Pero él parecía seguir siendo el mismo. No, tal vez no el mismo… Había algo en él que había cambiado. Brillaba más, todo. Su porte, su mirada, su sonrisa. Si, Wolfram sonreía.

Por un momento, el Maou sintió toda esa alegría un tanto amenazante. ¿Era posible que existiera?. ¿Estaría fingiendo o se habría olvidado de él? Le molestó bastante encontrar ese tipo de pensamientos dando vueltas por su mente, era un asunto que ya no debería tener presente.

Era ilógico, pero no lograba evitar el sentimiento que se estaba apoderando de él.

_¿Por qué?_

Traicionado. Sentía unas ganas insanas de gritarle y reclamarle, pero a la vez, era casi como verse en un espejo. Era como estar en los zapatos de Wolfram, y por primera vez, empezaba a entenderlo.

Lo ayudaron a levantarse y le hablaron. Varias voces alrededor le preguntaron si se encontraba bien. Pero él simplemente estaba concentrado en el horror que le producía estar en ese lugar, en esa situación, y en pensar que por mucho tiempo, Wolfram había estado sintiéndose de esa manera. Impotencia y desesperación, eso era lo que tenía adentro.

Lo apartaron de un brazo y lo llevaron al pasillo. Caminó, con obediencia y sin prestar atención, ensimismado en sus pensamientos y su culpa.

"Yuuri" sintió esas manos plantarse firmes en sus brazos. "Yuuri…" El tono de la voz era de profunda preocupación. Por primera vez en varios minutos, el Maou prestó atención a su entorno y vio a Wolfram, que lo sostenía y lo observaba con atención.

"Heika¿Estás bien?"

"No me digas Heika…" replicó Yuuri todavía confundido. Wolfram sonrió débilmente y lo empezó a soltar. A soltar… Yuuri se estremeció. No quería que eso pasara. Al verlo tambalearse un poco en su desesperación, Wolfram volvió a acercarse. "Estás temblando mucho ¿Dormiste bien?. ¿Son los nervios?. ¿Miedo al compromiso?"

Yuuri frunció el ceño ante la imposibilidad de contestar con la verdad. ¿Qué hubiera sido de él si Wolfram se enteraba de sus pensamientos?. _¿Qué hubiera sido…?_ Una nueva inquietud se plantó en la mente de Yuuri.

Soltándose de golpe, replicó "Nada… ya estoy bien"

"Entonces…" dijo Wolfram con una sonrisa, haciendo ademán de irse. Con rapidez, Yuuri balbuceó "Wolfram…eh. Yo… ahora entiendo muchas cosas… y…" Realmente no tenía nada que decir. Sólo quería llamar su atención. Pese a esto, el soldado creyó entender todo. "Heik—Yuuri… No te sientas mal. Esto… Yo ya lo he aceptado. Se que tardé, y que tendría que haber entrado en razón antes para ahorrarte mucho sufrimiento…"

_No pienses así… no…_

Yuuri asintió. A partir de ese momento se prolongó un silencio largo y que parecía interminable. Pesado. Ninguna eventualidad surgió, ningún ruido, ninguna persona caminando por el pasillo. Solos. Estaban los dos solos en medio del iluminado corredor.

La respiración de Yuuri se volvió pesada y comenzó a acelerarse… se tornó pálido.

Con palabras ahogadas, que casi parecían atropellarse las unas a las otras, dijo "Yo… antes de-- antes de esto… Necesito saber… algo…" Mientras hablaba, gradualmente su cuerpo iba acercándose al de Wolfram. Éste, avasallado, retrocedió. Estaba anonadado, pero su instinto le indicó escapar, con todo lo que pudiera.

Contradictorio, así era. Escapar a un peligro que no estaba en la acción misma sino en sus consecuencias. Un peligro o una tentación a la que quería rendirse, pero la lealtad hacia su rey, su amigo, su ex-prometido no le permitía. Sabía que el destino reservaba algo mejor para él.

Su resistencia, de cualquier manera, fue inútil. En un segundo estuvo inmovilizado contra la pared por una fuerza que no recordaba que Yuuri tuviera.

Horrorizado, lo miró, y en vez de encontrar la determinación que le precedía a la presión de sus manos, halló sólo dudas e inseguridad. Estaba completamente fuera de control.

La respiración agitada de Yuuri sobre su cara lo perturbaba, y a la vez la culpa se elevaba hasta alturas insospechables, porque aunque quisiera esconderlo, era lo que siempre había deseado. Pero en ese momento, significaba desear al hombre de alguien más. Y justamente, el hombre del que se trababa, era el rey al que le había jurado respeto y lealtad.

No podía ser. No podía estar pasando. Realmente, algo se debía estar malinterpretando.

"¿Yuu---"

Nada pudo decir, los labios de Yuuri interrumpieron sus palabras y le negaron la posibilidad de satisfacer la curiosidad y mitigar la duda.

Se rozaron apenas… al principio.

Las manos temblaban, y los ojos nunca se cerraban, abiertos de par en par y brillando furiosamente.

Wolfram lagrimeaba, contrariado. Se paseaban por su mente los rostros decepcionados de sus hermanos… pero se iban tan rápido como venían y lo dejaban solo ante aquel episodio, aislándolo de todo lo demás… y sólo tenía sentidos para ello.

El dolor de las peleas, del abandono, la traición y el olvido, ya no ardía. Ya no importaba, porque ante él había un dolor mucho más fuerte que todos los que había experimentado durante los últimos meses: el mero amor con una muerte ya diagnosticada. Sentía que se le escapaba de las manos, ya no podía controlar ni sus sentimientos, ni sus acciones. Su determinación estaba revolcada por los suelos. También el deber, y más allá, yacía la moral.

Se dejaron ir hasta que les faltó el aire, aunque todavía tuvieran mucho que decirse... así.

El joven soldado se dejó deslizar por la pared, hasta llegar al suelo. Cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, susurró

"¿Por qué?"

"Tenía que saber…" contestó débilmente Yuuri, sabiendo que eso, y sólo eso, no era válido como excusa.

Wolfram se refregó los ojos con la manga de la chaqueta, tratando de secarse las lágrimas y esperando que con eso se desvaneciera también la angustia que ardía en el pecho.

Como un niño, comenzó de pronto a limpiarse la boca con la palma de las manos, como si pudiera arrancar de ella el sabor de los labios de Yuuri. Un intento vano, que el joven Maou miraba con morbosa atención, todavía parado e inmóvil.

"Wolfram… lo siento" susurró arrodillándose a su lado "De veras lo siento"

"Yo lo siento más" replicó el rubio, molesto y con la voz quebrada. Yuuri agachó la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio. Un silencio que Wolfram no tardó demasiado en romper. Con una voz que quería ser firme, pero temblaba, preguntó "¿Comprobaste lo que querías?"

"Si"

"¿Y que era?"

"Lo que podía haber sido…"

Wolfram levantó la cabeza de golpe y sus ojos se posaron furiosamente en los de su rey. Estaba a punto de explotar de rabia. No era el momento adecuado para que Yuuri hiciera ese tipo de planteos. ¿Qué había de todos los "y si" que el había tenido que tragarse?. ¿De todos los "todo lo que podría haber sido" que había tenido que resignar y jurar jamás plantearse porque al hacerlo se le estrujaba el corazón, además de ser una falta de respeto hacia la decisión de su amado rey?

Era injusto.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo. No estaba en la posición de reprochar nada al Maou. No era nadie. Su rango ya no le permitía descargar todo lo que tenía adentro, y por un lado, esto era una suerte.

Aún así, Yuuri pareció entender el ademán del joven y apartó la mirada, sólo para ver por el costado del ojo que Wolfram intentaba levantarse. Para marcharse, probablemente.

El rey se le tiró encima y lo retuvo en un abrazo desprolijo y mal formado, y hundiendo la cara en el pecho del joven soldado, se dio cuenta que no era al único al que el corazón amenazaba con salírsele de adentro.

"Heika… por favor" pidió Wolfram en un tono apenas audible. Comenzaba a ponerse muy nervioso, y su voz era la primera en traicionarlo.

Haciendo caso omiso del pedido, Yuuri se acomodó mejor sobre el pecho de Wolfram y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si esto fuera una declaración de que jamás iba a soltarlo. Sin pensarlo, casi por reflejo, Wolfram rodeó con los brazos al joven y ante el contacto, y al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, los retiró.

Estaba avergonzado de su comportamiento. Parecía no conocer lo que era el honor ni las obligaciones de un soldado. Lo códigos de un buen servidor del rey. Parecía haberse olvidado de todo lo que le habían enseñado con esfuerzo su madre y sus hermanos.

Pausadamente, susurró "…si seguimos con esto… nunca voy a poder mirarte a los ojos de nuevo…"

"Hagas lo que hagas ahora… mañana ya no vas a estar"

Wolfram permaneció pensativo, y replicó "Eso es verdad. Tienes razón, Heika"

Por enésima vez, el Maou protestó "No me llames Heika". Wolfram sonrió con dulzura. Yuuri tenía razón. Mañana iba a ser muy tarde. Ya no había mañana para él. No importaban las acciones, el resultado iba a ser siempre el mismo. Él iba a desaparecer, y con él, todo _lo que podría haber sido_. Y ya no iba a importar su rango, su honor ni su vergüenza. No iba a importar nada, porque todo lo que importaba, iba a quedar en el castillo, por segunda vez, y ésta, para siempre.

"Si ya no importa nada…" susurró algo avergonzado "¿… te… molestaría hacerlo… de nuevo?"

Yuuri abrió los ojos de par en par ante el pedido de Wolfram, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Camilla observando inmóvil y estupefacta a un lado del corredor.

De un salto, el joven se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, no sabiendo que decir, ni que hacer. Estaba en blanco, estaba en un gran problema. Sus manos temblaban y sentía la boca muy seca. Todo su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando, y el alma, todavía parecía no reaccionar. "Camilla…"

La joven ensayó una delicada sonrisa, que no pudo mantener. Pálida y con la voz entrecortada, se dirigió al Maou. "Te… te estaba buscando…"Riendo nerviosa, agregó "No me imaginaba… que estabas por… aquí… así que" balbuceó. Ni siquiera ella encontraba sentido en sus palabras, pero los tres estaban tan sumidos en la sorpresa que no hubiera importado de todas formas. Echándole una furtiva mirada a Wolfram, que aún permanecía en el suelo, agregó "…esto es…ustedes…No sabía…"

En verdad, sí sabía. Lo sabía y entendía todo, pero tan de pronto y sin aviso, no tenía idea de cómo debía reaccionar.

"Sólo te quería avisar que Gunter sama te estaba buscando… para terminar de arreglar los detalles de la… b-boda"

El color se le había ido de las mejillas, y a medio peinar, medio vestida para casarse, la vieron marcharse apurada por el corredor.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío y blablah... listo, ya pueden empezar a leer. El único personaje que sí es mío es Camilla, pero eso ya lo saben.

* * *

A/N: Hola (?)

Capítulo corto para que se preparen mentalmente xD y se hagan a la idea de que volví y voy a terminar el fic. Muahaha.

Y dos cosas, que sepan que no pasó un día en el que no pensara en terminarlo (bueno, tal vez alguno sí, pero día por medio al menos lo recordaba! o ME lo recordaban xD) Haha, algunas de ustedes saben lo que me costó retomar, los resúmenes que perdí, que empecé de nuevo o que cambié de opinion.

La otra, que les agradezco todos y cada uno de los reviews. Me hicieron sentir muy feliz (y culpable por no actualizar!).

Gracias por leer, y gracias por la paciencia.

Iriskurenai -at- hotmail. Por cualquier cosa, como siempre.

* * *

Capítulo Vigésimo Noveno

* * *

Nunca dejaste de pensar en él, ¿Verdad

Nunca dejaste de pensar en él, ¿Verdad?  
Ese día cuando sacábamos sus cosas y las guardábamos en cajas, tuve la certeza. Porque no había empleado que fuera digno de tocar sus pertenencias. Doblabas sus trajes casi con devoción. Acariciabas la tela con la punta de los dedos, y entornabas los ojos, como si recordaras algo lejano pero aún muy presente. Y me dijiste… Como voy a olvidar lo que me dijiste…

"Camilla, _el presente es dulce, pero el pasado es cruel_. Al _destino_ a veces le gusta jugar con nosotros…"

Tus palabras no eran muy explícitas, mas no quise preguntar nada. No había nada que quedara por entender. Bueno, sólo una cosa…  
_¿Por qué estabas conmigo?  
¿Por qué no corrías a buscarlo?_  
En ese momento tuve miedo de una respuesta que sabía que no lograbas alcanzar.  
Suspiraste, con los ojos clavados en algo azul, y supe que a ambos se nos estrujaba el corazón.  
Por eso Yuuri, decidí que el día en que tuvieras tu respuesta, iba a ser mi verdad definitiva.

…eso, hasta que dejó de ser algo inmaterial, un mero recuerdo.

…_eso, _hasta que te ví con _él._


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío y blablah... listo, ya pueden empezar a leer. El único personaje que sí es mío es Camilla, pero eso ya lo saben.

* * *

A/N: Gracias por los reviews, me hace muy feliz que les interese la historia

Disculpen la tardanza, estoy a fin de cuatrimestre y muero. Pero esto se mueveee… Vamos avanzando hacia el final.

Gracias por todo!

Comentarios/quejas personalizados xD iriskurenai -at- hotmail

* * *

Capítulo Vigésimo Noveno

* * *

Un mal presentimiento.

Muchos años había vivido en ese castillo, pero no se acordaba cuando había sido la última vez que lo había sentido tan fuerte.

Los muros, las ventanas, cada piedra parecía expectante. Algo iba a suceder. Algo estaba sucediendo… Invisible era la tensión, pero se sentía. Los rodeaba.

Günter recorría el castillo, lentamente. Esa aura extraña que tenían todas las cosas le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

Un presentimiento horrible.

Yuuri y Wolfram permanecían como clavados al piso. Petrificados.

Los pasos de Camilla retumbaban en el corredor y en los oídos de los dos. Lentos, luego rápidos, pesados y oscuros, como una pesadilla.

Ese era un momento que no hubieran querido nunca tener que vivir, que quisieran olvidar. Pero a la vez tan importante, que eso no iba a ser posible hasta el día de su muerte.

Por siempre el recuerdo de ese día los iba a acompañar, como una herida fatal, cuyo dolor no iba a cesar nunca. Para uno, una cicatriz de la vida. Para otro una herida mortal.

Era algo que no hubieran querido que nadie presenciara, pero ahí estaba, Günter, en la puerta.

Ingresó a la habitación, y supo de pronto de que se trataba la corazonada que había tenido. ¿Cómo podía equivocarse?

"Heika, deberías prepararte" dijo amablemente

Se había dado cuenta de todo, pero decidió fingir que no. Bastaba con verles los rostros. Perdidos e inmersos en una callada desesperación.

Aunque tal vez quería, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Casi por primera vez, no sabía como abordar la situación.

Se limitó a esperar una respuesta, mas Yuuri permanecía pálido y en silencio. No parecía haberlo escuchado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Desesperado. No encontraba forma de ordenar sus pensamientos. No encontraba forma de escucharlos. Estaba vacío, y en caos.

Wolfram lo ojeaba de a momentos, pero enseguida volvía a bajar la mirada, abatido y culpable.

Sorprendiéndolos, el Maou salió corriendo. Sin previo aviso y casi llevándolo por delante, como si nada a su alrededor existiera.

Los dos en la habitación permanecieron atentos hasta que no pudieron oír más los pasos de Yuuri por el corredor. Pasos desesperados, fuertes, queriendo llegar a ella a como diera lugar.

Günter notó en la cara de Wolfram media sonrisa extremadamente cansada. Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta. ¿Yuuri no iba a volver? ¿Iba a dejar que esto quedara así? ¿Qué Wolfram quedara así?

"¿Qué esperabas?" susurró el joven desde el suelo, casi riendo. "Las cosas son así…"

Günter se volvió hacia él y se acercó. Lo tomó de un brazo para ayudarlo a pararse, pero en cuanto entró en contacto, alejó la mano. El príncipe temblaba, de rabia y de emoción. De miedo.

Muchas veces lo había tenido que ayudar a lo largo de su vida, sobre todo cuando era un niño. Por obligación, mas que cualquier otra cosa. Caprichoso, impulsivo, de mal carácter… pero el hijo de la Maou de turno, al fin. Mas con los años, hasta lo menos placentero se hace hábito, y había acabado por acostumbrarse a él. Más que costumbre, ya hasta se le podía decir cariño. Sin duda, seguía siendo el objeto de sus quejas, pero en el fondo sabía que Wolfram era una persona importante.

Juntando coraje y con todo el cuidado del mundo, lo ayudó a pararse.

Lejos de estar derecho, pero al menos de pie, Wolfram comenzó a reir cansadamente. Con locura y sin sentido. No solía tener ese tipo de pensamientos, pero realmente quería que todo terminara de una vez. Quería irse de ese lugar, y no saber más de él. Olvidar. Olvidarse absolutamente de todo y de todos. No reconocer sus caras ni sus voces. Olvidar que alguna vez los quiso y ellos lo quisieron a él.

Pero no era posible y sabía que lo único que le podía traer ese descanso que tanto deseaba era la propia muerte. Mas no iba a morir, pues eso también tenía prohibido. Sería una desgracia para su Rey. Para sus hermanos y para su madre.

Pero ellos, al tenerlo lejos, no habían sufrido. La solución era esa. Volver a la frontera y dejar que las cosas pasen. No iba a morir, sólo iba a permanecer muerto, en vida. Y los demás podrían seguir riendo y siendo felices en el castillo.

Se tambaleó.

El hombre a su lado hizo lo posible para no dejarlo caer. "Desafortunado…" susurró con compasión.

Descolocado, cada paso que daba el príncipe era una nueva aventura. No sabía con certeza si iba a poder darlo, si iba a apoyar bien el pie… Si sus rodillas no se iban a rendir y dejar de sostenerlos. Él ya estaba rendido, ¿Por qué no iban a hacerlo ellas?

Se había olvidado hasta de cómo caminar, ni siquiera le importaba mucho hacerlo bien. Estaba vacío.

No tenía dentro ni el recuerdo de su propio nombre. Lo único que le quedaba en la memoria era el sonido de los pasos de Yuuri corriendo a buscar a Camilla. ¿Qué esperaba?

Se tropezaba, con sus propios pies, con el aire mismo. ¿Qué más daba? ¿Q-

"¡Wolfram!" Günter lo tomó bruscamente de un brazo y lo tiró contra la pared. "No puedes seguir actuando así"

El joven lo miró, y sonrió tontamente. Günter lo volvió a golpear contra la pared.

"¿Quién te enseñó a ser tan estúpido? Me daría vergüenza que dijeran por ahí que ayudé a criarte…"

Wolfram bajó la mirada avergonzado, pero permaneció en silencio.

"Amar a otro no quiere decir perder el amor a uno mismo, Wolfram. Que ames a Heika--"

No pudo terminar su frase. Casi imperceptiblemente, Conrad se había acercado por el corredor, y sin aviso y con violencia, había tomado a Wolfram del cuello de la chaqueta.

"¡Qué hiciste?"

Ignorando las quejas de su maestro, el soldado prosiguió "¡Te pregunté que hiciste! Camilla lloraba, y Yuuri… Yuuri…"

"¿Yuuri…?"

Fue lo único que dijo. Sólo esa palabra fue necesaria para que su voz se clavara en el pecho de Conrad.

Éste lo soltó. No había forma. No podía tomar ningún bando. O era su rey, o mejor que un rey, la figura de alguien que amaba profundamente, o era su hermano menor. Y no había posibilidades de elegir entre alguno de los dos. Las lágrimas de ambos le hacían estrujar el corazón.

Nervioso, miró a Günter, que se sacaba la capa y la envolvía alrededor del jovencito. Tomó un extremo y lo pasó por sus mejillas.

"No estoy llorando" protestó Wolfram con la voz quebrada.

"Está bien, debo haber visto mal" replicó Günter dulcemente y lo condujo hacia su hermano. "Me retiro, hay muchas cosas que hacer"

Conrad condujo a su hermano lentamente todo el camino hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar.

Lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama. Wolfram se tumbó, y dejó de moverse. Con los ojos cerrados y las pestañas húmedas, le pidió perdón.

Conrad sabía bien que no era él con quien se disculpaba.

Por cada una de las ventanas del castillo, se asomaba un cielo cargado. De vez en cuando, algún relámpago se deshacía de la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar. Todo estaba silencioso. La risa y el canto de la mañana se habían disuelto y habían sido reemplazados por una atmósfera incómoda y algo triste.

El cielo los había observado, y parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Gwendal esperaba cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Conrad. Estaba contrariado, pero permanecía tranquilo. No le gustaban las sorpresas, y menos las de ese estilo.

Por un momento llegó a desear que Wolfram nunca hubiera vuelto al castillo. Después cambió ese pensamiento por la opción de que Yuuri nunca hubiera llegado al castillo en primer lugar, lo que sonaba más lógico, pero a la larga, Gwendal ya se había encariñado con el inexperto Maou, y no había mucho que decir.

Suspiró, y vio que la puerta se abría.

Antes que pudiera decir nada, Conrad agachó la cabeza y susurró

"Me disculpo en nombre d--

"No… no hace falta" lo interrumpió su hermano "De sobra sé como es. Nunca pudimos reformar ese carácter que tiene. Siempre fue mas fuerte que toda la educación e instrucción que se le dio" Suspirando, agregó "Pero supongo que eso no está del todo mal…"

Enseguida, volvió a ponerse serio "La boda… se suspendió"

Conrad miro a su hermano sorprendido, casi dejando descuidadamente entrever su alegría, que fue aplastada por el resto de la oración

"… hasta mañana"

Conrad desvió la mirada, decepcionado.

"Esas nubes negras no se ven bien. Sería inconveniente que comenzara a llover, ya que un gran número de personas, no sólo de Shin Makoku, sino de otros lugares del mundo, se van a hacer presente para la boda del Maou, y no existe lugar para proteger a tal cantidad de gente del temporal. El pueblo lo va a entender de esta manera, así que podemos descartar que haya ningún tipo de rumor. Esto no debe trascender. Debe quedar sepultado entre estas paredes."

"Entiendo" contestó Conrad, apenas audiblemente y con los ojos perdidos en el cielo relampagueante "…así que sigue en pie"

Haciendo caso omiso a las reflexiones de su hermano, Gwendal dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia su despacho. Sabía que si se quedaba más, iba a ser para peor. No quería entrar en una discusión que iba a terminar en terrenos pantanosos. Sobre todo, porque por más que pensara lo mismo que Conrad, el que tenía la última palabra era el Maou.

Conrad todavía permanecía parado en el mismo lugar, sin entender. Llegó un momento en el que el silencio logro aturdirlo, pero los primeros truenos lo hicieron despertar de ese ensueño casi pesadillezco en el que estaba.

_Yuuri… ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Tú realmente…?_


End file.
